Lost in Desire
by girlblue81
Summary: The evolution of Tamsin and Bo's relationship after Bo finds out Tamsin's true intentions. Can they ever be together? Told from Tamsin's point of view.References events from episodes 12 and 13 of Season 3. Valkubus .
1. Chapter 1

Tamsin sat throwing back shots at her favorite dive bar The Indigo. It was a place she found her first night in town and she had been a frequent visitor ever since.

"Jake, hit me with another one," she said placing the glass down on the bar.

"I think you've had enough kid," the wiry old bartender replied raising an eyebrow.

Tamsin stared at him while taking out a wad of cash from her back pocket. She slammed it down next to her glass. Jake stared at it then removed the money and went to work fixing another drink.

"That's what I thought," she mumbled while eyeing the crowd around her.

The bar never had too many people inside which was what originally attracted her to it. The ones that happened to hang out there were the usual mix of old folks, losers and young hipsters that thought a place this grimy and rank had to be cool.

"Hold my spot old man," she said to Jake throwing him a smirk. He nodded his head as she bounced off her stool and headed to the bathroom. That was about as appealing as the rest of the bar but the amount of drinking she had been doing over the course of the last few weeks meant she had to suck it up and drop trou in what amounted to an inside outhouse.

"Move," she said to the group of guys blocking the path to the bathroom. They all stared at her and she could feel them taking in her hip hugging black pants and black tank top. Her hair was uncharacteristically down and she knew her green eyes were sparkling with intoxication. Perfect bait, at least to this group.

"Where you rushing to baby? I'm sure me and the guys could provide you with whatever you need," the one to her left said licking his lips.

Tamsin sized them up and tried to figure out which one was the leader. She dismissed the one who had spoken, there was something too soft about him. But the one in the middle leaning against the wall, he looked like trouble wrapped up in a very nice package. She strolled up to the guy and smiled. He looked surprised but smiled back. She leaned in to him.

"Get the fuck out of my way," Tamsin said low but loud enough to be heard over the music.

The guy pulled back with a puzzled look on his face but before he could respond Tamsin grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. His response was as she expected, one of shock and pain.

"Let go of me you crazy bitch," he screamed.

Tamsin unpinned his arm and pushed him towards his friends. She yanked her badge out of her back pocket and showed it to them just in case they got any ideas.

"Next time a lady asks you to move, do it assholes," she said pushing by.

Tamsin found the bathroom and slammed the door shut. As she peed for what felt like forever her mind went back to earlier that day. She couldn't help but think about Bo, the very person she had been hoping would not be on her mind. But who was she kidding, Bo had been all she could think about for the past few weeks. And her confession in the bathtub was only the tip of the iceberg when it came to how she felt about the succubus. She wanted to sober up and be ready to find Dyson in the morning but every time she thought about what she had to do to Bo she felt ill. So she drank to make the thoughts go away.

Tamsin flushed and turned to wash her hands in the small sink. Once she finished she looked for paper towels to dry off with then remembered where she was. She wiped her damp hands on her pants and yanked the bathroom door open. She had to stifle the scream of surprise that almost escaped when she saw who was on the other side.

"Bo," she said trying to hide the softness in her voice.

"I thought it best to wait here and catch you coming out," Bo said then pushing her way into the small bathroom.

"What the fuck ," Tamsin said backing up. She ended up falling into a sitting position on the toilet seat which she had luckily put down.

"Well, you caught me unaware in the bathroom. Thought I'd return the favor," Bo said closing the door.

They stared at each other for a few moments with Tamsin breaking their eye contact first. She could only look into those big brown eyes but so long before she felt overwhelmed.

"How did you find me?"

"Wasn't hard. Kenzi said you mentioned coming here before. Figured it was worth a try. I need to talk to you," Bo said folding her arms.

Tamsin flinched at the word need. What did a succubus know about need? Sure they had sexual ones but they could fill that whenever they pleased. Tamsin was thinking more about unfulfilled desire, the kind that kept you up at night. Then when you finally fell asleep made you wake up wrapped up in your sheets soaked with your sweat because you could only toss and turn from dreams that would make a porn star blush. The kind of need that was made worse by the fact that you knew it couldn't be fulfilled.

"Hello, earth to Tamsin," Bo said waving her hand in front of her face.

"What, oh sorry. I've had way more to drink today then I should have."

Someone began banging on the door. Bo offered her hand and helped Tamsin up from the toilet seat. They opened the door and were greeted by a line. The people waiting smiled at them knowingly as if they had been hooking up inside_. I wish_, Tamsin thought to herself. As they walked back to the bar, Tamsin noticed the group of guys had moved over to a pool table in the corner.

"Guess that explains why you wouldn't give us the time of day," the guy who had spoken to her earlier remarked . She heard another guy in his group mumble lesbian under his breath while the others laughed.

Tamsin gave them the finger and eyed the other guy whose arm she had twisted. She could see by his expression he was still pissed. Oh well.

"What was that about?" Bo said eyeing the group.

"Nothing, just a bunch of morons I had to school earlier," Tamsin said grabbing the two shot glasses full of whiskey the bartender had in front of her seat. She threw them back one after the other then turned to Bo. "Did you want anything?"

Bo sneered at her and shook her head no. "I think you have enough alcohol in your system for me to get drunk just being next to you so I'll pass."

"Well then, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Not here, let's go back to my place. This bar skeeves me out," Bo said looking around, then turned to the bartender. "No offense."

"Well, I certainly don't want to offend your delicate sensibilities my lady," Tamsin said dropping down into a curtsy. She stumbled as she got back up and Bo caught her in her arms.

"We're going to have to do something about that sarcastic mouth of yours," Bo said into Tamsin's ear as she helped her sit back against her stool.

Tamsin felt her heart speed up. She hadn't missed the huskiness Bo's voice had taken on as she whispered to her.

"Um , okay back to your place. But I think you should probably drive," Tamsin said handing Bo her keys. "And we are taking my truck, I don't trust that thing you call a car."

"Whatever," Bo said rolling her eyes as she headed towards the door.

Tamsin grabbed her leather jacket from the hook on the wall. "Keep my seat warm Jake," she said with a drunken salute. Jake cracked a smile and waved goodbye.

As she opened the bar door the cool night air crashed over Tamsin like a cold shower. She could feel herself sobering up and yearned for the warmth of the bar.

"Where are you parked?" Bo said looking up and down the street.

"Um, that a way," Tamsin said pointing towards the alley.

"Why on earth would you park there?"

"Uh, did you not notice the boot on my car earlier? If they can't find it they can't mess with it," Tamsin said heading towards the truck.

"God, I feel like we are walking straight into a horror movie, "Bo said as she followed behind.

They made it half way to the car before they heard the footsteps behind them. Both women slowed down a bit as the other footsteps slowed down to. Tamsin had a sinking feeling about who was behind them and when she turned she wasn't surprised to see two of the idiots from the bar.

"Well succubus, shit just got real. Time to handle some business," Tamsin said taking out a pair of brass knuckles from inside her jacket.

Bo looked at her as she fitted them over her right hand. "Seriously? Are you going to pull out a switchblade next?"

"Nope, left those in my other pants," Tamsin said with a wink.

The guys walked towards them seemingly confident in their ability to overtake the two women.

"I got the blonde," the guy said who's arm Tamsin had twisted.

"No problem, the brunette is a little hottie," the other guy said grabbing his crotch.

Bo stalked towards him with a smile. "This is going to be fun," she said as she grabbed him and began kissing him.

"What the hell, you're friend is a little freak," the leader said turning around before he saw the blue light forming between Bo and his partner in crime.

Tamsin waited as he walked towards her and went into a boxing stance.

"You got some balls you know grabbing me up like that in front of my friends. I'm gonna have to teach you how to behave," he said cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah well I'm gonna bet my balls are bigger than yours so we'll see who's teaching who," Tamsin said swinging out with her left hand.

The guy dodged but it left him open for a hook from her right hand. It connected squarely on his jaw. Startled he fell back and Tamsin laughed at the small dent the brass knuckles had left. Rage filled the guy's eyes and he lurched forward, all finesse gone. Tamsin backed up but realized her mistake when she slammed into her truck. Now she had no room to maneuver. She swung anyway punching into his chest but all she was met with was hard muscle. _Fuck_, she thought. Just as he reached out to grab her she saw Bo's hand on his shoulder. His whole body relaxed and he turned to face the succubus. Tamsin peeked around them and saw his friend passed out between two garbage cans.

"Come here big boy. I'm still hungry," Bo said as she pressed her lips to his.

Tamsin watched Bo and was in awe at the amount of control she showed as she drained the guy just enough to make him drop into sleepy land. The power she had was so raw and beautiful not unlike the succubus hersef. The decision she had to make just kept getting harder at every turn.

"Definitely time to get out of here I think," Tamsin said going over to the passenger side of the car.

"Yeah, let's go home," Bo said.

Tamsin almost corrected her since it wasn't actually her home. But she liked how it sounded so she let it go. She couldn't think of a home she wanted to go to more.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kenzi," Bo yelled as soon as they entered her place.

"Geez, bring it down a notch succubus. Got a serious headache going on here," Tamsin said falling down onto the couch.

"It's just I haven't been able to find her, Hale or Trick. When I went back to the Dal it was cleared out and locked up. This day just keeps getting worse and worse," Bo said going into the kitchen.

"Not to mention your girlfriend might be chopping up your ex as we speak," Tamsin said with a smirk.

"Well I'm glad you find my misery so humorous," Bo replied putting down a cup of coffee on the table in front of her. "Drink up, I need you at least half way sober."

Tamsin took a sip of the coffee and almost spit it out. "Fuck, you could have at least put some sugar or cream. It's like drinking battery acid."

"Oh I'm sorry, the big bad Valkyrie can't handle bitter coffee? Let me sweeten that for you," Bo said reaching for the cup.

"Whatever bitch," Tamsin said guzzling down the foul drink. She slammed the coffee cup on the table and sat back. "Okay, you got me here. I'm sobered up, what do you want to ask me?"

Bo took off her jacket and threw it on a chair in the kitchen. Tamsin couldn't help but admire the succubus's body. She had on a dark blue t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Her jeans were gray and tight and ended inside of calf high black boots. Bo removed her thigh knife and a few other items attached to her body. Tamsin chuckled to herself at the hidden arsenal that appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"What's so funny?" Bo said finally settling down beside her.

"I don't know, I'm just feeling a little delirious. The alcohol is making me giddy," Tamsin said as she removed her jacket and placed it on the arm of the couch. She turned back around and could have sworn she caught Bo looking at her chest but the succubus was very good at hiding her glances. _Tricky one_, Tamsin thought to herself.

The smile that had been playing across the Valkyrie's face dropped when Bo pulled a plastic baggie from her pocket. It contained the vial and other items Tamsin had been collecting on Bo.

"Start talking," Bo said sitting back.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit_, Tamsin heard this phrase on repeat in her head as she tried to come up with some way to explain what she had been doing. She rubbed her hands together and looked up at Bo. The succubus looked like she was going to cry. Was it possible that she was actually hurt? Tamsin hadn't expected a show of emotion from her.

"I...I'm sorry Isabeau," Tamsin said putting her head in her hands. "Everything is so fucked up right now."

"Sorry? That doesn't mean anything Tamsin when I don't even know what you did wrong. Tell me what's going on. We let you in, I let you in. Started to trust you, I thought the feeling was mutual. I guess I was wrong."

"No, you don't understand. I couldn't do it. I'm a bounty hunter, I lied when I said I stopped. My boss wanted me to bring you to him. This vial, "Tamsin said lifting it from the table," was meant to bind you in some way. I don't know how but please understand things are different. I would never want to hurt you, ever. You're..." Tamsin stopped. Her heart was beating fast and she felt light headed. What was she going to say, _you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and_ _oh by the way I think I might be falling in love with you. _

"You're what? Damn it, I can't take this. You act like you hate me then it seems like you don't. I have no idea what was going on this morning in my bathroom. Now I find this stuff and you're telling me someone hired you to do God knows what to me. I just, I..."

Bo threw her hands up in a show of frustration. Tamsin felt like her heart was breaking as tears began falling down Bo's face.

"Oh God don't do that. I'm so not worth it," Tamsin said wiping the tears away.

"It's not just you, it's everything. I feel like my world is spinning out of control. Too many people I care about are in danger and I can't help but feel like it's because of me," Bo said gripping onto Tamsin's hands.

"Bo we live in a fucked up world, that isn't your fault. How you respond to it is all you have to be concerned with. You're going to help your friends, it's what you do. And despite all of this,"Tamsin said pointing towards the table," I'm going to be there with you."

Bo sniffled a bit and then sat up. She removed Tamsin's hands from her face and held them for a moment. She started to massage them with her own and Tamsin felt a stirring inside of her. Bo might as well have been massaging her naked body for all the reaction she was having.

"I thought your hands would be rough from all that boxing but they're not. They're so soft..." Bo said raising Tamsin's left hand to her cheek. She laid into it and it took everything Tamsin had not to pull her in and kiss her. But she sensed that wasn't what Bo needed right now. After a few moments Bo released her and got up from the couch.

"It's late so you can sleep here. On the couch or Kenzi's bed. I'm gonna leave that with you," she said pointing to the table. "I trust you to do the right thing."

Tamsin watched Bo walk to her bedroom and laid back onto the couch. What was right? Doing the job she was paid to do, required to do or allowing her feelings to make the decision? Feelings had never been her thing and in her line of work it made life alot easier to leave them out things. But somehow Bo had managed to smash any notions she had of getting in and completing her task unscathed.

* * *

"Get off me, get off," Tamsin yelled as she jerked awake out of her sleep.

She gulped in air as her heart began to slow down. Her dreams were usually much more pleasant but this one had really scared her. She had been dreaming of battle, soldiers and death. Normally this would have made her feel good as it reminded her of life during her prime years. But in this dream she had been a soldier and she had to watch as a fellow Valkyrie named Roma brought down an entire platoon, Tamsin included.

"Shit, I have to get out of here," she said jumping up from the couch.

The house was eerily quiet so she moved as lightly as she could. The last thing she wanted was Bo waking up and trying to get her to stay. That dream meant something and she needed to figure things out. Tamsin grabbed her phone and the plastic bag with the vial and put them in her jacket pocket. She quietly put on her shoes and began tip toeing towards the door. As she went to put on her jacket she felt a presence behind her. Before she could react her body was slammed against the nearest wall, her jacket dropping to the floor.

"Where do you think you're going Valkyrie?"

"Bo, what the hell. Let go of me," Tamsin said trying to get her arms out of Bo's vice grip.

"Is that what you really want Tamsin?" Bo said leaning into her ear. "Because I don't think it is."

Bo let go of Tamsin's arms but still held her against the wall. The air in the room was thick with all the things that neither of them would say to each other. Tamsin felt as out of breath as she had waking up from her dream.

"Bo, I have to go. Please."

"I'll let you go," Bo said sliding her hands to the front of Tamsin's body. "After you tell me what you wanted to say earlier." Bo's hands slid to the top of Tamsin's shirt cupping her breasts. Then ever so slowly they slid down her stomach.

"Oh God, what are you doing?" Tamsin said, her voice cracking.

"I'm giving you what you want, what you..." Bo's hands began unbuttoning Tamsin's pants, "need. I know you dream about me, desire me." Bo's right hand slid down caressing the area right below the top of her pants. "Now I want to feel how much. "

Bo slid her hand lower and two of her fingers entered Tamsin who was wet from the moment Bo slammed her body against the wall.

"Naughty girl, you flatter me," Bo said beginning to massage Tamsin's clit. "What were you going to say to me earlier?"

"I can't say it, I can't... please don't stop," Tamsin said placing her hand over Bo's pressing her closer to her body.

"Tell me," Bo said kissing her way up Tamsin's neck.

Tamsin could feel the orgasm mounting but she didn't want to say it, couldn't say it.

"Tell me damn it."

They began to move in unison, Bo's warm body pressed as close as possible to Tamsin. For her part Tamsin felt like her body was on fire and she longed to taste Bo's lips. She let go of Bo's hand and spun around. Face to face they stared into each other's eyes. Bo's had turned that effervescent blue that Tamsin loved, it meant the succubus was enjoying herself. Tamsin wrapped her hands into Bo's soft brown hair and pulled her towards her. Their lips met in a greedy kiss, all tongue and wetness. Tamsin felt like she was being devoured and she had never wanted it more in her life.

Bo's hand found its way back into Tamsin's pants and began stroking her pearl again, this time with more vigor.

"What were you going to say Tamsin. Tell me, I know you want to," Bo said nibbling on her ear. "Now."

"I, I ...I think I love you," Tamsin screamed as an orgasmic wave washed over her.

Her body convulsed with spasms and she felt herself drop from the sheer weight of her confession and her body's release. Bo held onto her as they both slid down to the floor. Tamsin began to sob. She felt like a weight had been lifted.

"Shhh, it's okay. I knew all along, I just wanted to hear you say it," Bo said cradling her. "I love you too."

"You do?" Tamsin said raising herself up and looking into Bo's eyes.

"Yes of course. Now wake up and drink some coffee."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Coffee, wake up," Bo said beginning to shake her.

Tamsin jumped up as she realized she had still been inside of a dream. She looked down and found herself back on the couch, the morning sun shining through the slates in the house. Bo was standing over her, her hand resting on Tamsin's arm.

"You're a really heavy sleeper. I've been trying to wake you for like 5 minutes. I made coffee, put some sugar and cream in it this time," Bo said gesturing to the table. She bounced back into the kitchen, her kimono swaying.

_Christ, what a mind fuck_, Tamsin thought to herself. A dream within a dream. That was trippy even for her.

"There's some bagels here too. I'm going to go get dressed. Do you need to go to Lauren's to change?"Bo said stopping by the stairs to her bedroom.

"Nope, I live in my truck remember?. I'll just grab something from there and clean up here."

"Ok cool, see you in a bit," Bo said bounding up the steps.

Tamsin got up to go to her truck and a blush crept up her face. The sheet she had slept under was soaked with sweat and without even investigating she could feel how wet she was. The ache between her legs was also a good indication of just how real the dream had felt.

"This isn't me," Tamsin said snatching up the plastic bag on the table. "I'm not going out like some succubitch's whimpering sex slave."

Tamsin snatched up her belongings and went to get her change of clothes. She would help Bo free her friends but then she was going to fulfill her mission for her employer. If there was one thing she still had despite her age it was pride.


	3. Chapter 3

**This part of the story takes place after the events in Episode 13 of Season 3. If you haven't seen it and don't want spoilers I suggest you wait to read this. Otherwise enjoy!**

* * *

**Six Months Later...**

_Woosh, woosh, woosh_. Tamsin's fists pounded the heavy bag, steady and strong. Left jab, left jab, right hook, step back. She bobbed and weaved away from her imaginary opponent then pummeled the bag with another right hook. Drops of sweat splashed onto the mat below her feet. She wasn't sure how long she had been in the gym but she could feel the tiredness seeping into her arms. Didn't matter, she kept at it. Boxing was one of the few safe ways she was able release her anger. And if it took punching the heavy bag until it fell off its hook to feel better she wouldn't stop until that happened.

"Yo, Tamsin. I've been looking for you," Dyson said walking towards her and placing his gym bag on the floor. "You okay partner?"

Tamsin glanced at him and continued to work the bag. He stood there leaning against the wall for the next five minutes as she finished her workout. After one final punch Tamsin stopped. Her adrenaline still going she turned to do some work on the speed bag but Dyson took hold of her arm.

"Tamsin, stop for a second."

"Let go of me Dyson unless you want to get whacked on the nose for being a bad dog," Tamsin said with her usual snark.

"Well, at least your sarcasm hasn't left you. Although I have to say, it's lost some of its bite," Dyson said leaning back against the wall, folding his arms.

"Seriously dude, no offense but I have some stuff to work out. So unless you have something important to tell me, I need to finish this," Tamsin said turning towards the bags.

"She's coming back you know. I can feel it. Either way, you're not responsible for what happened."

_Fuck, he's not going to let this go_, Tamsin thought to herself as she grabbed her towel and wiped her face down.

"If you're referring to your former lover Bo, I have greater things to worry about then her whereabouts. She chose to go off on her own, nothing I could do about that."

Dyson eyed her for a moment longer then pushed himself off the wall. Grabbing his bag he walked up to Tamsin and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, I'll leave it alone. But when you get tired of beating on inanimate objects maybe we can have a beer and talk," Dyson said his eyes full of concern.

"First of all you know I don't drink beer, it tastes like piss. And secondly if I wanted to beat on something alive I would just fight you," Tamsin said smirking as she took a swig from her water bottle. "Besides, I'm not the one with my own personal punching bag in my apartment so how about you get off my dick."

Dyson roared with laughter,"Alright,alright. Round one goes to you."

As he walked away Dyson flipped Tamsin off and she couldn't help but smile at the wolf. Despite their past issues what they had gone through recently cemented the bond between them. Her mind flashed back to six months ago when she had tried to kill The Wanderer, her employer and Bo's dad. But her attempt had almost killed her and Dyson and in spite of it Bo was still taken. No one had seen or heard from her since. Tamsin couldn't stop thinking about the last thing she said to Bo,_ You're not like anyone I've ever met in any of my many lifetimes_. Bo had stepped towards her as if expecting a kiss. Instead Tamsin ran away seemingly concerned with finding her partner. Truth was she hadn't been able to handle the emotion she saw in Bo's eyes. And now she would probably never be able to tell the succubus how she really felt.

Did Tamsin blame herself for Bo's disappearance? Sometimes. She kept playing back in her mind Bo suggesting they go their separate ways to find their friends. Tamsin should have protested, she knew what was coming, who was coming. Instead she couldn't wait to get away from Bo and all those fucking feelings. Now she was maybe lost forever or being turned into God knows what. Whatever happened Tamsin needed to be mentally prepared and if it took punching things until her arms fell off, well; a Valkyrie had to do what a Valkyrie had to do.

* * *

Tamsin flipped the burger in the pan hoping she hadn't burned it too bad.

"Damn it," she yelled when she saw how crispy the other side was. An ear piercing alarm started ringing above her head and she ran to get a chair. The fire alarm was constantly going off, triggered by the slightest thing. She yanked it from the wall removing the batteries.

Carefully she got back down and plopped into the seat. She was a great cook, had centuries of experience but as of late it was like she couldn't quite focus on anything. Even at work cases were becoming a blur and Dyson had to save her ass on more than one occasion. Her drinking had lightened but was still one of the few things that calmed her. She glanced over at the rack by the counter and eyed a half full bottle of rum.

"Not my usual but it'll do," she said getting up to grab the bottle.

As she took a swig Tamsin's eyes scanned the house and smiled. Kenzi had insisted she come and live with her when everyone realized Bo might not be back anytime soon. She claimed it was out of the goodness of her own heart but Tamsin knew the human didn't want to live alone. And who could blame her with what was out there. Right now Kenzi was on a date with Hale, they had become quite the item. It was sweet to see them together, although Tamsin took every opportunity to bust their chops. It was strange how easily she had become a part of their makeshift family, exactly what Bo would have wanted. But she wasn't there to share it with them.

"Man, I am getting way too deep for a Saturday night,"Tamsin said to the walls.

She turned off the stove top and turned the television on. Some animal program was playing showing a lion chasing down its prey. Her ears perked up when she heard a noise at the front door. Placing the bottle down she reached for her holster and pulled out her gun. Then as quietly as she could she inched over to the door. As soon as she got close enough she yanked the door open and pointed her gun at whoever was there. _Holy shit,_ was the first thing she thought.

"Bo?"

The succubus stood there soaking wet, rain pouring down in rivulets over her. She stared at Tamsin, brown eyes ablaze with something Tamsin had never seen before. Finally a look of recognition replaced the eerie light and she leaned against the door frame.

"Well are you going to let me into my own house or do I have to push my way inside?" Bo said, a sly smile curling up the edges of her mouth.

"Shit, no come in. I'm sorry, I just...what, I mean. Hi," Tamsin stammered.

Bo walked by her and began taking off her clothes as she went, dropping the wet items to the floor. Standing in only her underwear and bra Bo turned around and cocked her head to the side.

"What are you doing in my house?"

"Uh, I've been staying here with Kenzi. I didn't have a place to stay since Lauren came back and I don't think she wanted to be alone.." Tamsin said.

"So what, are you best friend's now?"

Tamsin shook her head, surprised at the anger in Bo's voice. "No, just trying to deal with everything. Leaning on each other and all of that good shit. Are you going to put something on because you must be freezing," Tamsin said trying not to stare at Bo's body. Months later and the succubus still had some kind of hold on her.

"Why, am I making you uncomfortable? Oh wait that's right. You don't deal with feelings, you just run away from them."

Tamsin flinched at the coldness in Bo's voice. She went to respond but Bo was already making her way up the stairs to her bedroom. Unsure of what to do next Tamsin picked up the wet clothes and threw them in a pile in the bathroom. For a second her mind went back to the memory of her climbing into the bathtub with Bo. Even then she could only talk about her feelings in the abstract, never really saying what was on her mind.

Tamsin turned to leave the room and jumped back when Bo appeared behind her in a towel.

"I'm gonna take a hot bath if that's okay with you," Bo said walking past Tamsin. She turned the faucet on in the tub and put some bubble bath inside.

"Of course why wouldn't it be? Are you hungry, do you need anything?"

Bo ignored her and dropped her towel. She turned to look over her shoulder at Tamsin and smiled but it wasn't one of seduction. There was something underneath it. Tamsin almost shuddered when she realized why it looked familiar; it was the same look the lion had when it was stalking the elk on TV.

"Do you want to join me Tamsin, like before? But maybe this time you remove those clothes."

Tamsin stared at her dumbfounded then somehow found her voice. "No, I'm good, you enjoy that bath. I'm going to make us dinner."

Tamsin walked out of the bathroom and went upstairs to search for her phone. She was trying not to freak out but whoever that was in the bathroom, the Bo everyone knew and love appeared to be gone.

* * *

Tamsin paced bath and forth in the kitchen checking her phone every few minutes. The storm had caused some problem with the cell phone towers and she couldn't make any calls out or get any in. She had contemplated driving to the Dal but the weather was too bad and her nerves too frazzled to do anything but end up in an accident. So she was forced to remain alone with whoever that was upstairs.

Bo came in wearing some of Tamsin's sleepwear. A light gray hoodie and loose dark gray sweatpants. She had never seen the succubus wear that much clothing at once. If the situation wasn't so weird she would have burst into laughter.

"I borrowed some of your things, hope you don't mind. Wearing a nightie just felt...gratuitous," Bo said plopping down at the table. She attacked the burger and salad in front of her, only stopping to gulp down water.

Tamsin tried not to hover but she had so many questions. Where was Bo all this time? Why had she come back and what happened with The Wanderer? All of those were necessary inquiries but she had to admit what she really wanted to know was why she was acting so cold towards her.

"Are you going to do something besides watch me eat?" Bo said finally sitting back having cleaned her plate.

"I'm sorry this is just weirding me out. Like, where the fuck did you come from? We haven't seen you in months..."

"How many?"

"Six months, 7 days, not that I'm keeping count," Tamsin said, mumbling the last part.

"I thought it was something like that but time moved different where I was. Another plane of existence or something. I guess you would know about that being a Valkyrie and all."

Tamsin just nodded and leaned against the sink. Bo stared at her as if trying to figure something out. Neither spoke for what felt like an eternity but was really only a few minutes.

"You seem different," Bo said finally.

"I seem different?" Tamsin replied laughing. "Wow, that's interesting coming from the woman whose first question was why I was in her house. The Bo I remember wouldn't have cared."

"I didn't say I minded but let's be honest here Tamsin. We're not friends, not lovers, heck we aren't even really enemies at this point. So yeah, I'm a bit surprised you're still around. You were going to turn me over to Him and if that concoction by the druid worked you would have. So what makes you think I'd be happy to see you?"

Bo got up from her seat and walked up to Tamsin. The Valkyrie had some inches on the succubus but for some reason Tamsin felt smaller, the sting of her words didn't help. Whatever had happened to Bo, she was exuding some serious mojo and it was freaking Tamsin out. Bo raised her hand towards Tamsin's face and moved a stray bit of hair that had fallen into her eyes.

"You know why I think you're still here?"

"Why?" Tamsin said exhaling the breath she had been holding

Bo smirked at her and leaned in, "Because you're broken. You're on deaths door and you don't want to face it alone. So you come in and think now that I'm gone you're going to swipe the people who mean the world to me. Well bitch, you've got another thing coming. I would die before that happened."

Tamsin was taken aback at how venomous Bo sounded. She couldn't figure out why she had so much rage towards her.

"What is going on with you? I know I was going to turn you in but I had no choice. And then when I could have killed you I couldn't go through with it..."Tamsin said stopped only by Bo's hand silencing her.

"Let's get one thing straight, I spared you first. I was the bigger person. While you sat there blubbering like a fool I could have sucked your life force dry but I chose to let you live. Remember that, you live because I allowed it."

Tamsin yanked Bo's hand away, "Holy shit, when did you become such an ego maniac? Is that what your psycho dad was teaching you this whole time?"

"My father was teaching me to become one with all that I am capable of, to accept my abilities not fear them. And it feels really fucking good," Bo said backing up from Tamsin. "I have so much clarity and strength. Oh and you wouldn't believe the type of sex I have now. I thought what I had before with Dyson and Lauren was something but now it is cranked up to eleven." Bo licked her lips and smirked at Tamsin, "Wanna try me out?"

Tamsin snorted, "I'll pass. Wouldn't want to sully you with my dying Valkyrie spirit," she said pushing off from the sink. "I'm going to pack my stuff so I can leave in the morning. And don't worry you'll have your friends back but you might want to dial down whatever this shit is you have going on otherwise they won't be friends for long."

Tamsin left the room and made it upstairs before the tears started falling and even then she only shed a few, she couldn't allow much more than that. This wasn't supposed to be. Seeing Bo again had been all she wanted but now she couldn't get away from her fast enough. She had known if The Wanderer got his hands on Bo something would happen but this change was too much. She wasn't sure she wanted to live in a world where the one person she wanted more than anything hated her.

* * *

"What happened to your back?" Bo said coming into the bedroom.

Tamsin had just removed her shirt and instinctively covered herself and turned to face Bo. She didn't expect the succubus to come in while she was changing. That was one of may problems with the house, no doors.

"Um, Dyson and I were in a car accident. Got hurt pretty badly but Dyson healed up pretty good. Because I'm at the end of my life cycle I take alot longer to heal so the scars won't be gone anytime soon if ever."

Bo sat on the bed and patted the space next to her. Tamsin reluctantly sat but moved further away. Bo noticed and laughed.

"Wow, the big bad Valkyrie is actually afraid of me? Wasn't expecting that," Bo said backing up as well.

"Afraid is a strong word. Try freaked out because you've turned into some kind of mega succubitch hybrid," Tamsin said knitting her brows. "Valkyries don't fear anybody but I am worried to say the least."

"Tamsin," Bo said closing the distance between them. "I'm still me just better. Unfortunately I had what felt like years to stew over you and I. You left me hanging last time we were together"

Tamsin flashed back on their last meeting. The fight, _her confession_. At the time she said it she had meant it with all of her heart, but she could see how confused Bo would have felt.

"I apologize for that. I should have..."

"Forget it, it's in the past," Bo said cutting her off. "Now, in the present, I can help you."

"With what?" Tamsin asked.

Bo leaned forward but this time the look in her eyes was unmistakable. She gripped the shirt Tamsin was holding in front of her and pulled it away. Tamsin wanted to fight but she couldn't stop staring at Bo, she felt like she was in a trance.

"Hmm, pretty bra. Didn't figure you for the type to wear lace," Bo said raising an eyebrow.

"What... what are you doing to me? I thought your succubus mojo only worked through touch?"

"I learned some fun new things about myself that I think you're going to enjoy exploring with me. Aren't you?"

Tamsin found herself nodding not because she wanted to but because she had to. She could feel her Valkyrie spirit resisting but she was weak and however strong Bo had become it was going to be a bitch fighting her. But nobody controlled a Valkyrie.

"Bo whatever you're doing you need to stop."

"You're right. I'm playing games with you when all I really want to do is fuck you. But what can I say, I learned from the best," Bo said with a wink. She stood up and removed the hoodie; she was wearing one of Tamsin's tank tops underneath.

Tamsin could feel when Bo released her from whatever control she had and her brain scrambled to figure out what was going on. Before she could ask Bo dropped down on her knees in front of her and opened her legs. She shuffled forward and grabbed Tamsin's face between her hands. Even though they had been sparring verbally all night Tamsin could feel the softness in Bo's touch.

Bo leaned in and kissed Tamsin gently on the lips. Pulling back she stared into the Valkyrie's eyes and for a moment the Bo Tamsin had fallen in love with was back, all liquid brown eyes and sweet. _There you are_, Tamsin thought, afraid the good Bo had disappeared underneath this new version. Bo lingered in front of her lips as if trying to decide something then she leaned in again this time kissing Tamsin more passionately. The energy she had sent earlier was nothing compared to what was being transferred through her lips. Tamsin felt like her body was going to go up in flames she was so turned on.

Tamsin could feel when chi started flowing between them but when she looked down it was an amber color instead of the usual blue. It wasn't until her body started to feel like it was humming with electricity did she realize the succubus was giving it to her instead of taking it. Every part of her body felt like it was being filled with light._ This must be what it feels like for her when she feeds_, Tamsin thought. It was amazing, not unlike the mixture the druid had made that she used when her and Bo went to free Dyson. She could literally feel cells in her body regenerating.

Bo broke their kiss with a smile on her face. She got up grabbing the sweatshirt and went to the other side of the bed. Tamsin could feel her looking over her body.

"You're scars are gone. I gave you some of my life force. Should sustain you for a while I think"

Tamsin turned and watched Bo leave the room. She got up and went to look at herself in the mirror. All the marks that had marred her pale skin were gone. It looked like nothing had ever happened. Her hand went up to her lips and she ran her fingers over them. That kiss had been unlike any other she ever had and not because of the chi. No one had ever looked at her with such love before and delivered it through a kiss. Maybe it was Bo's way of saying she wasn't really angry with her. But whatever it was she wanted more.

* * *

Tamsin woke to a loud crack of thunder and a weight on her body. It was still dark so she hadn't been asleep long but she was more concerned with the succubus who was straddling her.

"How long have you been here?" Tamsin said trying to calm her body. She felt like she could hear her heartbeat in her ears.

"Long enough. You know, I could have slit your throat. ," Bo said as she gripped Tamsin's forearms and pinned her to the bed. "I see you're still a heavy sleeper."

"I'm going to assume you didn't help me earlier just to kill me. Not unless you've completely lost your mind."

"I'm not sure what I am but crazy isn't one of them. Although God knows I have two parents that aren't exactly the best role models."

Tamsin guffawed, "Oh cry me a river so I can drown you in it, everyone's got shit to deal with."

Bo leaned forward, "I told you I was going to have to do something about that smart mouth of yours. Now seems as good a time as any."

Tamsin felt Bo's knee slide between her legs as the succubus moved in for a kiss. This time it wasn't sweet and loving but hard and passionate. She licked Tamsin's bottom lip before slipping her tongue into her mouth. Tamsin reciprocated and she felt like they were battling for supremacy but in a much more pleasant way.

Without realizing it Tamsin found herself moving against Bo's knee. She could feel her arousal growing as Bo subtly moved along hers as well. Their lips felt like they were locked in place and Tamsin loved the delicious weight of Bo on top of her. Normally the Valkyrie wanted to dominate but tonight she let Bo have her way. She would teach her who the real dominant was eventually.

"Hmm, you taste as good as I remember. Even better when you aren't holding back," Bo said leaning into Tamsin's neck. She suckled there for a while before lightly biting down. Tamsin almost orgasmed from the intensity of it.

"If you're trying to give me a hickey, I think it's working," Tamsin said feeling the subtle signs of release working up her body.

"I want to mark you all over," Bo said releasing her arms. "And taste you all over."

Bo yanked Tamsin's shirt over her head and palmed her breasts massaging them. Her mouth went to one and began to nibble and suck. Tamsin's senses went into overload, her nipples hardening even more. She didn't realize her pants and underwear were off until she felt the tickle of Bo's hair as she kissed down her torso. Bo licked a trail to her navel then bit down once more. Tamsin's body jerked and for a moment she thought she could possibly come just from that.

Bo stopped for a moment and rose up, her eyes admiring every inch of Tamsin's body. "I've had people compliment me before but you, you look like a goddess."

Tamsin could feel herself blushing. Before she could respond Bo began nibbling at her thighs, alternating between kisses and bites. When she reached Tamsin's delicate center she kissed the outer lips then licked up the center. Tamsin felt like she had been shocked in the most delicious way possible. She wasn't sure she could hold back much longer. She could feel Bo smiling as she avoided Tamsin's clitoris instead focusing on the area around it.

She stopped for a moment and lifted her head," Nothing smart to say now I bet."

Tamsin couldn't even respond, words had left her a long time ago.

"Poor baby, I'll make it better," Bo said gripping Tamsin's thighs and diving back in.

She licked and sucked until Tamsin felt like she would explode and then she did. The orgasm was so intense Tamsin felt like she broke apart and reassembled in a matter of seconds. Even after Bo stopped and laid there on her thigh Tamsin's body continued to convulse and she realized why. Bo was trailing her fingers over Tamsin's leg sending waves of her love mojo over her extending the orgasm.

"You have to stop that or I might have a heart attack," Tamsin said her body shaking with laughter.

"Fine, I'll stop the torture," Bo said laughing too while stilling her hand. She pulled herself up and Tamsin expected a kiss. Instead Bo laid her head on her stomach and wrapped her body over the Valkyrie's still naked form.

Tamsin wanted to talk, about everything, but she could feel Bo's body relaxing and then heard light snoring. So instead she pulled the blanket up to cover them both and fell asleep to the sound of thunder and rain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just wanted to say thanks to those who have written reviews so far. Your comments make me excited to keep writing. This story is turning into my version of Season 4 so I hope to keep things in the vein of the show. Oh and those who are wondering about Bo's behavior, I definitely have an explanation so all will be revealed... eventually. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tamsin awoke hoping to find Bo still lying on top of her._ Don't let that have been a dream_, she thought as she opened her eyes. Instead she found Kenzi standing over her nudging her arm.

"What Kenzi?" Tamsin said her voice raspier than usual.

"Oh nothing except I've been trying to wake you up forever. You sleep like you're dead. I used my awesome names for you and everything, no response. I called you Tammers, Tams, Tamalocity, Tamalicious,Ta,..."

"Dear God Kenzi enough. Where's the off switch?" Tamsin said pointing a pretend remote in Kenzi's direction.

"Whatever. What I want to know is what's with that big ass hickey on your neck? Did you hook up with a vampire last night or something?"

Tamsin touched the side of her neck and the memory of Bo kissing her there flashed in her mind. _I want to mark you all over_.

Instead of answering Tamsin jumped out of the bed.

"Whoa, whoa whoa there partner. You need to cover up, no one wants to see all of that," Kenzi said gesturing towards Tamsin's naked body while covering her eyes.

"Stop being such a prude Kenzi," Tamsin said throwing on her crumpled clothes laying by the foot of the bed.

"Me, a prude? No ma'am but I could live without seeing my friends in all of their naked glory, m'kay?"

Tamsin pulled her shirt over her head and stopped to look at her,"Oh Kenzi, you called me a friend. Come here," she said reaching out for a hug.

"Okay, now you're creeping me out. Get away," Kenzi yelped while running out of the room.

"Get back here you adorable little human," Tamsin yelled as she followed her out.

Tamsin caught up to Kenzi downstairs hugging her and planted a kiss on her cheek much to the human's protest. They both froze when they saw Hale staring at them, his cup of coffee frozen halfway to his mouth. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Something I should know ladies?"

"Nope, nothing going on here,"Tamsin said pushing Kenzi away and going to fix a cup of coffee. She leaned over to Hale, "Let's just pretend you never saw me being that nice. Ever."

"No problem Blondie," he said as Kenzi snuggled up beside him. They gave each other a knowing glance.

"Damn it, I'm never going to live this down am I?"

"Nope, never ever Tamalicious," Kenzi said sticking her tongue out at her. "Anyway why are you in such a good mood ? I was expecting to find you all surly and stuff because I couldn't get in contact with you last night."

"What do you mean why? Isn't Bo here?"

Hale and Kenzi both looked confused.

"Tamsin, Bo hasn't been home in over six months. Why would you think she was here?" Hale said furrowing his brow.

"But last night, and... ," her hand strayed to the mark on her neck.

Hale's phone rang and he stepped away from them to answer. A bewildered look came over his face then he smiled at Tamsin." We'll be right there. Getting in the car now," he said hanging up.

"What's up babe?" Kenzi said with a look of concern.

"Oh nothing, except Bo is back. That was Trick. She left early this morning to go to the Dal and see him"

Kenzi screamed and grabbed Hale into a hug. "Guess you're not crazy after all Tammy," Kenzi said lightly punching her in the arm.

"Well, thank the Gods for small favors," Tamsin said in her usual deadpan delivery.

"Come on people, I gots to get to my bestie pronto," Kenzi said grabbing her jacket.

"You guys go ahead. I need to shower and stuff," Tamsin said waving them off.

Hale and Kenzi waved goodbye as they bounded out the door. As soon as they left Tamsin went back to Bo's room and began collecting her belongings. Most of what she had fit into a duffle bag, she was never one to own too many things due to her nomadic lifestyle. As she had been talking to Kenzi and Hale, Tamsin made the decision that it was best to leave the house. The fact that Bo had left without so much as a word didn't bode well for them. She had no idea what version of Bo she was going to run into next and despite last night she had no illusions about their relationship. Bo was attracted to her but anything beyond that she couldn't be sure of. And she didn't want Kenzi caught in the middle of the weirdness that was happening between them.

After cleaning up and changing her clothes, Tamsin headed out. Her hand hesitated as she pulled the keys to the house out of her pocket. Maybe she would need them, something could happen to Kenzi or Bo and it would be necessary to access the house. _They won't need you_, she thought. She dropped the keys onto the kitchen counter and took one last look around.

"It's been real," she said out loud to her first home in years.

As she walked out she tried to pretend that the water clouding her eyes wasn't tears.

* * *

Tamsin pulled up to the precinct where she worked and sat in her truck for a while people watching. Her hand tugged at the top of the turtleneck she was wearing. The last thing she wanted was an interrogation from Dyson about the mark underneath. She already expected comments about the fact that she didn't go to the Dal. The Valkyrie had decided to avoid it out of fear that the Bo she fell asleep with last night had morphed back into the bitch before. She was angry that her emotions were turning her into someone she despised.

"Fucking coward," Tamsin mumbled to herself as she got out of her truck.

"Hey Tamsin, come with me. We got a case," Dyson said jogging towards her. "You weren't at the Dal earlier, I assume you heard about Bo."

"Yeah, I was actually at her place when she got home last night so I thought I would give her time to catch up with you guys," Tamsin said avoiding his eyes.

"Told you she was coming back. A wolf knows these things," Dyson said as they walked over to his car.

"Well then, a wolf should know that I will kick his furry ass if he throws an I told you so in my direction," Tamsin said looking at Dyson out of the corner of her eyes.

Dyson just smirked and made a zipping motion over his mouth. Tamsin socked him in the arm anyway as he broke into a grin.

"Told you so. Now do I get a hug for being adorable," he said batting his lashes while dodging away from her to his side of the car.

"I'm going to kill Kenzi," Tamsin said yanking open the passenger side door.

* * *

Tamsin and Dyson pulled up to an area that looked like it had long been abandoned.

"What we got Mike?" Dyson said as they walked over to one of the crime scene investigators.

"Dead Caucasian male, early 30's , looks like the body has been here for a couple of days. Some kids poking around the building found him," Mike said eyeing Tamsin. "Hey Tamsin, how are you?

Tamsin responded by grunting a hello in his direction and proceeded inside the building. She scanned the area taking in the architecture of the structure.

"This used to be a beautiful place," she said stroking the decaying column next to her.

"Old opera house, was the place to be at one time. Owner went bankrupt and it just set abandoned for years. Became a favorite spot for drug users until one night someone set it on fire. Pretty sad," Dyson said as he walked over to the body.

"It's always sad when beautiful things are neglected," Tamsin said snapping on gloves.

"Speaking from experience?" Dyson said with an eyebrow raised.

"So what do you think we got here?" Tamsin asked ignoring the question as she bent down to examine the man..

"Not positive but judging by what I can see superficially, this looks like a.."

"Succubus kill,"Tamsin said as she touched the man's cheek. "He definitely looks like he was drained by one."

Dyson sat back on his heels and stared at Tamsin. "You don't think this was Bo do you?"

"I don't think anything. What's your take?"

"Well you have to admit, it's an odd coincidence. We haven't found anything like this since before she disappeared and now she comes back and suddenly a body," Dyson said as he got up.

Tamsin got up as well and pulled off the gloves. "Did Bo seem okay to you when you saw her?"

"Yeah, I mean she did seem a bit more serious than usual but we don't know what she went through where she was. How was she with you last night?"

Tamsin hesitated, "Things were..off. She wasn't herself, there was a coldness about her. But then by the end of the night she was nicer," Tamsin said, feeling a blush creeping up her cheeks. "I don't know, maybe it's nothing."

"Tamsin, you're a detective. If you sense something is wrong then maybe it is. We can have Lauren do an exam on her, see if maybe she can find anything. And I'll talk to Trick, see if he knows what her father could be capable of," Dyson said placing his hands on her shoulders. "We all want Bo back but if she is a danger either to herself or anyone else, we need to figure it out before things get bad."

Tamsin shook her head in agreement, "You're right, I'm letting my emotions mess me up. I won't make that mistake again."

"It's fine, that's what I'm here for,' Dyson said smiling. "Besides, loving Bo has a tendency to cloud things."

Tamsin opened her mouth to protest but Dyson had already walked away.

* * *

Tamsin managed to keep herself busy enough that she didn't have to worry about running into any of the gang for about a week. She avoided most places they would be which wasn't hard when she stuck to dark fae hangouts. Of course she worked with Dyson and Hale, who had become a sergeant, but they didn't push her about the absence outside of work. Her conversation with Dyson had really put things into perspective. She loved Bo but she couldn't lose herself. Even while Bo was gone she had been on a weird downward spiral. She knew part of it was that she was approaching the end of her life cycle and no longer had a task to focus on beyond police work. But even if she was going to die it needed to be on her terms for once.

The self imposed exile ended when an especially pissed human made it her business to find Tamsin.

"What the hell Valkyrie?"

Tamsin looked up from the bar at Kenzi's face and smirked.

"What are you doing here Kenz?" Tamsin said finishing off her drink. She gestured toward the bartender to refill.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I decided to find out why the hell my friend who until last week was my roommate just up and left."

"Bo is back, you don't need me there anymore. And I have some stuff on my mind, I need the alone time," Tamsin said trying her best to reassure.

"You couldn't just tell me that?"

"I just did," Tamsin said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"I was worried and..."

"Shouldn't surprise you Kenzi. It's how she deals," Bo said coming to stand beside her.

"What is she doing here?" Tamsin said to Kenzi trying not to look at Bo.

"She didn't want me coming to a dark fae spot alone. And what is going on , I thought you two had resolved your shit?" Kenzi said looking confused.

"Ask her, I'm not the one holding a grudge," Tamsin said gulping down her drink. "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back and then we are out of here. I don't want anything to happen to you," Tamsin said making a point to look Kenzi in the eyes.

Tamsin got up from her seat and headed into the bathroom. It was normally crowded but had emptied out. After finishing her business Tamsin exited the stall and wasn't surprised to find Bo leaning against the sink. She ignored her and went to wash her hands. When she was done Bo handed her some paper towels with an amused look on her face.

"Thanks," Tamsin mumbled.

"Your neck looks all better. That's a shame, I wanted to see my mark on you. Are any of the others still there?" Bo said sliding her finger into the loop on Tamsin's jeans and pulling her closer.

Tamsin could feel her pulse speeding up as their bodies touched.

"I'm not doing this with you succubus," Tamsin said trying to pull away.

"And yet here we are," Bo replied as she brushed her hand against Tamsin's collar bone.

Feeling the slight twinge of heat emanating from Bo's hand ignited the desire Tamsin was fighting so hard against. She grabbed onto Bo's hips and lifted her onto the counter. She gathered the hair at the back of her head and brought their lips together in a hard kiss. Bo brought Tamsin in even closer with her thighs and slid her hands under the Valkyrie's shirt clinging to her back. Someone entered the bathroom but the two didn't break their embrace. Their tongues busy dancing in and out of each other's mouths.

It was Tamsin who broke the kiss , trying to catch her breath as she pulled Bo off of her. She moved from between Bo's legs and fixed her clothes. Her eyes roamed over the succubus as she sat there still panting, her eyes fading from blue back to brown.

"You really need to stay away from me," Tamsin said

Bo laughed, "It's so obvious you want me to do just that. You can't fight this anymore than I can."

"Maybe as a succubus you're driven by your desires but I'm not. As much as I love you, something is wrong and until I figure it out this is not going to fucking happen."

Bo jumped down from the counter and slowly clapped her hands." Bravo. Did it take you all week to come up with that?"

"Fuck you Bo. You don't get to use my love against me or when it's convenient for you. Either you feel the same or you don't and if you don't then let me be."

Bo walked up to Tamsin smiling and leaned into her."Now you tell me where's the fun in that," she said kissing her cheek.

Tamsin watched Bo walk out and reluctantly followed behind her. All she wanted to do was get Kenzi and be done with the night. She caught up to Bo and was about to tell her just that when the succubus turned around, a look of panic on her face.

"I think we have a problem," she said pointing across the club.

Tamsin followed Bo's direction and could see Kenzi being held by none other than The Morrigan.

"Well this night just keeps getting better and better," Tamsin said as she and Bo pushed their way through the crowd.


	5. Chapter 5

Tamsin and Bo found their way to the other side of the club into the VIP area. A large muscle bound man attempted to stop them from going inside but Bo placed her hand on him and convinced him otherwise. They entered much to the amusement of The Morrigan. Kenzi was standing beside her, a scared look on her face.

"Well look what we have here. 3 for the price of 1, I love when the odds are in my favor. You know I heard you were back in town succubus but imagine my delight to see you show up in my club," The Morrigan said as she leaned forward in her seat.

"Kenzi come here," Bo said holding out her hand to her friend. Kenzi ran over as Bo protectively stood in front of her.

" Oh sweetie, don't get mad. Your human and I were just having a chat, I meant her no harm."

"She's not my human, she's my friend. And after you tried to kill her I would think you'd know better than to provoke me," Bo said moving closer to the dark fae leader.

The Morrigan's guards moved closer as well to block her from Bo. Tamsin counted how many there were and tried to decide the best plan of action. She could sense that Bo was itching for a fight and the more Tamsin thought about it so was she. She could feel as her face was replaced with its ghostly counterpart and one by one the five guards dropped to the floor. Bo didn't hesitate running at The Morrigan and grabbing a hold of her neck.

"How dare you, do you know what I could do to you child?" The Morrigan said raising her hand to touch Bo.

Suddenly her hand dropped and a look of pain took over face. Tamsin couldn't see exactly what Bo was doing but it appeared her usual mojo move was inflicting pain instead of pleasure. The Morrigan's face took on a panicked look as Bo began to glow an eerie reddish color.

"Bo, stop, you'll kill her" Kenzi yelled as she ran over placing her hand on Bo's arm.

Bo kept her hand wrapped around The Morrigan's neck but stopped sending the waves of pain into her body.

"I hear you want intel on me. Well know this, I am as powerful as they say and if you choose to fuck with me or my friends no one will be around next time to stop what I will do to you," Bo said finally letting go of her neck.

The Morrigan fell back gasping for breath. Bo's hand print was visible on her neck, it looked as if it had been burned into her skin. Tamsin gave Bo a questioning look but the succubus grabbed Kenzi and walked away. The crowd parted as they passed through. Tamsin could see on more than a few faces pure fear.

Once outside Kenzi stopped and just stared at Bo. "Holy shit, that was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. Bo, how did you do that?"

"It's just something I was shown by my dad. How to focus my energy and anger instead of letting it take me over," Bo said leaning against her car. She bent over as if she needed to catch her breath. "Kenzi you didn't have to worry about me killing her, I just wanted to scare her."

"Are you okay?" Tamsin said , concern in her voice.

"I am, it just took alot out of me. I was so angry, it felt like I was going to ignite. Can be overwhelming but I can deal," Bo said standing up. "Each encounter.."

"Is a chance to learn anew. I know that well, it's Odin's favorite thing to say to new recruits," Tamsin said with a sad smile.

Bo glanced at Tamsin," Are you okay after getting your Valkyrie on and everything?"

"Actually I am. Not a lock of hair lost," she said running her hand over her head.

"I tell you, I have hit the friend jackpot. If only I knew you guys when I was younger, man the ass that could have been kicked," Kenzi said looking between the two of them.

Tamsin laughed and pulled Kenzi into a hug,"I would have beaten those bullies into non existence for you girlie." she said kissing the top of Kenzi's head.

"Yeah, yeah. I haven't forgotten why we came her. Don't be a stranger Blondie, no more hiding out," Kenzi said wagging her finger at Tamsin.

"Got ya kiddo," Tamsin said walking towards her truck as she waved goodbye.

As Tamsin put her keys into the truck door she heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Bo jogging towards her.

"Tamsin," Bo said once she caught up to her. "Thanks for having my back. I know things are weird between us right now..."

"It's nothing I wouldn't do for any other friend," Tamsin said with a shrug.

"But that's just it, we're not friends are we?"

Tamsin laughed and shook her head in agreement," I suppose we aren't. But what we are remains to be seen."

"Back there in the bathroom, you said you loved me. Did you even realize that?"

"I, I shouldn't have said that. It just came out," Tamsin stammered.

"Is that why you were acting so weird with me before I was taken?"

Tamsin stood there contemplating what to say. She knew what she was feeling had to be love, while it wasn't an emotion she was used to it the feelings were pretty unmistakable. Bo stepped closer to her and stared into Tamsin's eyes as if searching for something. A sadness took over her face as she put her arms through Tamsin's and pulled her into a hug. Tamsin at first didn't respond then she put her arms around Bo and pulled her close. They stayed like that for a few moments in silence.

Tamsin smiled as she allowed herself to relax into their closeness. She tried to formulate something to say but before she could Bo stepped back and her expression turned into one of confusion. She began holding her head in her hands and a strangled cry escaped her lips.

"Bo, what's going on? Are you okay?." Tamsin reached out to grab Bo's arm but the succubus yanked it away.

"I'm going to stay away from you like you asked. It's better that way, safer" Bo said backing away.

She turned and walked towards her car, looking back once at Tamsin with the same confused expression. Tamsin stood there for a moment and then rubbed her face with her hands. Things just kept getting stranger with Bo.

"What the fuck," she said. She could feel the anger boiling up and she punched her truck door as hard as she could. She knew her hand would hurt like hell in the morning but the act of aggression made it easier to get inside and drive away.

* * *

"Hey Trick, can I talk to you?"

Instead of finding a place to park and sleep Tamsin decided to pay Bo's grandfather a visit. Whatever odd behavior was happening, he was the one person who maybe had some insight.

"Sure Tamsin. I'm closing up, let's go downstairs," he said leading her down to his personal quarters. "What's on your mind?"

"Has Dyson spoken to you at all about Bo?"

"He did mention to me earlier this week that there was some concern from both of you about Bo's behavior. But honestly, I'm not sure I can offer much help. I know very little about Odin. I thought that would be your area of expertise," Trick said settling into a couch.

Tamsin paced around the room before finally stopping in front of the fireplace. She stared into the fire and thought about what she saw Bo do earlier.

"I don't know, I'm at a loss. I think I'm going to have to seek the help of some old companions," Tamsin said turning to Trick. "Did Bo at least tell you what she did while she was with him?"

"Yes, she mentioned that he taught her how to properly use her powers so that she no longer loses control. But I got the sense there was something she wasn't telling me. I'm hoping that with time she will reveal more."

"We may not have much time. From what I know of Odin he does nothing out of the kindness of his heart, I doubt even for his daughter," Tamsin said taking a seat across from Trick.

"So you think he's planning something using Bo?" Trick replied a worried look taking over his face. "And here I was hoping he just wanted father daughter time."

"He is definitely planning something. Do you know of anyone who could perhaps read what's going on in Bo's mind?"

"Hmm, not offhand but I'll ask Stella. She has access to some powerful people with psychic abilities," Trick said rising from his seat. He placed his hand on Tamsin's shoulder. "I know you care for my granddaughter Tamsin and I appreciate that. She would be safe with you I think."

Tamsin smiled and patted Trick's hand.

"Can I ask a favor old man?"

"Yes you may sleep here if you like," Trick said with a smile.

"How did you know..."

"Tamsin, everyone knows you live in that truck. The question is when are you going to put down some roots?"

"I'm working on that," she said going over to the couch and laying down.

She drifted off to sleep listening to the sounds of Trick flipping through some of his ancient books.

* * *

"So, what do you have for us Doc?"

Tamsin and Dyson were paying Lauren a visit in her lab at a nearby university. After the whole Taft incident Lauren decided it best to completely remove herself from the fae. But because of her inside knowledge of the fae as a race and her work with Taft the fae weren't exactly willing to let her go. It was only Dyson vouching for her that spared her life. So while she was allowed to work on the outside she still had to be available to the Light Fae when she was needed.

"Some really interesting news actually. I did run some tests on Bo and she's fine, at least physically. Then based on what Dyson mentioned about Bo's hot and cold behavior towards you Tamsin, I tried an association test."

"What's that?" Tamsin asked as she bent to look into a tube filled with red liquid.

"Basically I attached some electrodes to Bo's head to monitor brain activity. Then I said the name of people she knows and watched to see what areas activated," Lauren said stopping in front of Tamsin. "It seems that whenever your name is mentioned there is a large amount of activity in the limbic system."

"What does that mean for us regular folks?" Dyson said laughing.

"That's the area of the brain that houses lust, anger, envy. All of our primal instincts," Tamsin said straightening up to look Lauren in the eye."Is that unusual?"

"The reaction no , but the level of activity was odd. So for example when I mentioned myself or Dyson, there were normal levels that could probably be attributed to lust or just memories. But upon mentioning your name there were high levels which indicates that more than one part of that area is being activated at the same time."

"So what could be going on?"Dyson said, a look of concern taking over his face.

"Honestly it's hard to say. That area of the brain houses many things. There is no definitive way to pinpoint what exactly Tamsin is triggering."

_Well I can figure out what a few of those things are, _Tamsin thought to herself. "Listen Doc, you were really helpful. Trick and I have something else on the burner. We'll figure it out."

"Lauren, are you coming to the Dal tonight? We're having a welcome back party for Bo," Dyson said backing up towards the door.

"Wouldn't miss it. Although are you sure it isn't premature to be having a party? We still don't know what Bo's dad is up to," Lauren said with a frown.

"Look at it this way Doc, party from joy or party before the shit hits the fan. Either way, it's still better to party," Tamsin said with a smirk.

Lauren laughed and shook her head in agreement. "Okay then, see you there. Um Tamsin, can I speak to you for a minute," Lauren said holding on to Tamsin's arm. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess."

"What happened to your hand?" Lauren said lifting it to look closer.

"Nothing, I got a little over zealous on the punching bag," Tamsin said taking her swollen hand back.

"I've been doing some research like you asked. Trying to find out if there is any way to slow down your body's decay. I've got nothing yet."

"No big deal Doc. It was a shot in the dark even asking."

"I do have a theory but I'm still working on it. Give me a little more time."

Tamsin raised her hand in farewell and walked out of the lab. She tried to keep her face emotionless despite the turmoil going inside. As she got into the car with Dyson she couldn't help but feel like a little more time was exactly what she didn't have.


	6. Chapter 6

_Lightning cracks through a pitch black sky causing the surrounding area to explode in light. Tamsin stares up and watches as cold, hard rain begins pouring down. The light from a cabin up ahead catches her eye and she begins running towards it. Something makes her hesitate in front of the door but a clap of thunder spurs her forward. She enters a room bathed in light from a fire place in the far corner. It is bare but warm with a small table and a bed. Tamsin walks over to the table and picks up a glass filled with red wine. She sniffs it to see if anything poisonous is inside. Satisfied that it is safe she gulps it down, enjoying the warm feeling as it enters her body. She places the glass down and walks over to the bed. It is neatly made with one single item lying on top of the blanket. It is a dress, long and peasant style with a simple bodice. It reminds her of something she wore as a young maiden._

_ Her hands begin removing her wet clothes and dropping the items into a pile beside the bed. Within seconds she is naked and shivering. Her eyes spot a towel folded in a chair next to the fireplace. She dries off and goes to put on the dress. It feels like the softest of cotton. Her eyes begin to feel very heavy and the bed looks more than inviting. The storm continues to rage outside periodically slamming into the house causing Tamsin to jump. Her body moves her towards the bed and she finds herself under the covers and closing her eyes as the next clap of thunder sounds._

_ She isn't sure how long she is asleep but when Tamsin's eyes open the fire is smoldering in the fireplace. She rises out of the bed to place more wood inside to stoke the flames. As she bends down and places some wood blocks inside she feels two hands slide onto her shoulders. She stands up and leans back into the person behind her breathing in a sweet perfume. She keeps her eyes focused on the fire as it begins to rise again. The hands begin to caress her neck working down to her chest. She guides them down her body lifting up her dress. Kisses are placed on her neck and she puts her head back leaving herself exposed. She gasps as the kiss turns into a sensual bite. One hand holds her dress up as the other begins massaging her center. She can feel how wet she is and she bites her lip to stifle the moan dying to escape. The hand continues its dance over her most intimate spot stopping only to make her whimper for more. The slow delicate touch becomes rough when fingers slide easily inside of her stroking in and out. She feels the orgasm as it builds feeling the heat from the fire and her own body. The fingers inside curl dragging along a delicate spot that causes her to erupt. The silence she has been maintaining ends when she cries out in ecstasy as ripples of pleasure extend over her leaving her panting._

_ The hands drop from her body and spin her around. Bo stands in front of her clothed in a similar dress except it is crimson red. She raises the hand that has just been inside of Tamsin and deliberately sucks each of the fingers clean. She then pulls Tamsin in for a slow deep kiss. Almost immediately the Valkyrie can feel the pull that begins from the core of her being as Bo begins taking chi from her. But instead of pain she feels her body trembling with pleasure. She doesn't want the succubus to stop but she does momentarily, kissing Tamsin again and nibbling at her mouth. Tamsin pulls back and stares into Bo's now electric blue eyes and smiles. She drops to her knees and looks up as if seeking permission. Bo places her hand on Tamsin's head in a silent yes. Tamsin slides the dress up kissing the succubus's thighs along the way. She places her mouth over Bo's core and licks her way to the center, sliding her tongue in circles stopping only to suck on the hard nub at the top. She can feel Bo getting closer to her peak as she grabs onto her head holding it in place. She cries out and Tamsin licks up the juices that begin flowing into her mouth._

_Bo pulls Tamsin back up and brings their bodies close together attacking Tamsin's mouth, kissing with urgency. The Valkyrie grabs onto the succubus. Again Bo draws out chi and Tamsin can feel her body weakening but she doesn't care. In fact she invites the feeling as another orgasm is ripped from her body. Her arms fall from around Bo and go limp as her life force is slowly sucked away. As the darkness takes her all she can see are Bo's glowing blue eyes._

* * *

Tamsin practically jumped out of bed as a crack of thunder boomed outside. She gasped for breath as she sat on the edge of the hotel bed. She rubbed her chest while gulping in air trying to alleviate the feeling of suffocating that had taken over by the end of her dream. Her eyes darted around the room half expecting Bo to be there, she wasn't. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth as she grabbed the bottle of whiskey by the bed and glanced at the alarm clock. It read 12:15am. She took a swig and placed it back next to the clock. She knew there was no way she would be able to go back to sleep so she got up.

Dreams about Bo were fairly common but something about this one felt different, more real. She could still smell the smokiness of the fire and the taste of Bo lingered in her mouth. Tamsin entered the bathroom and flicked on the light, her eyes blinked as they adjusted to the brightness. She splashed some water on her face and looked into the mirror.

"What the fuck?" she said as she looked at her neck. A love bite was prominent on the right side.

She couldn't think of ever having such blatant evidence like this from a dream other than signs of arousal. Her hand rubbed the spot and winced, it was surprisingly tender. She dried off and exited the bathroom shaking her head. Though she was disturbed there was no time to figure out how the succubus had entered her mind just yet. She grabbed her duffle bag and sat on the floor. Her hands pulled out the weapons she kept in the side compartment searching for one in particular. She found it, a black blade with a chrome handle that had the image of a bird etched on the side. It was heavy but she loved the weight of it in her hand. It had been quite some time since she had used it. In fact it was dangerous for her to walk around with it when there was a possibility it could be taken but she felt safer with it near her.

She got up and paced around the room while flicking the knife between her hands. As of late things had felt so out of control but then again she hadn't felt like herself in months. Her mind kept going back to the accident with Dyson. Their recovery period was a blur; the only real memory was of them leaving the hospital. She felt like something was missing in her mind from that time but she couldn't pinpoint it. This was reminiscent of the incident when Bo, Dyson and herself had been turned into teenagers due to a bug planted by the Morrigan. There was a vague feeling that something had occurred but exactly what they couldn't figure out. She paused in front of the bed then spun around and threw the knife across the room. It landed deep inside of the wall. She walked over and yanked it out from the spot it penetrated. Her hand rubbed over the area amazed at how sharp the knife was even after so many years of no use. She gripped the knife tighter and realized why she had looked for it in the first place. Despite the time she changed into some clothes to go out and slipped the knife into her pants. There was someone she had to see.

* * *

Strobe lights illuminated the otherwise dark place as bodies melded together in sync to music. Tamsin looked over the human club, eyes searching. She landed on an area to the far right where three women sat throwing back drinks and laughing. The Valkyrie straightened her jacket and walked over to the group. The redhead noticed her first and squealed.

"Holy shit, Tamsin," she said jumping up. She ran up to Tamsin and hugged her tight.

"Hey Kara, it's been awhile."

"Awhile? Try 200 hundred years you bitch. I thought I'd never see this gorgeous face again," Kara said pinching her cheek.

Tamsin eyed the other two Valkyries. "Hello Herja, Roma. How are you?"

"Well, we were fine," Roma said with a nasty smirk.

"Wow Tamsin, seeing you is like seeing a fallen angel. Maybe we should start calling you Lucifer," Herja said with an eyebrow raised.

"Hmm, well seeing you Herja is like having a reoccurring disease. Perhaps I should start calling you herpes," Tamsin said moving towards the two.

"Now, now ladies. Grudges are for men, we know better. We should always keep an open mind and..."Kara said waiting for a response.

"An open heart," the other three recited weakly.

Kara pulled Tamsin away from the other two and moved towards the bar. She ordered two shots from the bartender.

"Kara, I have enough alcohol in my system to last me an eternity. That's not what I'm here for," Tamsin said waving off the drink.

"Don't tell me you're losing your edge?" Kara said smiling as she downed both glasses.

"No, I just need to remain focused. I've got some serious shit going on."

"I can see that my friend. You look as if you are plagued by many unhappy thoughts. You must really be desperate to seek us out."

"I came seeking you, not the idiot brigade," she said pointing towards the other two women.

"Okay, let's go outside. This techno music is starting to give me a headache anyway," Kara said signaling to the other women that they were leaving.

Once outside, Tamsin reached over and hugged Kara back. When she had been an upstanding Valkyrie, Kara had been her one true friend. She had missed the feisty red head.

"How did you find us by the way?" Kara said as they began walking, arms linked.

"I'm a detective now; I've always got my ear to the ground. Usually I would head in the opposite direction from where you all are but extenuating circumstances called for other actions," Tamsin said smiling.

"I wish you hadn't stayed away so long. I know you were banished by..."

"Don't say his name. You know if you do he may be able to hear what we are saying," Tamsin said stopping and placing her finger over Kara's mouth.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Anyway, I know you were banished but I would have figured out a way to see you."

"It's better that you haven't. Did you hear what happened to Acacia?"

"Yes, may her soul rest peacefully in Valhalla," Kara said placing her hand over her heart. "But that was not your doing. He wanted to make a point and has no issue using whomever to do so. If what you need to do means He will accept you back then you must complete the task."

"It's too late for that Kara. I made my decision and now I fear He is angrier than ever. There is nothing I can do to get into his good graces but I can save his daughter. I need your help old friend," Tamsin said gripping onto Kara's arms.

"His daughter? He has found her?"

'Yes and..."

"Then all hope is lost. It is believed that she is more powerful than even Him and if he has gotten her to be by his side then I don't think there is anything to be done."

"That's just it; she hasn't chosen to be with him yet. But I can't help her until I figure some things out. That's why I need you."

"And what exactly do you need me for," Kara said with a puzzled expression.

"I need you to get me into Valhalla."

Kara searched Tamsin's face as if checking to see whether or not she was joking.

"Are you mad? You might as well walk straight up to Him and throw yourself upon his sword."

"I need to see Brunhilde. She is the only one who can help figure out why I have lost memories. I fear something very important occurred that may change everything."

"Tamsin, I would do anything for you but I don't know if I can send you to your death."

The blonde Valkyrie removed the knife she had brought with her from her pocket. The redhead's eyes opened in surprise as she took it into her hands.

"You still have it? I thought this thing lost millennia ago," Kara said running her fingers over the knife handle.

"It was the only gift I ever received from a true friend, how could I lose it. But Kara, the knife called to me tonight as if telling me I needed to find you. I knew then that this is what I needed to do," Tamsin said a pleading look in her eyes.

"The dagger of perception, allows you to see the truth behind someone's words or actions. When I gave this to you I hoped it would help you learn to trust others," Kara said handing the blade back to Tamsin. "Has it done that?"

Tamsin smiled sadly, "I honestly never felt a need to use it before."

Kara nodded her head, "I see. Well then I pray this daughter is worthy of your devotion. I will help you."

"Thank you Kara. I truly am grateful," Tamsin said as they walked back to the club.

"Yeah, yeah. Now show me by having one drink with me and the girls. I need to hear a few more of those famous barbs I've missed so much thrown in Herja's direction," Kara said slapping her hand on Tamsin's back.

"Hmm, barbs might not be the only thing that start flying," Tamsin said with a smirk.

"Aah, just like old times," Kara said as they reentered the night club.


	7. Chapter 7

The next night Tamsin sat at the bar of the Dal trying not to drink herself into a stupor. Kara's promise of help was exactly what she had hoped for but that did nothing to calm the knots that had been forming in her stomach. Her eyes looked across the bar at Dyson and Kenzi as they attempted to play a game of darts and Hale sat laughing at them. Neither was particularly good at it. She was tempted to go and join them but her mind was in too much of a chaotic state to be of any fun. The party for Bo the previous night never happened because the succubus ended up bringing down an imp that had taken up residence in an old folk's home. While they weren't really "private investigators" anymore, people still seemed to find Kenzi and Bo when they needed help of the supernatural variety. So Trick made them all promise to come the following night. Tamsin looked down at her watch. They all had been there for quite awhile waiting for the succubus. Nobody knew where she was.

"I wandered lonely as a cloud..."Lauren said taking the stool next to Tamsin.

"That floats on high o'er vales and hills," Tamsin replied.

"You know Wordsworth? I continue to be impressed by you detective," Lauren said smiling as she flagged down Trick.

"Well, if you ever try my special lasagna recipe I dare say you might fall in love," Tamsin said with a wink.

They both laughed as Trick ambled over, an exasperated look on his face.

"What kind of party is this with no guest of honor? Bo said she would be here two hours ago. It's not like her to blow off her friends or family," he said scowling as he mixed Lauren's drink.

"Are you serious with that, a cosmopolitan?" Tamsin said raising her eyebrows.

"What, just because I'm a doctor doesn't mean I don't like girly drinks," Lauren said taking a deep sip. "Yum, now that right there is perfection."

Tamsin just shook her head and ordered another whiskey and soda.

"I've been reading up on Valkyrie lore and history. You come from a very noble race. It must be hard to live up to that."

"Wow Doc, way to bring down the vibe," Tamsin said laughing uncomfortably.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, that came out wrong. What I meant to say is, it must be hard sometimes being here. Everything is so different. Easy to feel distant from everyone else," she said gesturing towards the group on the other side of the bar.

"I guess. But I've been away from Valhalla for a very long time."

"May I ask why?"

"You can ask but I don't want to talk about it. How about we save that for another day?" Tamsin said sipping her drink.

"Okay, fair enough. But I'm going to hold you to that," Lauren said with a smile.

"Can I ask you a question? Do you feel disconnected as a human dealing with the fae?"

"Sometimes. Especially the way my relationship with the fae began. Kenzi fits in better in some ways. She doesn't have my baggage and she doesn't take things too seriously. She is also fiercely loyal to Bo. I don't always feel quite so anchored."

"Not even when you were with Bo?"

"Especially not when I was with Bo. She and I have this great passion between us but such different approaches to...everything. I'm too analytical, she's too nonchalant. She has... needs that have to be filled elsewhere. It was bound to implode so I ended it," Lauren said, a wistful look taking over her face. "But sometimes I regret it."

"You could always ask her to come back to you," Tamsin said, her heart filled with pity for the human doctor.

"No, that time has passed. We still love each other but it just wouldn't work. You two on the other hand..," Lauren said raising her glass and taking a sip.

"There is no us two Doc."

"Well, I give my blessing regardless and I'm sure Dyson would as well. We just want to see Bo happy."

Tamsin wondered how that felt, to love someone so much that you would do whatever was necessary to ensure their happiness. Even if it meant you wouldn't be a part of it. Then her mind reflected back to the decision she made the night before about returning to Valhalla. She already knew that feeling better than she could have imagined.

"What's that look for?" Lauren said cocking her head to the side.

"I was just thinking that no matter how fast you try to run from things, sometimes they have a way of catching up to you."

"Hmm, I thought maybe you were thinking about whoever gave you that hickey."

Tamsin self consciously touched the area on her neck. It had almost faded but could still be seen in the right light.

"Um no, I wasn't. I must ask though, why do you think Bo and I..."

"It's the way your eyes light up when you talk about her. No matter the conversation, if Bo's name comes into it you get this dreamy eyed look. It's sweet really," Lauren said patting Tamsin's arm.

"Sweet? Oh I am definitely off my A game when people start using me and sweet in the same sentence. Now how about just for that I kick your butt in some pool?" Tamsin said getting up and grabbing her glass.

"You're on. Although I must warn you, I am really really good," Lauren replied with a smirk.

While playing pool Dyson, Kenzi and Hale all came to watch. Each woman won a game then decided to have a tie breaker.

"I have to say, I think the Doc has got this. Sorry Tam Tam," Kenzi said putting down ten dollars on the pool table.

"Oh we're making bets? Count me in and I'm going with my partner here," Dyson said putting down another ten.

"Smart choice," Tamsin said slapping Dyson on the back.

Everyone looked at Hale who was busy nuzzling into Kensi's neck as she sat on his lap. He looked up sheepishly and grinned. "Come on, I can't choose. That's like asking me to choose what I look better in, my fedoras or my suits."

"You look great in both honey," Kenzi said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Exactly my point. I refuse to pick, you're both my favorite blondes."

"Well how about I help you with that," Bo said coming up behind them.

"So you decided to grace us with your presence," Trick joked as he walked from behind the bar. Bo leaned in to kiss him on the cheek as he playfully swatted her with his hand.

"I was a little busy, I apologize. The time got away from me," Bo said.

Tamsin tried not to stare too hard at the succubus. She looked great as usual. Her chestnut hair was down and spilling like a waterfall over her shoulders. She had on her tight black pants, a sleeveless dark blue blouse and a dark brown leather jacket.

"So, I'm going to put my money on Lauren," Bo said placing her money on top of the other bills.

"Of course you are," Tamsin said with a smirk. "Guess that leaves you with me sarge."

Hale saluted the Valkyrie as she bent over to take her shot. She tried to keep her eyes down and focused on the ball she needed to hit but she could feel Bo's eyes on her and it was more distracting than she anticipated. She steadied herself and made the shot sending the ball flying over the edge of the table.

"Fuck," Tamsin yelled as Lauren and Kenzi did a happy dance.

"Damn girl. You could have least kept the ball on the table," Hale said shaking his head.

"Seems like you got a bit distracted there Tamsin," Bo said as she picked up the ball and walked over to her, placing it in her hand. "You should be more careful next time."

"I'll be sure to do that," Tamsin said as she took the ball. Their fingertips brushed against each other and she felt the heat that radiated from Bo. She fought the urge that suddenly erupted in her to take Bo over her knee and teach her about the wrongs of breaking her concentration. The Valkyrie shook her head to get rid of the thought and saw the succubus smirk as she turned to talk to Dyson and Hale. _She knows what she's doing to me_, Tamsin thought as she slammed the ball on the pool table.

"You two," Lauren said leaning into Tamsin.

"You're drunk," Tamsin said pointing to Lauren's line of empty glasses. "And wrong."

"Wrong about what?" Kenzi said jumping between them.

"Oh, Tamsin and Bo..." Lauren began as Tamsin silenced her with her hand. Lauren giggled.

"Okay, for realzies Doc you are totally drunk. And Bo and Tamsin are old news," Kenzi said leaning on Tamsin's other shoulder.

"What are you talking about?"Tamsin said furrowing her brow.

"Oh come on. Your excitement when you told me and Hale she was home, you being all sulky pants like a lovesick teen and Bo constantly hate flirting with you."

"Hate flirting? Is that even a thing?" Lauren said leaning back against the pool table to steady herself.

"Oh my friend that is most definitely a thing. And Bo and Tamsin have it down to a science. Did you not just see that exchange? You could cut the tension with a knife, preferably a cleaver. Ha look, now she's blushing," Kenzi said dodging away as Tamsin tried to grab her.

"I don't know why I hang out with you people," Tamsin said shaking her head.

"Because you lurve us," Kenzi said blowing her a kiss.

Tamsin glanced away from Kenzi and noticed a guy enter the bar that she had never seen before. He looked around for a bit then seemed to see who he wanted and began heading to where the group was sitting. Tamsin frowned as a he walked up behind Bo and slid his hands around her waist.

"Hey babe. Finally found a parking spot," the guy said kissing Bo's cheek.

"Everybody this is Richard," Bo said introducing each of them.

"Oh, is he why you were late?" Kenzi asked in a stage whisper.

Bo just smiled and grabbed Richards's hand pulling him to a table in the corner. The group gave each other looks of surprise then went back to their individual conversations. Lauren stood up but ended up falling back into the pool table.

"Whoa there Doc, are you okay?"

"Fine Tamsin, I'm just...oooh wait is the room actually spinning or am I?"

"You were throwing those drinks back like juice. No wonder you're drunk. Come on, I'm taking you home," Tamsin said putting Lauren's arm over her shoulder.

"Lauren, do you need me?" Bo said running up to them.

"No. Go back to your date Bo. Tamsin's got it," Lauren said patting the succubus's cheek.

"Can you make sure she gets home okay?" Bo said, a look of concern on her face.

"That was the plan Bo," Tamsin said, annoyance in her voice.

Bo gave her an irritated look then waved them off. As Tamsin turned with Lauren she saw Kenzi give her a look as she bit her lip and mouthed hate flirt. Tamsin couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Dyson and Hale took over helping get Lauren into Tamsin's truck. The doctor fell asleep as soon as they started moving. They arrived at the doctor's place fairly quick and Tamsin managed to sling Lauren over her shoulder to carry her into the apartment. Valkyrie strength came in handy some time.

"I am so embarrassed," Lauren said as Tamsin laid her down on her bed.

"Don't be, it was nice to see you let your hair down. You should do it more often," Tamsin said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I have had alot of shit going on in my life the last few years. Now I am just going to take it easy and..."

"And what Doc?"

Lauren put her hand up and jumped out of the bed. Tamsin watched as she ran to the bathroom and began retching into the toilet. A few minutes later the toilet flushed and the faucet was turned on. Finally Lauren emerged, a sheepish look on her face.

"No more cosmos," Lauren said falling face first onto the bed.

"Will you be okay?" Tamsin said getting up.

"Yes, but before you go I think I found the way to stop the end of your life cycle," Lauren said turning over.

"Really? What is it?"

"You have to become Bo's shield maiden."

Tamsin dropped back down to the bed and smiled sadly." Do you even know what that is Lauren?"

"Yes, I told you I've been reading about your race. From what I understand it is a Valkyrie who fights as a warrior but could also be one who chooses to fight beside a specific warrior. The two would become one in a sense, the life of the Valkyrie existing as long as the warrior lived. Is that right?"

"For the most part yes. But it is not something to consider lightly. The two will become one in every way. Where one goes so must the other and the shield maiden must take up the causes of the warrior. There must be either true love or friendship there. Neither of which Bo and I have," Tamsin said getting up again. "It was a good idea anyway Doc."

Lauren sat up and looked into Tamsin's eyes. "You deserve happiness Tamsin. Whatever you did in the past, don't let that dictate your future."

* * *

Tamsin leaned against her truck as she stood outside of the Dal. Lauren's words echoed in her head. Being a shield maiden had never been a thought, even after she realized she had feelings for Bo. And she knew why, the Valkyrie wasn't good enough to be shield maiden to a woman like Bo. Despite her recent behavior Bo was genuinely good at heart, always there for others, willing to sacrifice whatever for the people she cared about. The words she said to Bo in her bathtub all those months ago still rang true. _Your heart is both strong and gentle. You're virtuous yet you're a succubus._ Someone like that deserved another equally suited._ That will never be me, _Tamsin thought to herself. But the least she could do was ensure Bo didn't end up corrupted. And she was willing to sacrifice herself to make sure that never happened.

Tamsin began walking towards the bar door when she noticed Trick out of the corner of her eye.

"Old man, are you smoking?" Tamsin said folding her arms.

Trick walked out from behind the dumpster with a sheepish grin on his face." Just because I'm old doesn't mean I know any better. I think you know something about that," Trick said putting out the cigarette.

"Don't I" Tamsin said laughing. "So did you hear back from Stella?"

"Yes, she believes that she has someone who would be strong enough to figure out what is going on in Bo's mind. Her guess is that if Bo's dad did mess with it, he would have put some kind of psychic wall that only a really powerful fae could get beyond."

"Good, when do you think... what's wrong?" Tamsin said noticing Trick's face change.

"I don't know it feels like some kind of hush just fell over everything. Didn't it suddenly get really quiet to you?"

Tamsin listened and realized he was right. It wasn't noticeable at first but the silence was akin to white noise. It felt like everything else was being blocked out. Trick and the Valkyrie gave each other a look and rushed inside of the Dal.

"Holy shit," Tamsin said as they took in what was going on inside.

Bo was standing in the center of the room glowing a shade of red, her eyes wide open and illuminated in blue. The remaining people in the bar, including her new friend Richard, were all in some sort of trance. Their bodies were swaying to something only they could hear, their moans signifying what the succubus was making them feel.

"What the hell is she doing? Bo stop this now," Trick said starting to walk over to her. He stopped dead in his tracks as Bo turned her head to him and said," When I am done I will release them. Until then you wait."

Tamsin watched as Trick nodded his head and realized Bo was controlling him. She used that to her advantage as she moved around so that she was behind a pillar. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest as she tried to think of a way to break Bo's spell. She pulled a hair tie out of her pocket and wrapped her hair into its usual bun and readied herself. Her face took on it Valkyrie form and she made her way over to the succubus. Bo turned to her and Tamsin could feel the power being sent her way. She couldn't fight it but so long so she tried to get as close as possible.

"You don't want to do this, especially to Trick," Tamsin said as she got closer.

"I would never hurt my grandfather. I'm simply having fun," Bo said a hint of doubt in her voice.

Tamsin took that opportunity to lunge at Bo, tackling her to the ground. She straddled her and held her down. She could feel everyone in the room, including Trick break from Bo's hold.

"Everyone out now," Trick yelled.

People started leaving but Richard ran over to where Tamsin and Bo were.

"That was so awesome. Are we going back to your place to uh finish?" he said, his voice eager.

"Seriously dude? What the fuck are you?" Tamsin said whipping her head in his direction.

"Um, I'm a druid. Well my dad is and my mom is.."

"That's interesting because I thought maybe you were a member of the dumb fucks. Get the hell out of here now," Tamsin yelled.

Bo began to laugh hysterically as Richard ran out of the bar, Trick followed behind to lock the door.

Tamsin released Bo's arms but stayed on top of her. "Do you mind explaining what we just saw?"

"Not really," Bo replied, her laughter subsiding. She stared into Tamsin's eyes for a moment and a seductive look came over her face. "God, you are so fucking hot," she said grabbing the back of Tamsin's head and bringing her down for a kiss.

Tamsin pulled back but the minute their lips met she felt herself reciprocating. She couldn't stop the moans that immediately came from her mouth and was shocked at her body's immediate response. Bo's hands grabbed onto her hips and pushed them down making her grind into the succubus. If not for Trick calling her name, Tamsin knew she would have given in right then and there. Instead she pried their lips apart and proceeded to pull back and punch Bo in the jaw. A look of shock replaced the one of ecstasy on Bo's face, and then she began laughing again.

Tamsin pulled Bo up from the floor and threw her against the bar. She yanked a pair of handcuffs from her pocket and snapped them on Bo's hands which she placed behind her back.

"Hmm, if you wanted to get me into handcuffs detective, all you had to do was ask," Bo said still shaking with laughter.

"What's wrong with her?" Tamsin said turning to Trick.

"I think she is experiencing some kind of high from all the energy she was gathering," Trick said, a worried look on his face. 'I've never seen her like this."

"It's only going to get worse. Whatever He did to Bo, pretty soon she isn't going to be the succubus we know."

"Where are you taking her?" Trick said as Tamsin moved Bo towards the front door.

"We're going on a little field trip," Tamsin said as they went out into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, I'm glad that people like where the story is going. I was really looking forward to seeing an evil Bo this past season on the show but they have yet to go there, so I hope you continue to enjoy my version.**

* * *

Tamsin threw Bo into the passenger side of her truck and slammed the door. The succubus began singing what sounded like a wrongly worded version of the song I love rock and roll. Trick came running out with a box in his hand.

"Here, you may need this," he said pulling out a leather bracelet.

"What is it?" Tamsin said turning it over in her hands.

"It can grant you some ability to resist Bo's charms should she try to use them against you. I'm not sure how powerful she's become at this point but it should at least allow you to think clearly and not end up like you did in the bar," Trick said, his concerned gaze watching Bo as she sang her heart out.

" I could have used this some time ago. Why are you just bringing it out now?"

"Honestly, it's not something I ever thought any of us would need. Not for Bo."

Tamsin nodded, slipping the bracelet onto her wrist. She jumped into the truck and looked over at the succubus. The singing had stopped and she was sitting very still gazing out the window. The Valkyrie didn't expect that would last long.

They drove for a few miles before Bo began struggling with the handcuffs.

"These things are uncomfortable."

"Yeah, well if you hadn't gone all succupsycho I wouldn't need to use them."

"I'm hungry. You didn't let me feed," Bo said, her voice full of frustration.

"Feeding on unwilling people is akin to rape Bo. I was not going to let you do that."

"I didn't see anyone there complaining," Bo said with a smirk.

"If you were yourself right now, we wouldn't be having this conversation. I don't care how much control you think you have over your powers, real control is learning where and when to use it and on whom," Tamsin said glancing at Bo.

The succubus was silent as she continued to stared out the window. Tamsin hoped the silence meant she was thinking about what she had done. As they continued to drive Bo began to hum. Tamsin recognized the tune.

"You are my sunshine? Are you going all Pollyanna on me?"

"My dad used to sing it to me when I was a kid to calm me."

"Did it work?"

Bo turned towards Tamsin, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears," Yeah, it did."

"Fuck me," Tamsin mumbled as she glanced at Bo. The tear filled brown eyes were a killer. She wanted to palm her face as she found herself singing, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray, you'll never know dear how much I love you, oh please don't take my sunshine away."

She looked at Bo and noticed that her body had become more relaxed. She began to sing again and finished the song just as they reached their destination.

"Didn't expect you to know all the words to a song like that," Bo said softly.

"Don't you dare tell anyone I did that got it?" Tamsin said turning to Bo before she got out of the truck. Bo nodded her head, a sad smile on her face.

Tamsin went over to the passenger side and pulled Bo from the truck.

"What is this place?" Bo said, her voice sounding tired.

"You don't recognize it?" Tamsin looked to see if the succubus was lying.

They were at the old opera house where the dead body Tamsin and Dyson examined was found. The Valkyrie needed to know if Bo was capable of killing again. The confusion on her face at least indicated she had never been there before.

"A body was dumped here a few days ago. Looked like the life had been sucked from him. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Anger replaced the look of tiredness on Bo's face," You think I did it? That I would kill an innocent person to feed? Shouldn't be surprised, you probably still think I killed that dark fae guy. Well I have news for you, I did."

Tamsin stared at Bo as her brain tried to register what she had just revealed.

"You killed him? After you denied it to no end..."

"He was an asshole okay? I caught him on more than one occasion at this club getting a little too aggressive with some women so I wanted to teach him a lesson. But I couldn't completely control my feed like I can now and I took too much. It wasn't for pleasure, trust me"

Tamsin stood there in stunned silence. At one point she was so anxious to prove that Bo was a murderer, unable to control her hunger like every other succubus she had met. Then she got to know her and saw what type of person she really was and realized there was no one like her. Now this...

"But you lied to me and Dyson..."

"What did you expect me to do? Especially with the way you came at me, I was defensive," Bo said with a sigh. "Look, I know I've been a little crazy lately but I'm not a killer Tamsin. At least not an intentional one and I certainly didn't kill anybody recently. I know how to handle myself now."

"Oh yeah, that was really evident earlier. How do I know you're not lying now?" Tamsin said closing the space between her and Bo.

"Because you know me," Bo said leaning forward so that their faces were nearly touching. She began speaking again, this time her voice almost a whisper but Tamsin heard every word. "That mark on your neck was from a dream. One with crimson and white dresses, yes?"

Tamsin nodded her head, knowing she should have been surprised that Bo knew of the dream. She wasn't.

"Your body sings to me Valkyrie, why? I've been trying to figure it out ever since I came back. Now you call to me even in your sleep. That's never happened with anyone else."

"I thought you did it on purpose," Tamsin said as her mind started to feel foggy.

Bo laughed seductively, "It was enjoyable but not on purpose. That is a power I was not aware of but if you remove these handcuffs perhaps we can figure this out together."

Tamsin nodded yes as she turned Bo around and took out the keys to the cuffs. But before she unlocked them her mind suddenly cleared and she realized what she was doing. The bracelet was coming in handy. She spun Bo back around and sneered at her.

"That shit isn't going to work this time. We're not done with this conversa..." Tamsin felt herself go flying back as Bo rammed into her body sending them barreling to the ground.

"What the fuck Bo..."

"Get your shit together, we've got company," the succubus said rolling off of her.

Tamsin looked up and saw the reason Bo tackled her. A large man wielding a sword was pulling it out of the front of her truck. He must have swung it the same time Bo forced them to the ground.

"Hey that's my truck asshole," Tamsin said jumping up.

The Valkyrie pulled out her dagger and whistled at the man. He turned towards her grunting as he yanked the sword from the truck. He ambled over; sword raised above his head and swung it down hard, slicing through the air. Tamsin felt the whoosh as she dodged to the side and sliced at him. She caught him in the side but he didn't even react. _Okay,_ the Valkyrie thought to herself as she choreographed her next move.

Before the guy had a chance to swing in her direction, Tamsin delivered three successive punches to his abdomen. He stumbled a bit from the force of the blows but still tuned around primed to stab at her. He missed her by a few inches but still managed to cut into her back. The Valkyrie screamed in pain as she dropped her blade to the ground.

"Damn it Tamsin. You should have just uncuffed me, "Bo said as she backed into a column and slowly worked herself up to her feet.

The assassin threw his sword down in obvious frustration and grabbed Tamsin by the neck. He wrapped his meaty hands around her and began to squeeze. The Valkyrie could feel herself getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen. She kicked out and managed to hit his stomach but it had no effect. Her eyes went to Bo and she noticed her focusing on the big man.

"Hey lover, maybe you want to drop her and come over here. I know I'm what you came for," Bo said her eyes turning blue.

The assassin continued to choke Tamsin then suddenly stopped although he still held on to her neck. He cocked his head to the side like a dog listening to a whistle only he could hear before dropping her. Tamsin coughed and gasped for air.

"Why don't you get those keys from her pocket so you can unlock me," Bo said with a smirk.

The assassin roughly rummaged through Tamsin's pants as she still tried to catch her breath. Once he found the keys he ambled over to Bo looking like an excited puppy instead of a crazed killer. Bo turned and allowed him to unlock the handcuffs. She rubbed her wrists after they were off as the man stood in front of her as if awaiting orders.

"Kneel," she said pointing to the ground in front of her.

The man did as he was told. Bo pulled out a dagger from her hip and placed it in the assassin's hand.

"Since you like messing with throats so much, how about you slit yours," Bo said as she backed up.

The assassin took the dagger and slid it deep and deliberately into his neck. Tamsin grimaced at the wet sucking sound it made. The wound instantly began gushing blood as he continued until he cut all the way across his throat. He started convulsing as his hand fell beside him and the dagger dropped to the ground. His body slumped to the side, his head hanging precariously on what muscle hadn't been severed in his violent act.

Tamsin slowly got up from her hands and knees and dusted herself off. She picked up her blade and walked over to Bo. The succubus was staring at the assassin's body with an odd look on her face.

"I just made a man kill himself, "Bo said staring down at the pool of blood forming at her feet.

"Yes you did," Tamsin said trying not to show the fear that had settled into her chest.

"Dear God, what am I?" Bo said turning to Tamsin a look of panic on her face.

"You're...Bo. He was going to kill you anyway, it doesn't matter," Tamsin said trying to reassure.

"But it does matter. I saw him choking you and this rage filled me but I calmed it to make him come to me. I was going to feed from him but...I wanted to see him suffer instead. I've never felt that kind of anger before."

"Bo, I know you said your father was teaching you control but what else did he say to you?"

Bo hesitated then stepped over the man to pick up her dagger. She wiped it clean on the shirt of the assassin, a look of distaste on her face. She finally raised her face to Tamsin and sighed.

"He told me that because I am a succubus and ruled by passion I must learn to control it by allowing it to run free. That restraining my power only leads to those freak outs I used to have."

Tamsin nodded, "There is some truth to that but you can't allow your passion to become who you are. If what you're compelled to do is not within your true nature, real power is not allowing it to control you."

"But what if I like what it wants me to do?" Bo said.

Tamsin stood there stunned, "I honestly don't know how to answer that."

Bo nodded and began walking towards the truck. She stopped for a moment and turned enough to be heard by Tamsin.

"I will go wherever you like Tamsin if you ask. But don't ever handcuff me again."

Tamsin watched Bo walk away and stared down at the assassin's body. For the first time in a long time she was at a loss for words.

* * *

After a short moment of indecision Tamsin called her partner. Dyson appeared not too long after other squad cars pulled into the lot. Tamsin watched as he went over to Bo and gave her a hug. Ever the protector. He jogged over to the Valkyrie as she stood over the body watching the coroner's staff bag it.

"That is one big assassin," Dyson said as they zipped up the body bag.

"Yeah, well that meant nothing to our girl over there. She handled him like a freaking puppeteer. "

"Any idea on where he might have come from," Dyson said circling the area.

"My guess is the Morrigan. Bo really embarrassed her the other night in that club."

"Evonny being vindictive, never would have figured that," Dyson said with a smirk. He stopped in front of Tamsin, "What the hell are you two doing out here anyway?"

"I had to know if Bo killed that man we found a few days ago, I thought if I brought her out here it would get her to talk. She knows nothing about it."

"Tamsin, you're a police officer. You want to question a suspect you go through the proper channels," Dyson said in a firm voice.

"I'm sorry but Bo went into super succubus mode earlier and I was a little freaked out. I wasn't thinking straight," Tamsin said kicking a stone by her foot.

"Trick told me, I was at the Dal when you called. What's happening to her?" Dyson said, fear evident in his voice.

"What's happening is Daddy has convinced her that allowing her true nature to come forth will free her. I think it might actually have the opposite effect. If she loses who she really is and becomes a slave to her abilities..."

"Then he gets to come in and mold her as he sees fit. And I'm going to guess it isn't to make her a better person," Dyson said, his voice filled with anger. "What can we do?"

"I was able to get an old friend of mine to take me to Valhalla so that I can get some answers."

"Why can't you go on your own? Aren't you still a Valkyrie?"

"It's a story best told when I've had a few drinks in me wolf boy. All you need to know is I want you to come with me tomorrow night," Tamsin said with a smile.

"Me? So you want us to walk into a possible death trap together. Gee I didn't know you cared," Dyson said playfully tapping Tamsin with his fist.

"Oh don't act like you don't want to play hero to our favorite little succubunny over there," Tamsin said beginning to walk to her truck.

"I'm sorry, is someone jealous?" Dyson said following behind.

"Not at all D man, not at all," Tamsin said she got to her truck and flipped him off.

Dyson laughed and just shook his head. Tamsin attempted to get into the driver's seat but suddenly the pain from where the assassin's blade sliced into her earlier forced her back to the ground. Bo looked over from the passenger seat, concern on her face.

"Tamsin are you hurt? Why didn't you say something?" The succubus asked as she got out of the truck.

"Holy shit. You're bleeding pretty heavily," Dyson said lifting her jacket.

"Please, I've had worse. I've been in battles remember. I'm just gonna get Bo home and..."

Everything went black as Tamsin felt herself fall to the ground.

* * *

Voices surrounded her infiltrating her thoughts. She could feel her body being placed onto a soft surface, her jacket and shirt carefully being removed. She wanted to tell whoever it was that sounded so concerned that she was alright but all Tamsin could do was moan in pain. Soft hands placed something warm and wet on her side and wiped what she assumed was her wound clean. Those same soft hands slowly turned her over. Then she felt a presence beside her face and what sounded like the voice of an angel that whispered to her, "I'm here, you can rest now." Then she felt those hands again as they splayed out on her stomach and began pulsing energy into her body. The pain suddenly dulled and was replaced with a pleasant feeling of calm. The Valkyrie once again went into darkness but this time one of sleep.

* * *

Tamsin snapped awake and took a few minutes to place where she was. She recognized Bo's room and when she glanced to the side she could see the succubus curled up in a chair that sat in the corner. She looked down at her side and saw the wound that was still seeping blood. _Shit_, she thought to herself. At the time it happened she didn't realize just how deep the sword had gone. The Valkyrie attempted to turn so that she could get up instead she cried out in agony as she fell back on the bed. Bo awoke and jumped up from her chair running over to the bed.

"Hey, hey now. I'm right here baby," Bo said kneeling beside the bed and placing her hand on Tamsin's stomach. She began sending more pulses of energy into her and it helped ease the pain.

"Baby? Not two hours ago you were threatening me about handcuffing you and now you're calling me sweet names. I don't get you, I don't get any of this," Tamsin said, confusion all over her face.

Bo removed her hands and sat back on her heels, "I don't get it either but I've never felt like this. You frustrate me, amuse me, tempt me, anger me and move me like nobody else. You make me feel alive. Whatever this is, I want it," Bo said moving towards the bed and holding Tamsin's face in her hands.

Bo leaned in and kissed the Valkyrie gently then pulled back to slowly transfer chi into her. Tamsin closed her eyes as the energy pulsed through her body and began to heal her. When she opened them Bo was staring at her, a myriad of emotions playing on her face.

Tamsin hesitated then smiled, "I want this too. But I think we can both agree we have shitty timing."

Bo laughed and shook her head yes. She balanced herself on the bed as she began to get up but fell back as if dizzy. Tamsin grabbed her and sat her back down.

"I forgot you haven't fed. Dyson was with us, you could have asked him," Tamsin said

"Didn't want to feed from him, "Bo said her voice sounding weak.

"Well you have to do something, especially after sending some chi my way. You can feed from me," Tamsin replied.

"No, "Bo said standing up and backing away. "I remember that dream. I don't want to hurt you. And I don't want you to see me as a monster."

"I could never see you that way," Tamsin said reaching out her hand, trying to hide the hesitation in her voice.

"Then why do I see fear in your eyes," Bo said as she backed further away, then turned and ran from the room.

"Bo," Tamsin yelled.

The Valkyrie jumped up and frantically searched for a shirt in Bo's dresser. When she found one she rushed down the stairs and found the keys to her truck on the kitchen counter.

"Fuck my life," Tamsin yelled in frustration as she followed Bo out into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Tamsin fumbled with her keys as she rushed to get inside her truck. She sat down and pulled out her cell phone, dialing a now familiar number.

"Come on, pick up," she yelled to the ringing phone as she drove out of her spot.

"Hello," said the female voice on the other end.

"Kenzi, I need you," Tamsin replied as she sped down the highway almost colliding with another car. "Watch where you're going asshole," she screamed as she continued by.

"Um, can you try not to bust my ear drums? And are you aware it's like 1 in the morning?"

"And your point would be?" Tamsin replied not missing an opportunity to bother the human.

"Oh nothing, I'm always available to you Tam Tam," Kenzi said popping the bubble gum she was chewing on, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Tamsin flinched at the annoying nickname," Whatever kid, I need to know where Bo would go if she needs to feed."

"Hmm, well that depends. If she's gone awhile without she hooks up with someone fae, if she hasn't then..."

"Okay so say she's really hungry, where would she be?"

"Geez, interrupt much."

"Kenzi, this is serious. I need to find Bo before something bad happens."

Kenzi's tone changed from light hearted to worried," What's going on? Did Bo hulk out again?"

"Something like that. It's nothing for you to worry about I just need to make sure she's okay. She ran from me..."

"What did you do to her?

"What did I do? Last time I checked she was the one stomping all over my heart," Tamsin said immediately regretting it.

"Oh really, Miss there is nothing going on with Bo. And who knew you had a heart, go figure."

"Kenzi," Tamsin sighed.

"Okay, okay. Try this place called Ecstasy, its over on..."

"I know where that is, it's a dark fae S&M bar. Since when does Bo go to that type of place?"

"I don't know, she only mentioned it recently. I think her desires have gotten a touch darker if you ask me"

"And you never thought to mention this?"

"Oh I'm sorry, what should I have done? Run to everyone and said oh hey, Bo might be into bondage and spankings now, should I be concerned? She's a succubus; I figured she was experimenting with the wonder snatch."

Tamsin smirked," Wonder snatch? How do you come up with this stuff?"

"It all stems from this brilliant mind of mine."

Tamsin pulled into the parking lot of Ecstasy and saw Bo's camaro a few cars over.

"I'm here and I see her car. Thanks kid," Tamsin said preparing to hang up.

"Ugh, could you stop calling me kid. It makes me feel like I'm ten."

"I'll stop when you stop calling me all of those ridiculous names you come up with."

"Oh come on, Tamilicous. When I do it, it's cute," Kenzi said hanging up.

"She is so going to get it when I see her," Tamsin mumbled to herself as she exited the truck.

She took a look around at some of the crowd hanging out in front of the club. Some of the faces looked familiar but one in particular stood out near the entrance.

"Hey Vex," Tamsin said as she got to the door.

"Well, well if it isn't our resident detective Valkyrie. Give me a minute love, I'm handling something," Vex said turning back to the bouncer standing beside him.

"Listen you wanker, if I have to tell you again how many people to let in at once I'm going to make you cut off your own bits, ya understand me? Now sod off"

The bouncer nodded his head and walked back over to the line of people waiting to get in. His response made Tamsin want to laugh. The guy was at least twice the size of Vex, but the dark fae's power to manipulate was enough to scare anyone.

"Alright then, how may I be of assistance Tamsin? Fancy a bit of rough and tumble do ya?" Vex said making his way over and placing his hand on Tamsin's shoulder.

"No, but I hear you have a special guest tonight. A certain unaligned succubus."

"Oy, I think I do recall a small dark and sexy little succubus coming in here. Now it ain't my job to keep tabs on them sort of things but I may or may not have let such a person in through the VIP entrance," Vex said pointing to the side of the building.

Tamsin sighed," And what are the chances I get that same type of treatment."

"Hmm, a monetary donation would be greatly appreciated," Vex said grinning.

Tamsin stared him down until he began to look uncomfortable. "Or I could write you up and have you arrested for all the violations I'm sure you have in this fine establishment," Tamsin said with a smirk.

"Oh come on, I was just taking the piss out of ya. No need to get so serious," he said beckoning her to follow him.

Vex walked her to the door putting in a code and held it open for her to enter.

"Enjoy," he said with a wink.

Tamsin entered and let her eyes adjust to the darkness. There were strobe lights going off in the dance area but the others were only lit by red bulbs. The walls were colored black which made it that much harder to navigate. She noticed a man out of the corner of her eye looking at her. He was short and balding with a slightly pudgy build. She tried not to roll her eyes when she noticed him moving towards her.

"Do you want to play?" the guy said as he saddled up next to her. He was shorter than her by what looked like five inches and had on an almost too normal outfit considering where they were, a dress shirt and slacks with a tie.

"Dude, seriously? You have to be this tall for this ride," Tamsin said indicating with her hand at her head level.

"Oh please, please mistress. Let me serve you," the man said dropping to his knees and kissing her shoe.

"Holy shit, get off the floor," Tamsin said grabbing him by his arm. She sighed,"Fine you want to serve me, find out where a woman went who came in maybe ten minutes ago. She's a brunette, short, and very sexy. Her eyes turn from brown to blue when she's... hungry"

"Oh yes, I will find her for you mistress," the man said running off.

"Okay then," Tamsin said heading towards the bar. She walked up to it and waved the bartender over.

"Whiskey on the rocks," she said turning around to stare out at the crowd as he prepared the drink.

There were a sea of bodies moving on the dance floor and if you watched long enough it was as if they were moving in unison. People were in various states of dress, from the fully clothed to the barely there. Tamsin could understand Bo's attraction to a place like this; it was unapologetically sexual and left people free to explore their desires. How could a succubus resist?

"Your drink," the bartender said sliding it across the counter.

Tamsin reached in her pocket for money and realized she left her wallet. "Shit, I don't have cash on me."

"Doesn't matter, the boss said anything you want is on the house," the bartender said gesturing across the room.

Tamsin raised her glass in acknowledgment at Vex and he made a bowing motion. She tried not to think about what kind of favor would be called in for the generosity. If there was one thing common among all dark fae, it was that no act of kindness was given without a price.

The Valkyrie downed the drink and placed it back on the counter. Her eyes scanned the room for the little man and noticed him pushing his way towards her location.

"Mistress, I found out that the woman you are looking for is in one of the private rooms. Would you like me to take you to them?" the man said averting his eyes.

"Yes, I would. Lead on, uh, slave," Tamsin said trying to find a proper derogatory term. It seemed to work because a look of joy ran across the man's face.

They weaved their way through the crowd and Tamsin tried not to touch anyone. It was hard since they had to cut across the dance floor and people weren't really moving out of the way. She had to swat a few hands that strayed onto her body. After a few minutes they made it across and went down a staircase that felt like they were descending into a pit. The darkness upstairs was nothing compared to the lower floor. It was lit by dark blue lights that barely reflected off of the black walls.

"I assume you've been down here before," she asked the man as he expertly led her through.

"Oh yes, many times mistress. I always find someone big and strong like you who want to play."

He finally stopped at a door towards the end of the hall. "This leads to the various rooms mistress. You will find your friend in one of them, although most people do not like to be disturbed when they are using them."

"Oh, trust me. She'll want to be disturbed," Tamsin said as she went to open the door. She stopped and turned around," What type of fae are you?"

"A sylph, mistress."

"An air spirit, how interesting. I heard your kind don't often take human form."

"We don't but I do on occasion to enjoy earthly delights with kind mistresses such as you," he said with a grin. He caught himself looking directly at her and looked down again.

"What's your name?"

"Stanley mistress."

"Well Stanley the sylph, I'm going to assume you will wait here for me. But I may take awhile so feel free to leave," Tamsin said opening the door.

"I will wait until you return mistress," Stanley said dropping to the floor and prostrating himself in front of her.

Suit yourself," Tamsin said as she went through to the other side.

* * *

The door slammed shut behind the Valkyrie and an almost eerie silence greeted her. She figured the rooms were probably soundproof which accounted for the lack of noise. The hallway was better lit than the previous one so she was able to navigate it easily. She eyed the doors; they were all nondescript except for roman numerals etched onto them. Tamsin had no idea how she was going to figure out where Bo was until she suddenly felt a pull from her center. The feeling was similar to when Bo would begin her feed._ She must be feeding nearby_, Tamsin thought to herself.

She wasn't sure how or why she could feel it but she decided to go along with it as her body began to move down the hall. She stopped in front of a door marked XV and placed her hand on it. The pulling feeling became stronger. She tried the doorknob and was surprised to feel it turn. Tamsin pushed the door and entered the room.

It was dimly lit and as Tamsin's eyes swept across the room she could see various toys and objects for use. Her eyes landed on a bed towards the back of the room. It was a large canopy. Bo and a man were kneeling on the bed kissing. The succubus had her shirt off but still wore her bra and the guy was also shirtless. Bo stopped kissing him and began to trail kisses down his chest. Not able to watch any longer the Valkyrie stalked across the room and saw Bo look up just as she reached the grabbed the guy's arm and yanked him from the bed.

"Tamsin what are you doing here?" Bo said jumping off the bed.

The Valkyrie ignored Bo and dragged the guy across the floor and dropped his arm when she reached the door. She grabbed his shirt and shoes and threw them at his body.

"Get the fuck out of here."

The guy got up from the floor and sized her up. The Valkyrie allowed a hint of her true face to show. He looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it. Instead he took his stuff and ran from the room.

"Well, that was surprisingly easy," Tamsin said a pleased look on her face.

The Valkyrie turned around and was taken by surprise as Bo shoved her back against the wall.

"So now you know my little secret," Bo said placing her hands against the wall on either side of Tamsin.

"Looks like it succubus. Very interesting place you've chosen as your feeding ground," Tamsin said with a smirk. "Didn't think this would be your style but I dig it."

"Do you?" Bo said pushing off the wall. Her eyes trailed down Tamsin's body. "Once again you interrupted my feeding. That's a problem."

Tamsin moved closer to Bo," I told you earlier, feed from me."

"And I told you no," Bo said putting her hand up to create space between them.

Tamsin took Bo's hand and raised it to her face, caressing her cheek with it. She moved the succubus's hand down and wrapped it around her throat. They stared into each other's eyes and Tamsin could see the flash of blue.

"I'm a big bad Valkyrie remember? I can take it," Tamsin said softly.

Bo yanked her hand away and turned around," You don't understand. I can hold back if I need to with anyone else but with you, I feel..."

"Out of control," Tamsin said turning Bo around. "I know, I feel the same way but you don't have to hold back with me. I'm not afraid of you."

She watched as Bo's eyes turned bright blue," Maybe you should be."

Tamsin smirked as she stepped back and removed her jacket flinging it on the floor. She began to unbutton the shirt she wore. Bo's eyes followed her fingers as the shirt slowly opened. She pulled that off and dropped it at her feet. Her hands slid down her torso and unbuttoned her jeans, pulling the zipper down. The whole time the Valkyrie kept her eyes fixed on Bo's, reveling in the heat of her stare. She kicked off her shoes and slid her jeans down letting them pool at her feet. She stepped out of them and stood there in only her bra and underwear.

Tamsin waited as Bo appraised her, her eyes still bright blue. The look on her face was one of pure hunger, she resembled a lion assessing its prey. The Valkyrie felt like Bo wanted to devour her but instead of inciting fear it made her want to be the succubus's next meal.

"Okay?" Tamsin said, surprised at the nervousness in her voice. As she stood there she felt nervous and raw, like she had been stripped not of her clothes but her pride. There had never been anyone she desired more than the woman standing in front of her and the thought of being rejected again had her on edge.

Bo stepped towards her, her eyes suddenly turning brown again. She smiled in a way Tamsin hadn't seen since before she was taken and held her hand out, "Okay."

* * *

**So I know I'm terrible stopping this here but I'm really trying to formulate something juicy for the next part and it might take some time. I thought it better to at least put up what I have so far. Also I am curious how people would like me to proceed as far as the scenario coming up. I have yet to have an extended love scene with these two and I want to do it right. So, do you guys want sweet and sexy or rough and graphic? Let me know in the comments and whatever is most requested will be next. And thanks as always for the comments and follows. I'm so happy people are enjoying the story!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, ask and you shall receive. Thank you to everyone who commented and gave suggestions for this next chapter. Work and sleep be damned, this poured out of me and so did chapter 11. I want to give time for everyone to digest this one before I put up the next but I promise the next one will answer some questions people have. And I ultimately decided to go with a little bit of everything in this scene but I had to give a good amount of rough because well the environment called for it. As always let me know what you think and enjoy!**

* * *

Tamsin took a hold of Bo's outreached hand and was startled when the succubus gripped it tightly practically yanking the Valkyrie into her. Bo turned over her hand and hooked her finger underneath the leather bracelet Trick had given Tamsin to wear. She pulled it off and flung it onto the pile of discarded clothes.

"You won't be needing that since you trust me, right?" Bo said not breaking eye contact with Tamsin.

"Right," Tamsin said trying to ignore the fear that was taking up residence inside of her.

_This isn't you, show her who you really are_, Tamsin thought to herself. She closed her eyes briefly and her mind flew through the past few weeks. All of the frustration and desire that had been coursing through her. Now was the time to let it out. _Game on_, she said in her mind smiling.

Tamsin gripped Bo to her, smirking at the look of surprise on the succubus's face. She wrapped her right leg around Bo's and forced her to the ground. They both dropped and Tamsin shook her head after they landed.

"They have really thought of everything here," she said gesturing to the floor that she hadn't realized was padded.

"All the better to do this," Bo said using the opportunity to roll herself on top of Tamsin.

The Valkyrie had to admit she was turned on by Bo's strength but she wasn't going to give up dominance that easily. She pulled Bo down to her but instead of kissing her lips as she so badly wanted, she whispered in her ear.

"You're going to have to do alot better than that if you want to take me down," Tamsin said using all of her strength to push Bo off of her.

The succubus let out a frustrated yell as she went flying back landing on her ass. She stood up and her eyes went blue again. Tamsin's thoughts became a blur as she started to feel Bo project energy towards her. She fell back in ecstasy and began writhing around uncontrollably.

"Bo," she managed to murmur but the succubus just stood there with a seductive grin on her face.

Tamsin felt her hand slide down her torso and into her underwear. She wasn't sure if it was because she wanted to or because Bo was making her but the ache between her legs needed to be put to rest. She slipped a finger into her cleft and began massaging her clit. She was shocked at how wet she was but also turned on. She slipped her finger inside and continued to stroke herself. The orgasm hit her hard and fast, no doubt a result of Bo's manipulations. From under her half lidded eyes she could see the succubus standing with folded arms looking very pleased.

"Not fair," Tamsin said after she caught her breath.

"You didn't say I couldn't use my powers," Bo said with a self satisfied grin.

"Well then, its only right I reciprocate," Tamsin said rising from the floor.

She walked up to Bo and rammed their lips together. The kiss was hard enough to hurt but Tamsin didn't pull back. Instead she slowed down only to bite Bo's bottom lip, satisfied by the yelp that came from the succubus's mouth. She wrapped her hand around Bo's neck as she continued to kiss her leading her to the wall.

Even though she never used her abilities lightly Tamsin knew she could use them on Bo without consequence. So she began whispering into Bo's ear , her Valkyrie side changing her face over.

"You don't want to use your powers on me. You want to let me in without them. This would be more fun if you just gave in."

"I don't need my powers?"Bo said pulling back.

"No," Tamsin said as she pushed Bo against the wall.

The succubus looked momentarily confused as Tamsin strapped her into the contraption against the wall. It was a rack of some kind that had cuffs at both the bottom and top. Tamsin only used the top and then stepped back with an evil grin. Bo seemed to come out of her fog and realized what had been done. Her eyes turned blue but before she could do anything Tamsin shook her head.

"Ah ah ah succubus, we've played this your way now we're going to play it mine. You aren't allowed to use your powers until I say so."

"And why would I agree to that?" Bo said a look of defiance on her face.

"Because you want me just as much as I want you. And I promise, giving up control to me doesn't mean you lose power. If anything you gain it because I want you so fucking bad," Tamsin said

Bo eyes returned to brown and she smiled, "Fine, you win Valkyrie. I'll play your little game but I thought I told you I didn't like being handcuffed," she said shaking her wrists.

"I know but I like you in them," Tamsin said with a sexy smirk as she walked over to the bookcase on the other side of the room.

She grabbed a blindfold she found there and walked back over to the shackled succubus.

"You know so many of people only ever focus on the dominant role when it comes to power play. Not as much respect is given to the submissive. But I have been alive a very long time, I respect the beauty of both sides," Tamsin said as she stood in front of Bo. "There is much pleasure to be had in letting go and submitting."

Tamsin winked at Bo as she placed the blindfold over her eyes. She stepped back cocking her head to the side as she let her eyes linger over every inch of Bo's body.

"I have to say, I am enjoying you like this," Tamsin said with a chuckle.

She walked back over to the succubus and began kissing her again, this time slower and more deliberate. Their tongues slid over each other and Tamsin smiled at the moans coming from Bo. She abruptly stopped the kiss and switched to kissing along Bo's cheek, making her gasp when she licked along her jaw line. The Valkyrie moved her hands behind Bo's back and unsnapped her bra, marveling in her breasts as they fell free.

"They really are lovely," Tamsin said as she began to massage them with her hands. "Are my hands as soft as you remember?"

She could see by Bo's reaction she remembered the statement she had made months ago. "Yes," she managed to get out in between gasps of pleasure.

Tamsin dipped her head down and licked a trail down Bo's stomach eliciting more gasps. She dropped to her knees unbuckling the succubus's jeans, pulling them down to her ankles. She slipped them off and flung them across the room. She was surprised when she turned back around and realized the succubus hadn't lied about not wearing underwear.

"Well that makes this much easier," Tamsin said lifting Bo's leg and placing it over her shoulder. She buried her face in between the succubus's thighs and began to slowly slide her tongue inside. She could hear Bo's breathing becoming faster and deeper the more she licked. The Valkyrie swirled her tongue up and down the cleft alternating between flicking and sucking Bo's clit. Tamsin felt herself becoming more and more excited as the succubus groaned , her hands finding their way to the Valkyrie's shoulders. Her fingernails dug into Tamsin's skin but rather than deter her the pain spurred her to lick faster and harder. She could tell Bo was getting closer to release and she wanted to give it to her but not like that.

Instead she slowed down and stopped, reluctantly moving away from the succubus. Bo murmured protest but seemed to think better of it and quieted down. Tamsin wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and proceeded to unlock Bo from the cuffs. She expected the succubus to jump on her as soon as the cuffs were off but she remained docile.

"You being submissive? Didn't think I'd see the day," Tamsin said leading Bo over to the bed."

Bo gave a sly smile," I like submitting to you."

"But you're doing this because I demanded it," Tamsin said pushing her to bend over a bench. She leaned in and spoke into her ear," When I'm done with you, you're going to beg me for this."

Tamsin went searching in the room again and found what she was looking for boxed up. She ripped it open and began to assemble the pieces.

"I'm going to guess that here they go by the, you used it you bought methodology," Tamsin said as she strapped the item to her body.

"You would guess right. I have some interesting items in my trunk," Bo said eliciting a laugh from Tamsin.

"Well looks like I have something to add to your collection, "she said walking back over to Bo.

She stroked the shaft of the strap on she had just attached to her body and shook her head knowing Bo would be shocked at her using it. She admired the succubus's backside as she stood behind her. After a quick slap that got Bo to groan in frustration she reached down and slid her finger into her wetness before wrapping a hand around the cock and guiding it into her. Bo gasped and trembled as Tamsin spread her open slowing working her way inside. She started off slow but it didn't take long before she felt herself losing control, the friction against her own clit beginning to overpower her. She slowed down despite Bo's protests then stopped. This was after all a means to an end.

Tamsin grabbed Bo off of the bench and sat on it in her stead. She positioned the succubus to straddle her and impaled her on top of the cock. Bo bit her lip in an attempt to stay quiet but the Valkyrie could see that she was finally losing control. Her breathing became erratic and her body had taken on a slight glow. Sensing she was close, Tamsin yanked the blindfold off and was rewarded with the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Now feed ," Tamsin growled as she pressed their mouths together.

She watched Bo try to fight even then but she couldn't withstand all of the sensations she was experiencing. Tamsin could see when the orgasm hit her and she pulled back sucking Tamsin's chi with such force the Valkyrie was surprised she could stand it. She felt like her insides were being yanked from the core of her body. But after awhile a warmth filled her and the pain subsided. Bo stopped after she got her fill and kissed her right before climbing off and dropping to the bed.

Tamsin unhooked the contraption from around her hips and let it fall to the floor. Her body was still reeling from Bo's feed so she had no chance to react when the succubus grabbed her and pushed her down to the bed as well.

"We weren't done," Bo said as she stroked her thigh. She yanked down Tamsin's underwear and immediately began fingering her.

The Valkyrie had been close to the edge the whole time she was playing with Bo so it didn't take long for her to come. Bo simply hooked the finger that was inside of her and brushed against her g spot causing an instant eruption. But the succubus kept her coming in waves as she pulsed energy through the fingers that were inside of Tamsin. She reached over and kissed the Valkyrie then began feeding her chi causing the orgasm to become a full bodied explosion. It wasn't until Bo was satisfied that she couldn't get her off any longer that she stopped using her powers.

* * *

The room was eerily quiet as the Valkyrie and the succubus laid on the bed each lost in their own thoughts. Tamsin kept feeling like she wanted to say something, anything but too much came to mind so she stayed quiet. Her head was lying on Bo's chest and she was counting each heartbeat. The sound soothed her.

After what felt like an eternity of nothing but the tick of the clock above their heads, Bo's voice broke through the silence.

"That was indescribable," she said turning her head towards Tamsin. "I've never had what we just had with anyone."

"And what did we just have?" Tamsin said raising her head up.

"I don't know, I said I couldn't describe it," Bo replied causing both of them to laugh. "But whatever it was, I want it again."

Tamsin reluctantly lifted herself off of Bo and sat up with her back to headboard.

"Well, you're going to have to wine and dine me if you expect anymore from me. A girl has standards," Tamsin said with a grin.

"That can be arranged," Bo said leaning on her elbow as she looked up at Tamsin. "You know, your chi tastes like sunshine feels, bright ,warm and delicious. It's going to be even harder being around you now."

"Because my sparkling wit was such a winner before," Tamsin said waving her off with her hand.

Bo grabbed that hand and held it with hers.

"I told you before that I know you're one of the good ones. Even if you don't believe it I do, just like you believe in me," Bo said as she stroked her finger across Tamsin's hand. "Okay?" she said repeating the line from Tamsin earlier.

The Valkyrie nodded her head and grinned as she laid back down with Bo, "Okay."

* * *

Tamsin gripped Bo's hand as they walked down the hallway. She couldn't help but sneak glances at the succubus and smile. She contemplated telling Bo about her visit the next night to Valhalla but decided she didn't want her to worry.

Right before they made it to the exit Bo stopped and leaned against a wall.

"Bo are you okay?" Tamsin asked reaching out to her.

Bo began holding her head and screaming in agony, dropping to her knees. She looked up at Tamsin and the Valkyrie was surprised to see her nose bleeding. She searched in her pocket and found a tissue as she dropped to her knees in front of Bo and began cleaning her off. Finally the pain seemed to subside.

"What was that?" Tamsin said cradling Bo's head with her hand.

"I don't know, I've been having these awful migraines. I never did before. It feels like my skull is going to crack open."

"Have you talked to Lauren about it?"

"That's just it, she's run all of these tests and nothing is wrong. At least nothing quantifiable is how she put it," Bo said as she let Tamsin help her back up.

"Maybe Trick can help. He wants to have someone come and give your psyche the once over. Are you down for that?"

"At this point, I'll try anything," Bo said holding the tissue to her nose.

They began walking again and Tamsin felt her heart skip a beat when she felt Bo reach for her hand. When they got to the exit Tamsin remembered who was on the other side and decided to give some warning.

"Um, don't be surprised when we open this door," Tamsin said with a grin.

"Surprised by what?" Bo said.

Tamsin opened the door and Stanley jumped up in anticipation.

"Mistress you found your friend, I did good. Are you pleased?" Stanley said, excitement in his voice.

Tamsin patted his head which seemed to make him happy. Bo looked at the Valkyrie, an eyebrow raised.

"This is best explained over drinks I think," Tamsin said laughing as she led Bo upstairs, Stanley following behind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, so I'm giving you two for the price of one. I wrote what I thought would be chapter 11 and felt like it needed to be split up so chapter 12 is already up. Hopefully these two chapters will be enjoyed for the next few days while I plot what happens next. Also, thanks for all the follows, it has reached 123. I was happy when it reached just 20 so I am thrilled people are liking the story this much. There is plenty more to come so stay tuned. And as always, I love to read comments so leave some if you're compelled.**

* * *

Tamsin pulled up to Bo's house and waited for the succubus to follow suit. They'd spent another hour at Ecstasy having drinks and learning more about Stanley. When he wasn't begging to be forced to do a task he was actually a really interesting guy.

Once Bo arrived they went inside the house and Tamsin threw her jacket across the couch.

"Um, do you want some coffee or something," Bo said searching through the cabinets.

"Water would be good," Tamsin said leaning against the kitchen counter.

Bo grabbed a glass and filled it to the top. She handed it to Tamsin and as the Valkyrie took the glass their fingers brushed against each other. They both jerked back at the charge that hit them.

"I'm sorry, I think I'm still a bit revved up from earlier," Bo said blushing. "I think I'll have some water too."

Tamsin chuckled as she watched a flustered Bo gulp down a glass of water in seconds.

"Are you laughing at me?" Bo said wiping the excess water from her mouth.

"No, at the situation," Tamsin said grinning as she put down her glass. "Okay, maybe a little bit at you."

It was subtle but Tamsin noticed a flash of anger cross Bo's face. It surprised her but the shift in her expression went by so fast Tamsin was sure she imagined it. A mischievous look appeared on Bo's face instead. The smile on Tamsin's face dropped when she felt a pulse of energy shoot through the lower part of her body. She bit her lip in an attempt to contain the moan that almost escaped her mouth.

"Well, looks like you're not laughing now," Bo said with a sexy smirk.

She walked up to Tamsin and began unbuttoning her shirt. "Tell me, did you have fun earlier. Spouting all that stuff about giving up control?"

Tamsin nodded her head as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Well that's good, because I'm not expecting a replay of that any time soon," Bo said as she got to the last button. Her hands trailed down Tamsin's abdomen, "My god you are delicious."

The succubus began kissing Tamsin's collar bone and worked her way down. The Valkyrie finally released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and sighed as her hands found Bo's head. She ran her fingers through the succubus's chocolate colored mane and fought the urge to push her lower. Bo was obviously teasing her and having a good time doing it.

Tamsin jerked as Bo began leaving bite marks as she trailed down her stomach.

"What is it with you and hickeys?" Tamsin said between gasps.

"I like leaving my mark so when I'm not there and you see it, you remember how it got there," Bo said before biting down again making Tamsin moan.

When Bo reached the top of Tamsin's pants she unbuttoned and lowered them just enough to reveal the top of her underwear. She trailed her finger along the edge pulsing energy into the Valkyrie while following behind with her tongue. Tamsin felt like she was going to explode.

"Hmm, you know your chi isn't the only thing that tastes delicious," Bo said lowering the Valkyrie's pants to the floor.

She continued kissing along Tamsin's underwear, the heat from her breath fueling the desire of the Valkyrie.

"Please," Tamsin could hear herself saying. But it was like someone else was speaking.

"What was that, I can't hear you," Bo mumbled against her thigh.

"Please don't stop," Tamsin said leaning into Bo.

As soon as she said that the succubus did stop. "Well who's the one begging now," she said as she sat back on her heels.

She stood straight up and grabbed Tamsin, bringing her in for a deep kiss. Then she wrapped her hand in the Valkyrie's hair and pulled them apart.

"Looks like who's in charge remains to be seen," Bo said with a smirk. She gave a quick kiss on the cheek and let go of Tamsin then turned to walk to her bedroom. "Make sure to turn off the lights before you come to bed. Don't want my electricity bill high."

Tamsin stood there, confusion on her face as she pulled up her pants. She went over to the light switch and flicked it off.

"What have I gotten myself into," she said to herself as she followed Bo upstairs.

* * *

"Hello, earth to Tamsin," Dyson said waving his hand in her face.

The Valkyrie slapped his arm, "Dude, seriously with the hand in the face? You're lucky I'm out of it or I would so clock you right now," Tamsin said pushing Dyson out of the way playfully.

They were at another crime scene and Tamsin had to admit she was in a bit of a daze. The night before and the morning had felt like a dream that she was sad to have been awakened from. Bo made sure they went to sleep that night and did not fool around despite her seduction of Tamsin in the kitchen. It seemed their fight for dominance was at a standstill. But that morning the Valkyrie had never hated getting out of bed more. She finally got to wake up with Bo in her arms and it was the best feeling ever. Now it was hard to focus when all she could think about were Bo's hands, and her skin and her taste. She shook her head to clear the thoughts.

"So, another body. Let me guess, same as the other one," Tamsin said walking over to the crime scene.

"Yep. Same signature kill. But this time, we got a little something extra," Dyson said kneeling by the body and lifting the man's shirt sleeve.

A mark was on his forearm, what looked like an insignia. Tamsin moved closer and tried to read the small lettering under the marking.

"Club Dionysus I think it says. We need to put that in the database and find out what it is," Tamsin said standing up.

"I think we can take an educated guess by the name what type of place it might be," Dyson said with a smirk.

"Wow, you're really on a roll today wolf boy. Looks like we're going to have to meet in the boxing ring later so I can punch that smirk off your face."

"You're on," Dyson said raising his fists in a mock fighting stance.

"But seriously D, are we going to ignore the fact that this was another succubus kill?"

Dyson dropped his hands and his face became serious, "No, of course not. We're going to have to at least bring Bo in for questioning."

Tamsin rubbed her face in her hands," Yeah, I know."

"Hey Tamsin," a voice said from behind her.

She turned to see Mike from the coroner's office standing there munching on a bagel.

"Hi Mike," she said stifling a laugh as a surprised look came over his face.

"So you guys got any leads?" he mumbled as he tried to finish chewing.

"No, but you know how these cases go. Gotta keep fishing til you catch something," Tamsin said with a big smile.

Mike looked even more flustered and just nodded his head. Tamsin waved goodbye as she walked back to the car with Dyson.

"What was that about?"

"What, a girl can't be nice?"

"Not you, and not to him. Women are inherently not nice to creepy Mike."

"I was feeling generous today but that generosity does not extend to the ass kicking you will be receiving later."

"I look forward to it," Dyson growled into her ear as he entered the car.

* * *

After boxing with Dyson at the gym Tamsin tried to mentally prepare herself for the meet up with Kara. She was nervous but looking forward to seeing her former home and one of her favorite mentors. As she threw her gym bag in the passenger seat she noticed Bo's car pulling into the gym parking lot. She smiled and leaned against the front of her truck. The succubus got out of her Camaro

"You standing there reminds me of Johnny Valentine," Bo said wrapping her arms around Tamsin's waist and kissing her.

"And who is Johnny Valentine?" Tamsin said pushing Bo's hair out of her face.

"He was the older bad boy in my high school that every girl wanted. He always wore this cool leather jacket and had this beat up pickup truck he was always working on. Every day after school he used to lean against it after fiddling with the engine all sweaty. He was dreamy," Bo said leaning in to kiss Tamsin's neck.

"Dreamy huh? Sounds like a dork who tried too hard," Tamsin said with a smirk.

"I think you're right about that," Bo said laughing. "But you're even better because you're like a dream come true," Bo said placing small kisses on Tamsin's lips.

"Wow, are you usually this corny?" Tamsin said in between kisses.

"Well, you make me feel like a nervous 12 year old so I'm sorry if I sound stupid," Bo said moving back from Tamsin.

"No, I'm sorry. That was really sweet to say. I'm just not used to this stuff," Tamsin said pulling her back. "But I'm willing to learn."

"Good thing I'm a great teacher," Bo said leaning in for another kiss.

"Hmm hmm," a male voice cleared his throat behind Bo.

Tamsin's eyes fluttered open and saw Dyson standing there with his gym bag over his shoulder.

"Hey Bo," Dyson said with a grin.

"Hey Dyson. Did you have a good workout? She said turning towards him.

"I did, although your girl here worked me over," he said wincing as he touched a spot on his chest.

"He totally deserved it for being a smartass earlier," Tamsin said raising an eyebrow.

"Wow, Dyson one upped you in the smart ass department. Can't say I'm not impressed," Bo said giving him a high five.

"Hey, why is it when he and Kenzi say snarky things everyone thinks it's cute but when I do it I'm a bitch?" Tamsin said folding her arms.

"What can I say, you lack our charm," Dyson replied with a smile as he backed up to go to his car. "I will see you in a bit Officer Slamsin. Later Bo"

"I obviously did not hit him hard enough," Tamsin with a dismissive wave. "Anyway, how did you know to find me here?"

"Well officer, I used my super awesome detective skills and called Hale," Bo said with a laugh then her face got serious. "Listen, I know you are doing something that you don't want to tell me about and I have a feeling it has to do with me and my dad."

"Bo.." Tamsin started to speak but Bo silenced her.

"I understand that right now you can't tell me but I hope that when you're done you will. And be safe, we just started and I don't want this to end yet...if ever," Bo said planting a soft kiss on Tamsin's lips.

Bo backed away and waved goodbye as she headed to her car. Tamsin rubbed her chest as she felt a pain and thought maybe Dyson had landed a good punch on her. But as she rubbed the spot she realized it wasn't her body that was aching, it was her heart.

* * *

That evening Tamsin pulled up to the field where she agreed to meet Kara. She sat enjoying the cool breeze blowing through the truck trying to cool her body temperature. She was still heated from the boxing match with Dyson which of course she had won. It was a good distraction and had her pumped for their trip but inevitably Bo was once again taking up space in her mind. She couldn't count how many times throughout the day she had thought about her. Her hope had been that being with her would at least relieve some of the obsession but it felt like it had only stoked the flames. Then having Bo see her before the journey was like giving ocean water to a person dying of thirst.

"Focus, focus, focus. Think of whiskey and battlefields," Tamsin mumbled to herself.

The Valkyrie hopped out of the truck and searched the field for Kara. She spotted her friend pacing back and forth smoking a cigarette a few yards away.

"Wow, you've taken up smoking? Things really have changed over 200 years," Tamsin said as she walked towards her.

"I still take care of myself, for the most part. But a girl's gotta have her vices," Kara said leaning in to kiss Tamsin's cheek. "So is it just going to be you then?"

"No, I asked a friend of mine to come just in case. I don't want you to have to get in the middle of anything should there be a fight. You're doing enough just by taking us."

"Do you really think I'm going to stand by and let you fight without me?" Kara said putting out the cigarette.

The two Valkyries looked at each other. "Nah," they said in unison, laughing.

They talked some about changes taking place in Valhalla and what Tamsin had been up to. Then they stood there for a bit watching the sun set.

Kara eventually turned to Tamsin, "So, were you able to use the knife to figure things out with His daughter?"

Tamsin hesitated in her response. "No, I haven't used it yet."

"Why not? It's a perfect tool to figure out someone's true intentions. You could be doing all of this for someone who doesn't deserve it."

"Trust me, she deserves it," Tamsin said trying to hide the blush she could feel rising up her neck.

Kara gave her a questioning look then realization came over her face. "Wait a second; this daughter isn't just a friend is she?" Kara said, a smile forming. "Oh my  
goodness, I didn't think I'd live to see the day you went all soft for someone. Even with Mikhail you were..."

"I don't want to talk about him," Tamsin said cutting her off.

"Right, I'm sorry. That was stupid to mention to him," Kara said putting her hand on Tamsin's arm. "But I am happy for you. It is every Valkyrie's dream to find a worthy warrior that wasn't chosen for her. Are you going to be her shield maiden?"

"I ….." Tamsin cut herself off when she saw Dyson's car pulling up.

He stopped beside Tamsin's truck. She was surprised to see Hale exiting the truck with him. Dyson grinned at her confused expression.

"What? I thought three was better than two, and if there some sort of weight limits for this thing its fine. He's a little guy," Dyson said with a smirk. Hale socked him in the arm and walked up to Kara.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hale," he said shaking her hand.

"I'm Kara. Hale? What an intriguing name, you know one of its meanings is to compel. I take it you have some powers of persuasion?"

"Yeah, I think there are plenty of ladies who would agree with you on that," Hale said with a grin.

"Really?" Tamsin said folding her arms.

"What, I was just answering a question. And those ladies I mention were way before Kenzi, way before," Hale said gesturing behind himself with his hands.

Dyson pushed him out of the way," Hi, I'm Dyson. Does my name mean anything of interest?" he said kissing Kara's hand.

Kara eyed him and smirked," No, although as I understand it there is a very popular brand of vacuum cleaners with that same name."

Hale and Tamsin both attempted to hide their laughter as Dyson pulled back, a perplexed look on his face.

"Alright, so everyone's here. You two, I have something that you're going to need to take before we leave," Kara said pulling out what looked like two mushrooms.

"Isn't this an enoki mushroom?" Dyson said taking one and turning it over in his hand.

He noticed Tamsin and Hale looking at him questioningly.

"What, just because I'm a wolf doesn't mean I don't know stuff. These are usually used in salads or sandwiches right?" Dyson said looking up at Kara.

"You are correct. But these are from Valhalla so their properties are quite different. You two will eat these and they will make it appear as if you have died. All vital signs will cease to function."

"Say what now?" Hale remarked.

"In order for any man to be transported to Valhalla he must be either a dead warrior, a God or extended a special invitation by someone who resides there. Unfortunately we couldn't make you deities and no one can know you are going so there goes the invite, this is the next best thing," Tamsin said smiling.

"Really? So you're basically going to kill us. May I ask how we will be revived?" Dyson said a skeptical look on his face.

"With this," Kara said lifting a dark brown vial. "It contains liquid from what you would know as a morel mushroom. Has the opposite effect and will bring you back to life."

"Okay, are you sure this isn't some elaborate plot to kill you so there is less competition for Bo?" Hale said eyeing Tamsin.

"Oh come on guys, don't be such wusses. What's a little death and resurrection to two big strong men such as yourselves," Tamsin said going in between the two and putting her arms around them.

"You so owe me bro," Hale said as he ate the mushroom. Dyson followed suit and within seconds of each other the two men fell to the ground.

"Aww, look at them all passed out. Reminds me of an after work bender we had together some months ago," Tamsin said bending down to situate  
their bodies.

"I'm happy for you my friend," Kara said to Tamsin as she got back  
up.

"Happy about what?"

"About you finding a new family. I can tell by your rapport that you are close to these men and I am sure a few others. It brings my heart joy to know you are no longer alone," Kara said as she wrapped Tamsin in a hug.

"Me too," Tamsin said hugging her.

"Okay, are you ready?" Kara said stepping back as she took Tamsin's hands into hers.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Tamsin said closing her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Within seconds the four of them were in Valhalla. Tamsin hurried and grabbed the vial Kara had, placing the liquid on the lips of Dyson and Hale. It took a minute but the two of them sputtered awake and shielded their eyes instantly.

"Damn, can someone turn off the floodlights?" Hale said as he got up.

"Why is it so bright here?" Dyson said as he shifted into a sitting position.

"It's just right. Earth is too dull if you ask me," Tamsin said admiring the bright sky.

The field Kara zapped them into was alive with beautiful flowers of every hue. The grass was a bright healthy green and the trees were majestic and loomed large over them.

"Even the smell is the same. That freshness, as if a lawn has just been mowed. Wow, I didn't realize how much I missed this place until now," Tamsin said circling as she tried to take in everything.

"It hasn't been the same since you've been gone but yeah it's still pretty awesome," Kara said as she took Tamsin's hand. "Come on, we don't have much time before the other Valkyrie's awaken."

Dyson and Hale followed as Kara and Tamsin walked towards a small cottage nestled among the trees.

"So who is this we're going to see?" Hale asked.

"Her name is Brunhilde. She is one of Odin's main advisors. She helps train Valkyrie's but also keeps a close eye on us. She is a seer but she doesn't predict the future as much as she observes it," Tamsin said pushing aside some brush.

"What's the difference? Asked Dyson.

"Well events are fluid and can change for many reasons. Think of it as many different colored threads leading to various alternate endings. She can see all of these threads or possibilities but the choices we make decide what actually happens. Nothing is set in stone."

"She can also see the past and present which makes it alot harder to sneak around," Kara said giving Tamsin a knowing glance.

"I remember. But she never used her knowledge against us. It was always to guide us and try to make us better Valkyries," Tamsin said, her voice taking on a nostalgic tone.

"Oh really, and here I always thought you resented me," a woman's voice said from behind them.

The group all jumped as they turned around but then Kara and Tamsin smiled so the two guys relaxed.

"My child you have returned as I always knew you would," Brunhilde said holding out her arms.

Tamsin embraced the woman, reveling in the warmth of the hug and her presence.

"Of course you knew," Tamsin said as she stepped back,

Brunhilde was just as she remembered. At almost six feet tall she struck an imposing figure. Her blonde hair was almost white in its brightness and her eyes were an ice blue. The only other person Tamsin had met with such piercing eyes was Kenzi. She also had a very stocky build and had been known to battle more than her share of men, often besting them. As a young Valkyrie while most others yearned to be like Ein or Trima, two Valkyrie elders, Tamsin had always wanted the fortitude and strength of Brunhilde.

"So, shall we go inside?" Brunhilde said after introductions were made with Dyson and Hale.

They all entered the cottage that while small on the outside was quite large inside.

"Should we keep watch at the windows?" Hale asked as he peeked around a curtain.

"Might be a good idea. I don't normally have visitors this early but one never knows," Brunhilde said with a sparkle in her eye.

"But you would, of anyone I suppose," Hale said sheepishly, backing away from the window.

Brunhilde removed her jacket and walked over to a table. She lifted up a medium sized crystal and placed it on the floor. She asked everyone to pull up chairs and closed her eyes in concentration.

"I'm curious. Why did we have to come to Valhalla to find out what's going on with you?" Dyson said to Tamsin in a whisper.

"Because a regular seer cannot divine or see the life of a Valkyrie. This can only be done by another of our kind," Tamsin replied.

She was going to say more but she noticed the crystal starting to shake. Suddenly Brunhilde opened her eyes and an image was projected from the crystal. It showed them in the room.

"So my child, what do you want to know?" Brunhilde said closing her eyes once again.

"I was in an accident several months ago. I need to know what happened directly after. Everything from that time is unclear in my mind."

Brunhilde smiled but it was one of sadness, "Someone has gone to great lengths to make sure you did not remember. What about you wolf, do you have any memories?"

Dyson shifted in his seat, "No, only vague things like being rehabilitated."

Brunhilde nodded as if she expected that answer then opened her eyes again staring at Tamsin," Look and see what was and what may be." She gestured for Tamsin to step forward.

The Valkyrie rose from her seat and stepped into the image the crystal was projecting. She closed her eyes and when she reopened them she was in a hospital. She looked down at herself and realized she was inside of Brunhilde's projection. She was laying on a hospital bed attached to an IV drip. Her eyes scanned the room and she was startled to see Bo standing in a corner pushing the door closed. She crept over to Tamsin and stepped forward to give her a kiss. It was obvious that while the Valkyrie was aware of her surroundings, Bo couldn't tell she was awake. She saw the chi the succubus was attempting to pass into her body but it kept floating away from Tamsin's mouth.

"Damn it," Bo said standing up.

A figure appeared in the room coming from the same corner Bo had been in. It was Odin and Tamsin stilled herself even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"My child, her injuries are quite severe. And with her at the end of her life cycle it will be that much harder for her to heal."

"Father, why can't I give her chi. I tried once before and the same thing happened," Bo said sadly. Tamsin's heart ached at the sorrow in her voice. "What good is this power if I can't use it to save the people I care about?"

Odin stepped up to Bo and placed his hand on her shoulder," You will learn soon enough, your powers will know no bounds. In this case, the girl has reached the end of her life cycle and giving her chi is like extending her life. It goes against the universal plan for a Valkyrie therefore you cannot do it. But there is a caveat in this situation."

"What? I'll do anything," Bo said, her voice filled with joy at the thought.

"Your blood is very powerful because of your grandfather but it takes on different properties due to your succubus side. In this case you can actually give the Valkyrie some of your strength by transfusing your blood into her and thereby be granted the ability to share chi."

"But what if I give her my blood...I don't want to hurt her," Bo said.

Tamsin could feel she was being pulled out of the projection as she was only able to catch pieces of the conversation.

"...ultimately you will save her," Odin said.

Tamsin closed her eyes and when she reopened them she was back inside of the room. She looked at her friends and while Kara looked confused, Hale and Dyson both had shocked expressions.

"Brunhilde, why couldn't I see everything that occurred?"

"Whatever Odin did to block the memory also affected how I see it. Seems to me he was determined for you to remain ignorant about what took place," Brunhilde said, her voice sounding concerned.

"There is obviously more to this than it seems. Why do you two have those looks on your faces?" Tamsin said nervously.

The two men looked at each other and Hale indicated that Dyson should talk.

"Tamsin, Trick is the Blood King."

"What? That would make him one of the most powerful fae alive. Nobody thought it important to share that?"

"Wasn't ours to share, "Hale said quietly.

"That's not what's really important here. The fact that Bo infused her blood inside of you is," Dyson said motioning for Tamsin to sit down. "A couple of years ago during sex Bo accidentally got blood on some scratches of the guy she was fooling around with. He became obsessed with her and almost married her. In essence, Bo's blood can enthrall people."

"You mean she can control them?"

"It's something like that. Control, entice, and make the person feel like there is no one else they would rather have. Do whatever the enthraller asks," Dyson said sitting back.

"So the two would feel connected, mentally and physically?"

Brunhilde spoke up, "Yes, the two would feel a strong connection. Could communicate unconsciously, even in dreams."

Tamsin turned at the mention of dreams and felt herself go cold.

"And Bo knew this?" Tamsin said turning back to Dyson. He shook his head yes. "Brunhilde, Odin had to know what would happen. Why would he want her to do this, what could he gain from it?"

"My child, He is a very powerful man. I can only assume this is part of something much greater."

"I know Odin has a shield against you being able to see things as it pertains to him, but could you see something that has happened to Bo?"

Brunhilde tilted her head in thought, "Perhaps, give me a moment." The elder Valkyrie walked over to a cabinet and began rifling through her things. She found what she was looking for and placed it beside the original crystal. Once again she closed her eyes and this time an image was projected from both crystals.

Everyone leaned in to see what they were looking at. It was Bo lying down on what looked like a stone pillar. She was dressed in what Tamsin recognized as the robes of the royal court. Her hair was spread like a halo above her and her eyes were closed. A man stood at the top of the pillar, his hand massaging her temple. The succubus was writhing on the pillar but not in pleasure, the pain was evident on her face. Tamsin could hear Dyson growling in anger beside her.

Something about the man looked familiar so Tamsin moved in closer to the projection and gasped. She recognized the man standing over Bo. He lifted his face as if looking above the succubus's body and stared right at the Valkyrie. His bright green eyes seared into her causing her heart to skip a beat.

"Brunhilde, what is Danelius doing alive let alone with Bo?" Tamsin said walking to the woman and kneeling in front of her. "He shouldn't even be in this realm."

The elder stared down at Tamsin and sighed, "He was forgiven for his trespasses and allowed back into His court..."

"Why? What he did with his power is unforgivable."

"It is not our place to question Him Tamsin."

"Then whose place is it? I always thought you strong but this..."Tamsin said as she stood up and pointed to the dissipating image. "Someone needs to challenge Odin; it's obvious He's gone mad."

"And who will do this? You child? She who has been cast out because she was foolhardy and did not know her place?" Brunhilde rose from her chair and towered over the young Valkyrie.

"Sister come, lest you say something in anger you cannot take back," Kara said grabbing Tamsin's arm.

Tamsin pulled her arm back and stood her ground before the elder Valkyrie.

"You're right, I was foolhardy and young but at least I made a choice that was not dictated by another. If Odin is attempting what I think and plans on using Bo I won't rest until this world has gone up in flames."

She waited for Brunhilde to strike out at her for her insolence; instead she pulled Tamsin in for a hug. "Oh my temptuous girl, may the fire in your spirit never die. And if anyone can save His daughter, I believe it is you," she said releasing her.

"Brunhilde, is there any way to know what's going to happen?" Tamsin said hoping for anything to go on.

Brunhilde held her face in her hands, "When it comes to Him, impossible. But I know this; your life and your death are tied up in this woman. Tread carefully my love."

Tamsin nodded her head. She hugged Brunhilde again and promised to be safe. The group went back outside, once again blinded by the brightness. Kara pulled Tamsin back before they went ahead.

"Are you going to be okay? This sounds like something really serious. From what I can tell He may have been using this as a punishment."

"Instead of killing me, he wanted to make me his daughter's slave. Gotta love the ingenuity," Tamsin said bitterly.

"We still don't know her role in this, it seems she was trying to protect you," Kara said trying to be reassuring.

"And if she really knew me she would know I'd rather die than be enslaved...again," Tamsin said, angered by the weakness in her voice.

Kara grabbed ahold of Tamsin's arms, "Sister, if you really love this woman and want to keep her safe you must tell her who you really are. There can be no secrets because as we've seen there is no limit to what he will do to ensure whatever his future plans are."

"But what if telling her changes how she sees me?" Tamsin asked, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Then she doesn't deserve you. But from what you've told me I don't think she will judge you as harshly as you have judged yourself," Kara said pulling her into a hug.

Eventually breaking their embrace, Tamsin gathered herself and they rejoined Hale and Dyson to leave Valhalla. As they prepared to return to earth, all that echoed in the Valkyrie's mind were Brunhilde's last words, _Your life and your death are tangled up in this woman. Tread carefully my love..._


	13. Chapter 13

Tamsin and Kara waited as Dyson and Hale were revived with the special serum. Tamsin could sense her friend wanted to continue their conversation about what she was going to do but the Valkyrie felt drained. As someone who was bred not to feel she was experiencing so many emotions at once she felt on the verge of shutting down. So she chose to remain quiet and not answer Kara's inquiring glances.

"That did not get any less weird the second time around," Hale said as he got up.

"When we get to the Dal, drinks are on me," Dyson said slapping Hale's arm.

"Oh, I know," Hale said slapping him back.

Tamsin smiled at the pair, "Thanks you two. Glad we didn't actually need the muscle but it was appreciated."

"Not a problem. You're one of us now, despite your less than... savory origins," Hale said referring she assumed to her dark fae affiliation.

_That might change, _Tamsin thought but then dismissed it. She was going to listen to Kara and give her new friends a chance to decide her place in their lives once they knew the truth.

"So sister, looks like this is goodbye. Promise me you won't hide from me anymore?" Kara said forcing Tamsin to look her in the eye.

"You know me K, I don't make promises I only break em," Tamsin said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. But we still have that chess game to finish we started 2oo hundred years ago. That board hasn't been moved since. As I recall I was winning," Kara said as she turned to leave.

"You are such a liar, I..." Tamsin stopped mid-sentence when she saw two figures walking towards them from a distance. "Holy shit. Hale, Dyson do me a favor and go back to the car."

"Why?" Dyson asked as he turned to look in the same direction as Tamsin.

"Just trust me. Get to your car and cover your ears, now," Tamsin yelled.

The two men ran towards the car and kneeled behind it while covering their ears. Kara looked at Tamsin and grinned.

"Looks like we get to kick some ass after all," Kara said cracking her knuckles.

In the distance Tamsin's two least favorite Valkyrie sisters, Roma and Herja stopped and proceeded to let loose the Valkyrie war cry. It was only ever used during battle because the impact was so great. A gust of wind flew in the direction of Tamsin and Kara and momentarily blinded them as grass and dirt flew into their faces. Tamsin was just happy she had gotten Hale and Dyson out of the way because the cry had the ability to temporarily cause deafness in anyone other than a Valkyrie. She had used it many times to help the cause of warriors she fought beside to great effect.

"No those bitches did not just use the cry on us," Kara yelled out.

"Sure did, but I have something for em," Tamsin yelled back pulling out her gun.

Though the gusts of wind were causing some unsteadiness she could still sense where the two women were. Along with the gift of stillness that all Valkyrie's learned, Tamsin had always been the best shot among her peers. She had an uncanny ability to sense where a target was even if she couldn't see it.

The Valkyrie steadied herself, closed her eyes and ignored everything around her as she raised her gun up. It felt like time stood still for a moment and she angled the gun slowly to her right. She stopped after a few inches and smiled," Got ya," she said as she fired.

Tamsin grinned when the wind stopped and she heard who she believed to be Herja yell out _Shit._

"Now how about you bitches come over here and really fight us," Tamsin said putting her gun back into its holster.

She glanced over at Kara and nodded. Her friend pulled out what looked like a leather baton but when she jerked it, two blades appeared on either end. Tamsin pulled out the blade of perception and grinned. Besides being used for finding out the truth it was also capable of causing cuts that would never stop bleeding if used against an enemy, essentially causing the person to bleed to death. A nasty piece of work which is why she rarely used it and feared for it being stolen.

Roma and Herja finally made it over to the other two Valkyries, weapons drawn as well. Tamsin wanted to laugh as Herja wiped the blood leaking down her cheek from where the bullet of Tamsin's gun had grazed her.

"You're a foolish woman Tamsin and messing with forces you could never hope to conquer. You were better off becoming the lap dog of the succubus, at least then you would have had a place in his kingdom," Herja said. "Oh and by the way, you missed."

Tamsin laughed out loud," Stupid bitch I did that on purpose. When I kill you I want it to be up close so I can look into your eyes as you die."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing," Roma said running towards her.

Tamsin let the younger Valkyrie run to her and when she was close enough she hip checked her onto the ground. Roma looked up surprised and rolled out of the way as Tamsin swung towards her with her blade. She saw Kara out of the corner of her eye swinging her baton and ripping into Herja's clothes. Tamsin shook her head and lunged towards Roma. The two younger Valkyrie's were headstrong and careless, not the best choices for assassinating someone with her experience. But as they fought, Tamsin wondered if they weren't meant to kill but provide a warning for her.

Roma managed to kick out and knock the blade out of Tamsin's hand. She grabbed the girl's foot and twisted it causing her to flip over. When she fell to the ground Tamsin quickly moved towards her and kicked her in the abdomen. She was sure she felt a rib crack but that didn't stop her from kicking out again. Roma screamed out in agony and attempted to catch Tamsin's foot to stop her but was met with a boot to the face. Tamsin turned to see if Kara needed help but just as she looked her friend speared Herja in the heart, at which point the younger Valkyrie disappeared. Distracted Tamsin was shocked when Roma tackled her to the ground. The young woman began wailing on her, punching at her face. Tamsin held her off as best she could but the girl was strong and the punches were beginning to wear her down.

Tamsin used all of her strength to push her head forward and head butt Roma. Dazed, Roma stopped hitting and gave Tamsin the opportunity to use her Valkyrie powers. She shoved as much doubt and uncertainty as she could in Roma's direction. The younger Valkyrie backed off of her and began moving away.

"Oh, God, what have I done? This is wrong," she cried out, a bewildered look on her face.

Tamsin took the opportunity to grab her blade from the ground and jumped on top of Roma. Roles reversed, the blond Valkyrie leaned forward as she held the blade to the young woman's throat.

"Who sent you?" She asked although she already knew the answer.

"Who do you think?" Roma spit out. "Oh wait, maybe it isn't who you think," she said laughing as she spit up blood.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You were always such a fucking know it all Tamsin but you could never see what was right in front of your face. It's what happened with Mikhail and it's what's happening now," Roma said spitting the blood in her mouth at Tamsin.

"Fuck you," Tamsin yelled raising her blade.

"Wait," Kara yelled grabbing Tamsin's hand. "Sister, no matter what you feel towards her, we were raised together as family. No one was above the loyalty between us. Please, if you know something help us," Kara said to Roma.

Roma blinked back the tears sliding down her face, "For you, okay," she said coughing up more blood. "Ask her about the ritual of Vor."

"Ask who?" Tamsin said lowering her knife.

"You know who," Roma said grabbing Tamsin's hand and sinking the blade into her chest.

She disappeared and Tamsin sat still staring at the spot where she had been. She moved her hand up to her chest as she felt her heart constrict. _Bo,_ she thought to herself.

As Tamsin got up from the ground, Hale and Dyson emerged from behind their car and began clapping.

"Bravo ladies, that was quite a show," Hale said grinning.

"Now that was a girl fight," Dyson said as he patted his partner on the back.

"Glad you two were entertained," Tamsin said wiping off her blade.

"I just have one question, where do they go when they poof like that?" Dyson asked.

"Back to Valhalla to be reborn. Immortality is a very useful perk of being a Valkyrie," Kara said putting her baton away.

"On a serious note guys, we need to get everybody together at the Dal," Tamsin said. "Give them a call while I say goodbye to Kara."

The two guys said their goodbyes to the red head and went about making calls. Tamsin walked arm in arm with her friend a bit further into the field.

"So, the shit has officially hit the fan I guess," Tamsin said trying to keep her voice light.

"I believe so. But the question is, what are you going to do?" Kara said as they stopped.

"Whatever I can. I have people who are depending on me now. It's not what I thought I wanted but instead of making me weak I feel like it's made me stronger," Tamsin said with a smile.

"Well that is a beautiful thing to hear," Kara said kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you sister. And you will hear from me again," Tamsin said as she backed away.

"I love you too, always," Kara said as she held her hand over her heart and vanished in a white light.

* * *

"Okay, so why can you say Odin's name but the other Valkyrie's can't?" Dyson asked.

Tamsin threw back her drink and looked at her partner. They had been at the Dal for the past hour waiting for everyone to arrive and he had been asking questions nonstop. It was annoying, adorable, but really annoying.

"Because I'm not an active Valkyrie my ties to Asgard don't exist which is why I told you I can't travel to Valhalla on my own. Same thing with saying Odin's name. Only those actively under his control will invoke him if his name is said," Tamsin replied signaling to Trick for another drink.

"So what does a Valkyrie have to do to get demoted?" Hale said coming to sit beside them.

Tamsin sighed, "It is a long story that is best shared when everyone is around to hear it."

"Hear what?" Bo said as she saddled up next them pulling Kenzi along.

"What I want to know is why I was stopped from watching my Friday the 13th marathon to come down here? I was up to number 10 when Jason is in space. I mean come on, a machete wielding murderer in space, its genius," Kenzi said kissing Hale.

"Well, if I promise we'll watch the rest at my place would that make you feel better?" Hale asked squeezing her to him.

"Maybe, but we don't really watch too much TV when we're at your place," Kenzi said with a wink.

"Eww, TMI people," Lauren said as she came in and placed her bag on the counter.

"Please, that's nothing. I live with the queen of TMI," Kenzi said nodding her head in Bo's direction.

"Hey," Bo said as she hugged Tamsin from behind.

The Valkyrie couldn't help but smile as a look of surprise appeared on everyone's faces except for Dyson.

"Hey yourself," Tamsin said leaning into her.

"Okay, so everyone's here. Just let me close up and you all can sit over there," Trick said nodding at a large table in the corner.

As everyone made their way to the table Tamsin turned and grabbed a hold of Bo. The succubus grinned and kissed her lightly on the mouth.

"Glad to see you back in one piece but then again I never expected anything else, "Bo said as she moved to walk to the table.

Tamsin held onto her and pulled her back and into a hug. Bo hugged her tight.

"What's wrong baby?" Bo said concern in her voice.

"Nothing, I just want to remember this moment," Tamsin said fighting back tears.

"Why?" Bo said moving back and looking into her eyes.

"Because after this, nothing is ever going to be the same."


	14. Chapter 14

**Have I told you guys how great you are? Well you are and I am so grateful for the kind words in the reviews. I am enjoying writing this as much as you are enjoying reading it. This chapter is extra long to make up for the previous chapter's shortness and should answer some questions. I was battling a very brief bought of writers block but have no fear, I will be updating soon because it seems to have passed. Many thanks to messedwithavalkyrie for suggestions that helped me get through it. Having said that, enjoy!**

* * *

_T__amsin looked around the table at everyone sitting with her. They were chatting and making jokes as usual. The Morrigan's derogatory term for them was the "happy sunshine gang" and it wasn't hard to see why. Even in the midst of what could turn out to be the hardest battle of their lives they still managed to smile and enjoy each other's company. At first it angered her and made her feel uncomfortable but now the Valkyrie wasn't sure she could live without it. Even in her misery she had found solace among this group. Her drinking hadn't just been about Bo, but all of them. The thought of betraying the first people she considered true friends in centuries had been eating her alive. Then to have Bo come out of nowhere and steal her heart was like the final blow. Now as she sat there watching them, Bo gripping her hand under the table, she knew it was time. _

_ She cleared her throat to get everyone's attention and they quieted down, looking to her with expectant eyes. Then her story began..._

* * *

My mother told me when I was born she knew I would grow up to be a Valkyrie. Even in the womb I was always moving about and giving her heart burn. She took it as a sign that I would be strong and willful and she was right. We lived in a small one room cabin in the woods of Norway, making a living through our farm and my mother's seamstress work during the winters. It wasn't much but it was clean, safe and ours. I was an only child so as I grew, I helped my mother with everything. She was young when she had me, only 15 but back then people didn't have extended lives so often they struck out on their own in their early teens. As I got older the closeness in age made us akin to friends, like best friends I guess you could say.

I never knew my father and my mother wouldn't speak of him. I often heard whispers among some of the towns folk that he was a mysterious figure who appeared one night and never returned, there was even talk that he was some sort of god. It wasn't unusual for their kind to visit earth and have relations with the women, sometimes consensual often by force. I tried talking to my mother about it but she would never answer me when I brought it up so eventually I stopped asking. Didn't matter anyway, she was my mother and my father and I was fine with that.

When I turned sixteen a local boy named Anskar asked my mother for my hand in marriage. She agreed to it despite my protest because he came from a good family and she no longer thought I should be a Valkyrie. She was the orphan of a family of warriors and was hoping to change my fate. Only virgins are permitted to be Valkyries. Once you become one you may do as you wish but they require the purity of one who has not known a man. So my mother knew if I was married and laid with my husband there would be no way I could become one of Odin's maidens. She wanted more to my life than battles and death and had I been older I would have understood that. Instead I was resentful and felt like she was trying to control me so the night before I was to wed I ran away .

I made my way across the country side to a great field that would be known in English as the place where the sun constantly shines. There was a special tree there that the sunlight always directly hit and it was there that one could be transported to Valhalla but only during this special ceremony since humans could not get there on their own. The ceremony was happening the very day I was supposed to be getting married, I took it as a sign. I was so excited and never thought twice about my decision not even years later when I learned that my mother had died not long after I left. The towns people whispered about that too and said she didn't die of illness but from a broken heart.

Once I reached Valhalla I was in training for five years being conditioned and this was before even receiving any of the perks like immortality. This is used as a way to weed out the weak and unworthy. Well I was neither and I made it to my five year mark with flying colors. The ceremony they have is in the garden of the goddess Ioun. She grants you an apple from her tree which is what gives us our immortality and also our strength. Despite the immortality we are given Valkyries are originally human so we must go through a life cycle, albeit an extended one. So every five hundred years our bodies eventually give out and we must be "reborn". This allows us to come back renewed, all the abuses of the past centuries erased. We retain the memories of the lives we lived but none of the emotional attachment to those memories.

After the immortality ceremony we go through another few years of training to learn how to hone our main ability which is to cast doubt and sway the tide of wars. I took to my job quickly and loved every aspect of it. Wherever Odin sent me I was ready and did my job well, I was one of his favorites. There is a myth that Valkyries are the daughters of Odin, we are not but he treats us like we are and we look to him like a father. Someone like me who never had that loved him dearly. A man who cared for me and was always quick to offer praise and advice, I soaked it up like a sponge. I never questioned his motives or what he asked of me, I just did what I was told. And for hundreds of years this was fine. Then I met him.

* * *

After 5 rebirths, Odin began trusting me with some of his most promising prospects. Mikhail Kuhne was the leader of a group that lived in a small village in Western Germany. His group had been fighting against a tyrant that lived on the opposite side of where their home was located for many years. Odin didn't normally choose warriors for his kingdom that fought in small and what he considered insignificant wars but something about Mikhail stood out. He took over as captain of the small army upon his father's death and was making inroads in the campaign to end the devastation against his people.

After observing him for some time Odin sent me in to investigate the situation further. It was my job to watch and observe then go back and let him know if Mikhail was worthy of his blessing. The first time I saw him was during a practice scrimmage between some of his men. I watched hidden behind some trees and was hypnotized by what I saw. Mikhail was tall, especially for that time, at least 6 feet. He had a head full of thick black hair and piercing gray eyes. His build was all muscle most likely from years of hard labor. He was strong as evidenced by the men he was flinging around as they playfully attempted to subdue him. I watched him for days, his interactions with his men and the people in his village. He was kind but stern, loving yet hard when he needed to be. It was obvious the people around him adored as well as respected him.

When it came time to report back to Odin I knew I was enamored with this man and desperately wanted to be his Valkyrie. It took everything in me to hide my feelings from Him because I knew the consequences. Valkyries are trained to be unfeeling and show no emotion. We are not meant to develop attachments outside of our sisters, elders and Odin. So I hid what was in my heart and convinced Odin that in fact Mikhail would make a great warrior for him one day and I was sent back.

I've heard that it is possible to know when you meet the person you are meant to be with and I believe it is true. I had a feeling my destiny and his were intertwined but I just didn't know how. After leaving Odin I went to Mikhail and made my presence known. He was grateful for the aid and together we destroyed the tyrant that had long held his people down. His army increased tenfold and he became the leader of his entire region. We gradually fell in love and while all of the women in his village longed to become his wife he only had eyes for me. But a warrior and Valkyrie cannot be man and wife so I made the ultimate sacrifice and became his shield maiden so that we could be together. Odin forbid it warning me that he saw something in Mikhail that no longer made him worthy for a place in Valhalla. In fact he had told me this shortly after I began working with him. But I couldn't see anything except the good man I knew Mikhail to be so I disobeyed Odin. He was not pleased but there was nothing he could do.

Once a Valkyrie is tied to a human that warrior is granted with a longer life and strength beyond anything a human could hope for. I was just happy we would have more time together. In the beginning we were fine, Mikhail continued to rule his people with a firm but kind hand and we were good. I was unable to have children but Mikhail didn't care, he said as long as we had each other that was enough. But it was a lie, all of it.

After 20 years I could see changes start to slowly creep into Mikhail's behavior. The kindness he was well known for started to shed and he became better known for his cruelty to anyone who crossed him. The territories he held were no longer enough and he started sending his army farther out to take over neighboring lands. I advised him against being greedy but he felt like as long as he had me no one could stop him. It was true, my abilities in battle were supernatural despite me no longer being an active Valkyrie. Invoking status as shield maiden allowed me to retain my abilities even though I was not directly linked to Odin. It is said this clause was implemented by Freya, the goddess of love and fertility but also the one who shares the souls of soldiers gathered by Valkyries with Odin. She believed that everyone, even Valkyries, were deserving of love and happiness so she felt if a Valkyrie found someone worthy it was their right to choose their love or their duty.

Mikhail began to drink and I found myself becoming fearful of him. He never laid a hand on me but his anger could cause him to be so hateful towards me that his words might as well have been fists. But no matter how horrid he was I stuck by him. A Valkyrie's love runs deep and wide which is why becoming a shield maiden is so serious. You bind yourself to someone else and there is no way to break it. You would die with that person's hands around your throat choking the life out of you and still the love would never end. A cruel addendum by Odin to make any Valkyrie rethink making the choice.

I believed that Mikhail was still a good man deep down. So when children started appearing in the village that bore his likeness, I ignored it. When screams of agony could be heard coming from the distance in an area I was told he used as a torture chamber, I pretended I didn't hear. When his cruel remarks cut too deep and I thought I was going to break, I took it out on those we battled against. And so we existed like this for many years. I say exist because one cannot live in such a miserable environment. You merely go on because it is the only thing you can do.

Our final fight was after the raid of the last village he hadn't yet conquered. I was trying to convince him to allow the leader and his family to live. They were kind people who had easily surrendered to Mikhail's might. But he no longer had need for kindness or goodwill to get what he wanted so instead he wished to incite fear and respect by killing them in the public square. I refused to participate in the act and he looked at me with utter disgust and rage then proceeded to hit me across the face. As I wiped the blood from my mouth and looked into his eyes I knew then that he did not love me, perhaps never had. I was just a means to an end like everything he had been doing over the years.

That night I made my way to a temple dedicated to Odin and prayed to him so that he would come to me. He did and I begged his forgiveness for not doing as he asked. He told me that the only way to break the bond between Mikhail and I was to kill him thereby severing the love tie. I reluctantly agreed and made my way back home. Music was being played and everyone was partying in the village. There were fires burning in the square and I could see the bodies of the family he had put up on stakes that were burning too. I felt ill as I bypassed them, pushing the drunken revelers out of my way. As I closed in on my home I saw one of the village women leaving my place, fixing her gown as she attempted to hide in the shadows. I left her alone, my fury affixed to one target.

I knew Mikhail was paranoid so I had to figure out a way to get him when he was most vulnerable. I found him in the kitchen half clothed and throwing back mead. I offered to draw him a bath and though he looked suspicious he agreed to it. I bathed him and fed him more drink as he assailed me with stories I had heard a million times of his youth. Then we retired to bed and even though it turned my stomach that he had been with someone earlier I made love to him knowing that he would be most relaxed after. As he laid snoring beside me I found the dagger I kept hidden and strapped underneath our bed and crept to his side of the bed. During sleep was probably the only time her ever looked at peace anymore. As I raised my arms his eyes snapped open, illuminated by the moonlight. For a moment he looked like the man I had fallen in love with and I hesitated but then he sneered at me. And I knew then he believed I could never do it, he was counting on my love to keep me bound to him, possibly forever. I knew I couldn't let him live. I plunged the dagger deep into his chest and watched as blood spilled from his mouth. It looked like black mud in the light of the moon. I backed away from his body and suddenly felt someone behind me. I knew who it was without looking. Odin enfolded me in his arms and took me back to Valhalla.

* * *

I wasn't back home long before I knew something was different. I thought I would readily be accepted back into the fold but I soon learned that the anger of gods is not something to be trifled with. Odin accepted me back because he had to but he did not have to allow me to continue my Valkyrie duties. So instead I was forced to serve fallen soldiers in the great halls of Valhalla morning, noon and night. Drink, food whatever they wanted. I said nothing and worked hoping to win his favor again. But there was someone who now had Odin's ear and he was not to be trusted. His name was Danielus, a god of the old world he hailed from the realm known as Vanaheim. There are nine worlds in my realm and Vanaheim is home to gods that existed even before Odin and those who rule with him. The only one from this world we ever knew of was Njord, father of Freya, who came with his children after a great war in his land. According to him no one else survived but Danielus appeared one day claiming he was able to use magic to free himself after centuries. Magic and sorcery are the gifts these gods possess and his skill was such that Odin saw him as an asset.

By the time I arrived back, Danielus was head of Odin's council. I didn't care for him but many were in awe of his skills. My dislike was warranted when Danielus convinced Odin to make an example of me so that other Valkyrie would be less likely to make the choice I had. I was imprisoned underneath Valhalla in the rarely used dungeons and only allowed out to serve in the hall. It was a hateful existence that lasted for decades.

I can't say I was surprised when I learned of Danielus's dismissal by Odin. It was discovered that he was using his powers to influence other members of the council and even to win wars against those that Odin wanted to succeed. Danielus wanted to replace Odin as ruler in Asgard so he was banished, where I never knew. He was a dangerous man because he had the ability to not only control thoughts but also manipulate people's minds. He could do something he called harvesting in which he would bring forth a person's true potential. It is said that human's only use 20% of their brain power but this is also true of those with supernatural abilities. There is always more we are capable of and he is able to unlock that potential and make it a reality. It's a gift and a curse depending on what is being brought forth.

After his dismissal from Odin's court I sought an audience with Odin hoping to find him more pleasant in the absence of Danielus's evil presence. I was wrong, my imprisonment and enslavement weren't enough of a punishment for him so he sent me to earth. He felt if I spent time down here I would learn how good I really had it and truly regret what I had done. He knew that my rebirth would be coming up soon and I think he wanted me to live out the end of my life in the cruelest way possible. Up until recently he was right. I've been alone, angry and miserable for much longer than I can remember being happy in this lifetime. But now I realize it was really a gift. I've rediscovered myself more here than I ever could have at home.

* * *

Tamsin finally stopped speaking and looked around the table. Everyone was staring at her with the same shocked expressions on their faces. Kenzi was the first to speak.

"Girl you are over 2,000 years old? Someone, please give this woman a drink pronto."

The comment broke the tension and Tamsin could feel everyone visibly relax. Trick got up and went to the bar. Bo squeezed Tamsin's hand, she had yet to let it go.

"Are you ok?" Bo said looking concerned.

"I've never shared that story. No one knows it except other Valkyries and I'm pretty sure it's used as a cautionary tale," Tamsin said looking down.

"You're no one's cautionary tale, you're a big bad Valkyrie," Bo said grinning and lifting her chin. "My big bad Valkyrie."

Tamsin started to talk when the door to the Dal slammed open. A large man entered wearing all black. His face was hidden by some sort of scarf and all that could be seen were his eyes that looked like pools of black. The gang tensed up as Bo, Dyson and Hale all got out from the table and stood ready to fight. The man held his hand out and removed a card from his pocket.

"I am here with an invitation for one Bo Dennis," the man said holding the card out in front of him.

Bo moved forward and took the card from his hand. She flipped it over but looked confused. The man exited the Dal and Bo shouted after him.

"Hey, its blank."

Trick walked over and took hold of the card, "It was probably done with a special ink so it could only be seen by the recipient. Wait right here, I have just the thing to view it."

Trick made his way downstairs and Bo walked back over to the table.

"Well that was weird," she said plopping back down into her chair.

"I must admit Tams, I was wrong. Your story was way better than Friday the 13th," Kenzi said with a grin.

"I do have a question though," Lauren said.

"Just one?" Hale said with a laugh.

"If you had completed your mission and brought Bo in he would have accepted you back, but why employ you for the task if he was able to take her without you?"

"I think it was a test, one that I failed miserably," Tamsin said with a bitter laugh. "He wanted to see if I had finally been broken, willing to do whatever he asked without question. Looks like I'm way more stubborn than he anticipated."

"Okay, here is the liquid," Trick said bring a vial to the table. "Bo, I just need you to nick your finger and drop some blood inside of this."

He handed her a knife and Bo proceeded to do as he asked.

"Why do you have to use my blood?" she asked sticking the cut finger into her mouth.

"It's the only way the ink will become visible. This is a very ancient magic tool used to ensure a message will not be read by anyone but the recipient."

"Hmm, who knew that something could be both gross and cool at the same time," Kenzi said leaning over to watch as Trick poured the liquid on the letter.

Dyson got up and signaled to Tamsin to walk with him. She followed him to the side of the bar.

"Are you doing okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine partner, great actually. I was expecting way more disgust from you guys," Tamsin said with a smirk.

"Listen, we know you're a good person. You did what you had to, we've all been there. What I want to know is when are we going to deal with this blood thing and Bo?"

"Soon, I just need to find out something..."

"Soon is not quick enough. Every minute you have her blood inside of you is one more minute you are close to being fully enthralled. It's not a chance we can take," Dyson said trying to maintain a whisper.

"Hey guys, get over here," Hale yelled out.

"Trust me D, I'm going to handle it. Just let me talk to Bo first," Tamsin said.

"Fine, but this needs to be dealt with," Dyson said as he walked over.

Tamsin followed and saw that the invite was now visible and written in calligraphy.

Bo began reading it out loud, "Bo Dennis, daughter of Odin, you have been invited to attend a masquerade ball in honor of your homecoming. You may bring one guest."

"Wow, a masquerade ball with gods must be really awesome I'm guessing," Kenzi said grabbing the invite from Bo's hand and rereading it.

"Well, I've never been one to turn down a party invite. You up to partying with me?" Bo asked turning to Tamsin.

"Did you not just hear that story I told you? Odin would never let me into Asgard, as your guest or not."

"Baby, it's okay ," Bo said reaching to grab Tamsin's hand. "You'll be safe with me."

Tamsin yanked her hand back, "Why don't you care about the story I just told you, about Mikhail? You cry over road kill beside your house but the woman you are involved with tells you she murdered the love of her life and you don't react? "

"I don't know what you mean, I.."

"You knew about him already didn't you?"

Everyone quieted and looked at the two women as they faced each other. Bo's raised her hand and suddenly everything stopped. The ticking clock above their heads, Kenzi's gum popping, any movement from the gang. Startled Tamsin realized Bo had frozen everything and everyone in the room.

"Another neat little trick I learned. Got a few of them," Bo said stepping back. "They can't hear what I am about to say to you," she said pointing to the group.

"What's happening ?" Tamsin said hearing her voice crack.

"I am becoming something so much more than I was Tamsin and I want you to be with me as it occurs. We could do so much together," Bo said stepping forward and grabbing Tamsin's hands.

"Is that why you shared your blood with me? So that I would be with you?"

"No," Bo said dropping her hands. "I did that to save you. Odin wanted you dead or tortured and the only way I could convince him to leave you alone was to enthrall you. He believed it would be the only way to control you."

"Control me, like a goddamn puppet?" Tamsin said her voice rising.

"No, of course not. I had a feeling it wouldn't change you and I was right. When I came back you seemed different but happy. Your behavior wasn't like Ryan when he was enthralled. I figured your Valkyrie spirit was stronger and maybe you were immune somehow so I didn't say anything."

"And now?"

"Now you're asking too many questions and He knows about it. I tried to stop you from going back to Valhalla, even sent those two Valkyries after you."

"You sent Herja and Roma, the two Valkyries I hate the most to watch me? Then why did they try to kill me?" Tamsin said moving her shirt so Bo could see the bruising underneath.

Bo touched the bruise and sent some of pulses of energy into Tamsin's body. The Valkyrie could feel her senses tingling as she became aroused, then Bo moved her hand away. The bruise was gone.

"They weren't supposed to and I had no idea you hated them. They were who father chose to be my guardians."

"On purpose no doubt," Tamsin said moving back until she hit a bar stool. "How did you do that? Let me guess, another new trick you learned?"

"Danielus isn't as bad as you think. He's taught me so much," Bo said stepping closer to Tamsin. "He can teach you too."

"I want no part of this Bo and you shouldn't either. Nothing good can come from what you're doing."

"I know you're scared that I'll become like Mikhail. But he was weak and human, he couldn't handle the power he gained. I can."

"Pride always comes before the fall Bo."

The succubus closed the distance between them and looked deep into Tamsin's eyes. She leaned in and despite fighting with every fiber in her being the Valkyrie found herself leaning forward and pressing their lips together. It felt soft and loving just like the first time they kissed. By the time Bo began taking her chi Tamsin was in a daze and had no strength to fight her. She could feel herself getting sleepy the more Bo took and as she closed her eyes and drifted into darkness she heard Bo say one last thing. _Forgive me..._


	15. Chapter 15

_A large full moon fills a sky so bright that the night looks closer to day. Tamsin sits in front of a fire heating her hands as the night chill tries to envelope her. She hears wolves howling in the distance and listens closely to ensure they aren't getting closer. Her eyes notice movement in the trees and she grips the staff in her hand harder. Its made of heavy wood and reminds her of the first one she owned during her Valkyrie training. She flips it from hand to hand as her eyes dart around the perimeter of the forest surrounding her. When a body comes hurtling towards her from the side she is able to dodge and spin off the log she is sitting on. She drops to her knees in a fighting stance, the staff held in front of her._

_ Bo moves into the light, a dagger in her hand. She lets it fall and drops to the ground, crawling over the log Tamsin was sitting on. A wolf howls again and the succubus turns to listen. When she moves her head back around, her eyes are glowing blue and she smiles. The Valkyrie places the staff down and signals for Bo to come at her. Bo begins circling her instead. Tamsin body tenses up as she tries to figure out the succubus's next move. She closes her eyes and listens intently so that when Bo jumps at her she is able to dodge to the side. She spins around and winds up straddling the succubus, holding her hands over her head._

_ At first Bo struggles then she suddenly stops moving and stares up at her, her eyes fading back to brown. She smiles in that way that always turns Tamsin into putty and moves her head up as if asking for a kiss. The Valkyrie doesn't hesitate and brings their lips together. Wanting to touch her, Tamin drops her hold on Bo's arms and brings her hands down gripping the succubus's body to her instead. They both are wearing little clothing, tank tops and shorts but there is still too much between them so Tamsin grabs Bo's shirt between her hands and rips the top. Bo smiles in approval as Tamsin buries her face in her cleavage. She licks and sucks the bared flesh pleased with the moans coming from the succubus. _

_ Busy at her task Tamsin doesn't notice Bo's hand snaking down into her shorts but her body reacts as soon as her hands reach her core. _

_ "God, you're so wet for me," Bo says finally breaking the silence._

_ Tamsin groans and begins grinding against Bo's hand. Bo sits up but keeps her hand in place as she kisses her way up Tamsin's neck. She bites down just as the Valkyrie knew she would and she smiles at the familiar move. Her hips begin moving faster as she feels the beginnings of an orgasm. Bo pulls on Tamsin's hair exposing her neck, licking and sucking her way up the other side. When she reaches Tamsin's ear she nibbles on it then whispers to her, "Come for me baby" as she slides her fingers inside._

_ Tamsin feels like the orgasm is ripped from her body as she cries out and collapses against Bo. They stay still for a bit holding onto each other and Tamsin keeps her eyes closed not wanting the moment to end. When she finally opens them she gasps when she sees that there are wolves surrounding them, all standing on the edge of the circle they are inside. Their eyes are all eerily blue, the same as when Bo feeds. Bo notices them at the same time and taps Tamsin's leg signaling her to get up._

_ "It's not safe here," Bo says walking to where she dropped her dagger and picks it up._

_ "No shit," Tamsin says as she grabs her staff._

_ "You don't understand, I can't hold them back forever," Bo says just as a wolf leaps out of the darkness._

_ The succubus is able to swipe at its throat and it falls to the floor whimpering as blood pours from its neck. Another wolf attacks from the side and bites into Bo's arm, she screams out in pain. Tamsin leaps forwards and releases the blade on the tip of the staff stabbing into the creature. It lets go of Bo and runs back into the darkness._

_ "Come on Bo, lets get out of here," Tamsin yells as she grabs the succubus's hand._

_ Bo pulls her hand away and shakes her head, "I can't. You have to go without me. But don't worry, I'll be okay. Just run baby."_

_ "I don't want to leave you," Tamsin said choking back tears._

_ "Don't worry, you'll find me again," Bo says as more wolves begin entering the circle. "Go get help. Run, now...Please."_

_ Tamsin backs away and begins running to the one area free of wolves. She can hear Bo fighting and tries not to listen to the sound of clothes being ripped. A light is ahead so the Valkyrie runs towards it and is blinded. She slows down and suddenly all is quiet as she enters the light..._

* * *

Tamsin awoke to the sounds of a cell door slamming shut.

"What the fuck," she screamed out as she sat up. The pain in her back was awful and when she looked down she figured out why. Her "bed" was a concrete slab. She rubbed her face and tried to clear her mind. She needed to figure out what the dream meant. She had a feeling that Bo, the real Bo, was trying to tell her something.

"Looks your lover did quite a number on you. You've been out for some time. She must fear your strength to knock you out for so long," a male voice says from a dark corner in the cell.

"Well she obviously doesn't fear me enough seeing as I'm here," Tamsin said as she attempted to bring her feet up to her body but found they were connected to a long chain attached to the slab.

The figure walked out of the darkness and the Valkyrie laughed bitterly.

"Well Danielus, you know how to make an entrance."

"So I've been told," He said as he sat in the lone chair across from her.

He was as she remembered. Very tall with auburn hair and burning green eyes. He had a new addition to his face, a jagged scar that marred the right side.

"Looks like someone got you good," Tamsin said pointing at his face.

"Yeah, well you should see the other guy," He said with a smirk.

Tamsin smirked back at him and sat back,"I assume you didn't come here for a jovial conversation. So please, get to the point of me being here."

"Bo is an amazing woman, full of such potential. Her father sees it so he tasked me with being the one to draw it out of her," Danielus said leaning forward on his knees. "Judging by your face, you don't approve."

"My opinion means little in this matter," Tamsin spit out.

"Ah, but see that's where you're wrong. Bo respects and admires you, in fact I might even say she loves you. So your opinion matters and no matter how hard I've tried to turn her against you, somehow you keep sneaking back in."

"You're the reason she was so hateful towards me when she returned aren't you?" Tamsin said, things starting to make more sense.

"I may have implanted some suggestions in her mind. Nothing too obvious, just played off the fear and insecurities she already had surrounding you," Danielus said as he got up and began to pace. "But the mind is such a fascinating place, results are not always what one would wish."

"I'm so sorry your attempt to eradicate me didn't work. I guess even gods fail sometimes."

Danielus looked at her, she could see the anger burning in his eyes but then he smiled.

"You know girl, I have been watching you for a long time. You're the spitting image of your mother."

"Do not speak of my mother," Tamsin said standing up.

"Hmm, Valkyries don't usually retain emotional attachments to their past and yet you're still protective of her memory. You are an intriguing girl," Danielus said with a grin.

"Come a bit closer and you can find out just how intriguing I am," Tamsin said with a sneer.

"So full of passion, it's what drew me to her you know? I was only able to stay on earth for one night but I ended up lost in those god forsaken woods. *Midgard has a tendency to disorientate us when we visit but then I saw a fire and her cleaning some creature she hunted down. When I entered the clearing she didn't even jump. Just watched me and asked if I wanted some of her kill," Danielus said as he paced back and forth. He stopped and turned to Tamsin, "I had no intentions to make love to her but she was so innocent and beautiful, so the opposite of me. I thought if I could just taste just a bit of that then maybe I could become it, you know?"

"So you raped an innocent girl because you wanted to steal her innocence? That's fucking sick even for you," Tamsin said, anger in her voice.

"Oh no, it was consensual. She knew what I was and instead of fearing me she embraced me. Asked me for a child of her own to love and raise. She was a loner and wanted to stay that way but longed for family, so I gave her the one part of me I could. I was able to only watch from afar as she raised our daughter. If you only knew how proud I was when I saw you become a Valkyrie."

Tamsin froze and looked up at Danielus. What she heard couldn't be right, this monster couldn't be who he was saying.

"So now you want to play mind games with me, you fuck? I'm not buying it."

Daneilus stalked over to Tamsin and grabbed a hold of her head with his hands. He leaned into her face and sneered.

"You think I'm lying child? Let me show you."

Tamsin felt her mind go black and then images began flooding her. She could see Danielus in a field and her young mother leading him to a cabin. Then she saw them making love and her mother looking at him with awe and pleasure. Then she saw him leaving, her mother in tears and clutching her stomach. Tamsin began shaking her head trying to make the images go away.

"No, this can't be true," Tamsin said yanking her head from his hands.

"No lies child. I am your father and you are my daughter," Danielus said as he moved back across the room. "And as such, it is the only reason you still live."

"You're the one who got Odin to punish me so severely, why?"

Danielus smiled,"You needed the learn that one does not disobey their father, real or adopted. Spare the rod and spoil the child as the saying goes."

"And you wait til now to tell me this because what, you're hoping I'll convince Bo that it's okay to follow you? Well fuck that, its not happening."

"You weren't ready before and I'm not sure you can handle it now but it seemed as good a time as any. There are many great things coming soon daughter and you must be ready when the new order takes place."

"Don't call me daughter you bastard. You might have planted the seed but you are no father of mine."

"And that temper. Tsk tsk, I dare say you get it from me," Danielus said as he exited the cell. "The choices you make in the coming days are going to determine alot for you. I hope you choose wisely child," He said turning to he guards. "Escort her to Bo's chambers."

Tamsin sat in a daze on the slab as one of the guards unlocked her chains. The thought crossed her mind to fight them but she knew they would overpower her. All of the guards under Odin were gifted with abilities akin to Valkyries and she felt too drained to even attempt an escape. Her only hope was that somehow she could get Bo to listen to her.

* * *

The guards roughly threw Tamsin into Bo's bedroom. During the walk she had been amazed at the pristine white walls of the castle. The dungeon was underneath and felt like an entirely different building. Everything upstairs was ivory with splashes of color here and there. Bo's room was white as well but the bed was a canopy with a rich purple drapery hanging from it. It reminded Tamsin of Bo's bed back in her home.

"Do you like it? The room I mean?" Bo said entering shortly after Tamsin, closing the door.

She wore a stunning form fitting dark blue dress. It accentuated her chest and her curves. Her hair was down in curls spilling over her shoulders.

"It's beautiful," Tamsin said, not sure if she meant the room or Bo. " But I'd expect nothing less."

"They didn't hurt you did they? Danielus said he just wanted to talk to you but I'm not stupid. They don't trust you," Bo said leaning against the door.

"Gee, wonder why?" Tamsin said as she walked over to the bed and fingered a dress draped over the side.

"Isn't it gorgeous? That's the dress I picked out for you to wear tonight. The green reminds me of your eyes," Bo said pushing off from the door.

"It's lovely but I'm not wearing it and I'm certainly not going to any party. Bo we need to go back home."

"Damn it Tamsin, don't you get it? This is home. I've never felt safer than I do when I'm here," Bo said placing her hands on top of chair in front of her. " Why don't you want to be with me?"

Tamsin sighed, "Of course I want to be with you but come on, haven't you heard the saying that when something is too good to be true it usually is. This whole situation is like that times infinity."

"Always the skeptic. You trust me so why can't you trust when I say everything is fine."

"Because you're blinded by what you want to see, not what is," Tamsin said sitting on the edge of the bed. "Have you heard about something called the ritual of Vor?"

"I think so, it was mentioned by my father but he didn't fully explain it. I get the feeling they have been preparing for it for quite some time."

"Gods and their fucking secrets," Tamsin said fondling the dress again.

"Hey," Bo said getting Tamsin's attention by the seductive tone of her voice. "Come here."

Tamsin wanted to tell her to fuck off but the words died in her throat. She had been purposely avoiding looking directly at Bo because she knew what would happen. And as she expected when their eyes met her heart began beating at an insane pace. Without realizing it the Valkyrie found herself walking to Bo and wrapping her arms around her. Bo pulled her head down and kissed her hard, slipping her tongue into her mouth. Tamsin readily accepted her and kissed back with just as much ferocity.

She bent down and lifted Bo up so that she had to wrap her legs around her. They continued kissing and Tamsin moved towards the door slamming their bodies against it.

"Lady Bo, are you alright?" The voice of a guard called out from the hallway.

"Yes, I'm fine," Bo yelled out before going back to kissing Tamsin.

"You look fucking delicious," Tamsin mumbled against Bo's lips.

"You want a taste?" Bo asked with a sly smile.

Tamsin smiled back and holding Bo up against the door slipped one of her arms around to the front. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed that once again Bo didn't have on any underwear. The Valkyrie began to slowly stroke the outside of Bo's center not missing the slickness that had already formed there. She took one of her fingers and brought it back up to her mouth and sucked it clean.

"Delicious just like I said," Tamsin replied licking her lips.

Bo took her hand and led it back down to her core and Tamsin pushed herself inside. The succubus cried out in pleasure, her eyes never leaving Tamsin's. The Valkyrie slid her fingers in and out, simultaneously stroking Bo's clit. She grinned when Bo threw her head back and allowed the sensations to take over. Tamsin rocked their bodies back and forth in tune with the motion of her hand relishing the feeling of them so close together.

When Bo opened her eyes they were blue and Tamsin prepared herself for the feeding. She continued moving her hand and licked along Bo's bottom lip. That was all the permission the succubus needed as she leaned in for a kiss and began taking Tamsin's chi. The Valkyrie wasn't sure if she was getting used to it or Bo was becoming more adept but this time it didn't hurt. Tamsin relished the pull from her body and was shocked when as Bo cried out she came at the same time as if they were sharing the orgasm.

Feeling like her legs would give out at any moment Tamsin eased Bo back down to the floor. She leaned her head against Bo's.

"Another one of the tricks you've learned I take it?" Tamsin said referring to what just happened.

Bo just winked and nodded her head. Tamsin sighed as she moved away from her.

"This has to stop," Tamsin said backing into a chair.

Bo smirked at her and walked over to the bed. Tamsin's eyes followed her wondering what she was going to do when she picked up the dress and brushed her hands over it and held it out to the Valkyrie.

"The party starts in an hour. Get this on and I can have someone come and do your makeup and hair," Bo said with a smile.

"This enthrallment shit might mean I can't control myself around you but I am no one's lapdog. We need to get the hell out of this place, now," Tamsin said slamming her hand on the edge of the chair.

The smile dropped from Bo's face. "I don't understand why you can't just be happy for me," Bo said throwing the dress back down on the bed.

"And I don't understand why you can't see this is bullshit," Tamsin said as she walked over to Bo and grabbed her. "You don't need them to be powerful, you already are."

"It's not that, I just...I want to be able to fully understand and control what I am. I've spent my whole life confused and running then I found out I wasn't some freak of nature. Now is my chance to completely reach my potential."

"I don't see why you think what you are now isn't okay, you're already perfect to me," Tamsin said dropping her hands. "But you already know how I feel about you."

"Do I? You have yet to really tell me anything, just vague declarations and hot sex. What am I supposed to do with that?"

Tamsin felt her heart skip a beat. Bo was right, she wasn't being fully honest with her. Just accepting of the crumbs thrown from the succubus's table but now there was a chance she could lose it all.

"Every night I dream about you and when I wake up I have to see you. Each kiss from your lips is like I'm being born again. When you make love to me I feel like I've died and gone to heaven and it takes everything in my being to let you out of my arms. I thought I knew love before but this is more than love. You've captured my soul and I would die before I let anyone take you from me or hurt you. I love you from the depths of my very being and an eternity isn't long enough for me to have you."

A look of shock came over Bo's face then tears began falling from her eyes as she grabbed Tamsin and hugged her tight against her body. The Valkyrie felt tears of her own falling despite attempting to keep them at bay. She had just bared her soul and she could only hope that it was enough for her to get the woman she loved back. It didn't register when Bo moved out of her arms and pushed her away.

"Bo, what's wrong?" Tamsin said seeing the succubus bent over in agony.

When Bo raised her head her nose was bleeding like before. Tamsin moved towards her but she put her hand up to stop her.

"I love you, so much," Bo said as she raised her hand higher and a white light appeared. Tamsin reached out for her but felt herself go hurtling back.

* * *

"Tamsin, wake up. Shit, she's not moving."

Tamsin recognized Dyson's voice and felt a cool cloth being placed on her forehead. Her eyes slowly opened and she saw Dyson and Trick looking down at her.

"Hey, we've been trying to find you and Bo for the last few days," Dyson said as he helped her up. She realized that Bo had sent her back to the Dal.

"Well that was never going to happen, we were in Asgard. Something was happening to Bo and she was afraid I'd get hurt so she sent me back," Tamsin said taking a sip from the glass of water Trick gave her.

"Why did Bo take you there? Did you learn anything?" Trick said , a worried look on his face.

"She wants me to join with her in this process they are taking her through. I don't fully understand it but I had a dream and I think Bo was trying to tell me something."

"What was the dream about?" Dyson said taking a seat.

Tamsin felt a blush creeping up her cheeks, "That's not important but what happened at the end is. There were wolves circling us but their eyes looked like Bo's when she feeds. She made me leave, said she couldn't but to get help. I think her succubus side is trying to take over completely."

"Of course, it makes sense. In essence it's like she has two personalities inside of her. Whatever is being done to her is allowing the succubus part of her to become stronger perhaps to the point where she isn't just regular Bo anymore," Trick said slamming his fist down on the bar. "I'm going to call Stella, see if she can help with this."

Trick made his way to the phone and Tamsin leaned against the bar counter. She suddenly felt overwhelmed and very tired.

"So what now partner?" Dyson said standing up.

Tamsin looked into Dyson's kind eyes and smiled sadly, "I can't lose her Dyson, I can't." He grabbed her into a hug as her body shook from the force of the crying fit that took over. They stood like that for some time and in his arms, for a little while at least, she felt safe.

* * *

**_*Midgard is another name for earth. There were 9 worlds in Norse Mythology, Midgard and Asgard being two of them. The place Danielus comes from, Vanaheim, is also one of the worlds. It was believed that the Gods from there were sorcerers and knew magic so that's where I got the idea for him.*_**

**The attachment you all have to our girls is so sweet. It's killing me making Bo turn evil but it has to be done for the story's sake. As for Tamsin, she's a bad chick so she is always going to be alright,lol. Glad I have you guys stoked cause there is lots more mayhem to come. Stay tuned...**


	16. Chapter 16

"That's when she said 'you know Lauren, I think this isn't going to work'. And I was like really ya think, I broke up with you a month ago, you're the one still sleeping on my couch."

Tamsin grinned and nodded her head at Lauren's story.

"I don't have relationships but I can't tell you the amount of times some lame tried to turn a one night stand into a romance. Then when I tell them what I want they're like but I can offer you forever and I'm like a girl only needs ten minutes, if that," Tamsin smirked as Lauren laughed.

The Valkyrie had been back a couple of weeks since being sent away from Asgard by Bo. She was worried but trying not to show it. Weakness wasn't in her nature and after the cry she had with Dyson and Bo; she'd had enough of emotions. So she had been fueling herself with her two favorite things: liquor and humor. It seemed to be working since no one was throwing sad eyes her way. Although she had noticed Kenzi hanging around more trying to occupy her everyday after work as if she was some lost puppy. It was annoying but sweet and she didn't really mind because it helped keep the bad thoughts away.

"Listen, I've been wanting to apologize to you," Lauren said turning serious.

"About?"

"I'm so sorry I suggested you become Bo's shield maiden. If I had known..."

"But you didn't, so it's fine," Tamsin said waving her off.

"Still, if I had known what you went through I would never have said anything. It's a very personal decision and I had no right telling you what to do. So I apologize."

"Apology accepted Doc, I appreciate it," Tamsin said patting her hand.

"Aww, look at you two all friendly and stuff. Warms my heart," Kenzi said taking a seat next to Lauren. "Ha, look at us, two humans and a Valkyrie in a bar, sounds like the beginning of a joke."

"Yes, a really lame one," Tamsin said throwing her straw at Kenzi.

"Hey," Kenzi yelped throwing it back and sticking her tongue out at Tamsin.

"Now, now children. Don't make mommy take out her ruler," Lauren said reaching for her bag.

"Mommy has a ruler in her bag? What other goodies are in here?" Kenzi said grabbing it.

Kenzi pulled out a lipstick tube but when she tried to open it to see the color the object began vibrating.

"Is this what I think it is?" Kenzi said her eyes opening wide.

"I will take that back thank you," Lauren said snatching the object out of her hand, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Geez, I didn't know they came that small," Tamsin said trying to contain her laughter.

"Little, but it definitely packs a punch," Lauren said with a smirk causing the other two to break into fits of laughter.

"Am I going to have to kick you guys out of here for being rowdy?" Trick said walking to the end of the bar with a smile.

"No, but you might have to kick Doctor Hotpants out of here for being naughty," Tamsin said. Kenzi leaned over and high fived her.

Trick sighed, "I don't even want to know," he mumbled walking back to the other end of the bar.

"I will have you know that studies have shown that one can be more productive if they are able to either have a nap or some sort of release during the workday," Lauren said putting her bag down near her feet.

"Oh yeah? Do you release often during the day doctor? Like how many times we talking here," Kenzi said starting to raise fingers. "Let me know when to stop."

Lauren slapped Kenzi's hand and smiled. Out of the corner of her eye Tamsin noticed Dyson coming in.

"Hey guys, I'm going to talk to Dyson for a bit," Tamsin said leaving Kenzi and Lauren to their dirty talk.

"What's up," Dyson said bumping fists with Tamsin. "Down for a game of pool?"

"Always, but the question is, are you down for getting your butt whipped?"

"Ooh, try not to hurt me too bad," He said as they walked to the tables.

Dyson began racking the balls and Tamsin went to get two pool cues.

"Hey D, I wanted to talk to you about something," Tamsin said handing him his cue.

"No, I will not have sex with you. I know it's hard to resist all of this manliness but it ain't happening," Dyson replied with a wink.

"Yes, your manliness is too much even for me but I want to be serious here for a minute," Tamsin said leaning against the pool table.

"Okay, I'm all ears."

"You and I have never had a talk about what's going on between Bo and myself. I know you love her and for me to come in and take away your chance to get her back, that doesn't sit well with me."

"Tamsin, I love Bo and I probably always will. But honestly I don't see her and I being together. Wolves mate for life and when we choose a mate they are the world to us and the thought of sharing that world makes you crazy. The short time Bo and I had was bliss but I knew in the back of my mind I could never completely satisfy her. A succubus always needs multiple partners and I want someone who only needs me," Dyson said as he slumped next to her on the table. "You know that's the first time I actually said that out loud."

"Funny how different you and Lauren are yet the same when it comes to Bo," Tamsin said laying her hand on his arm.

"Guess we're both a bit possessive. And what about you, can you handle life with a succubus?"

"Living as long as I have, just knowing that there is someone who loves me and cherishes the time we spend together is enough. Sex is just an act to release tension; I should know it's what I've been doing all these years. Now I'm not saying I won't get jealous, but with what I've been through I can manage."

Dyson smiled, "You talk like you two are going to be together."

"Yeah, I think we are," Tamsin said standing straight. "Now that's the first time I've said that out loud."

"Well aren't we quite the sappy pair."

"Okay enough of this emotional shit. Next thing you know we'll be sharing a tub of ice cream and crying over chick flicks together."

"But we already do that," Dyson said pushing Tamsin on the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Whoever wins has to buy a round of drinks," Tamsin said as she bent over to take her shot.

* * *

The night wore on and the Dal began to slowly empty out. The gang was all still there plus a few stragglers.

"Is there somewhere else everyone is going? Fridays are usually busy here," Trick said cleaning down the bar.

"I heard there's a new place a few blocks away, more of a club than a bar. It also allows the light and dark to mingle," Kenzi said popping a peanut in her mouth. "OMG, Trick, I have a great idea. Make this place seem more exclusive, then you'll get people coming back."

"And how do you suggest I do that?"

"Get a bouncer to hang out front on weekend nights, people will think it is the place to be. And I have the perfect guy for the job."

"And who would that be?" Trick said looking skeptical.

"His name is Bruce and he is the best gentle giant a girl could know. I am totally going to give him a call," Kenzi said scrambling for her phone.

"Good luck with that short stack, Bruce is on a spiritual retreat," Tamsin said finishing her drink.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because he told us that last month when he came over and made us dinner. Remember, he said 'Kenzi I am going to find myself by going to the Himalayas on a spiritual retreat. I'll be back in a couple of months'. Damn, do you ever listen?" Tamsin said grinning after doing her best Bruce impression.

"I listen, but the only thing I remember about that visit was the delicious meal he made. Turkey, stuffing and cranberry, oh my."

"Probably has something to do with the several glasses of champagne you drank," Tamsin said pretending to throw back a drink which prompted Trick to laugh.

"Whatever, I'm going over there to hang with Dyson and Hale. At least they won't make fun of me," Kenzi said pouting. She threw her middle finger up at Tamsin as soon as Trick turned his back.

Tamsin blew a kiss her way with a smirk. She saw Lauren gathering her things and waved her over.

"Plans for tomorrow?" Lauren asked as she put on her jacket.

"Dyson and I have a place to visit, we've been investigating a couple of homicides that look like they might be related," Tamsin said as she settled back into her bar stool.

"Anything I can help with?"

"Well I can tell you something that we haven't mentioned to anyone. The kills are of the succubus variety," Tamsin said, pausing when a bout of nausea hit her. "Woah, that was weird."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Um anyway, like I was saying, the deaths were definitely done by a succubus."

"Really? Well there's no way its Bo, even as strange as she's been acting she wouldn't kill people. There has to be... Tamsin are you sure you're alright?" Lauren caught the Valkyrie as she jumped down from the stool.

"Yeah, I just feel really sick all of a sudden. I'm going to the bathroom; need to splash some water on my face."

The Valkyrie walked to the bathroom and tried to maintain her balance. She didn't want to tell Lauren the truth that she had been feeling out of it for the last few days. She was getting tired much earlier, her tolerance for liquor was going down and she was starting to have trouble concentrating. The doctor didn't have to perform an examination for her to figure out what was happening, Tamsin already knew; she was dying. Her expiration date was getting closer and her body was showing the signs.

She made it to the sink and threw some cool water over her face. It helped wake her up a bit as she looked at herself in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her hair and wanted to cry as some of it stayed attached to her hand. She let it fall from her fingertips and smacked her hand on the sink.

"Not now, damn it," she muttered to herself.

Things still weren't right and Tamsin didn't plan on going anywhere until she could help Bo and the others defeat Odin and Danielus. She hadn't fully explained to her friends what would happen when she was reborn. The usual process was that her body would go into something similar to cardiac arrest and then she would just stop breathing. Her body would then disappear only to reappear in Valhalla in the chapel they kept for rebirths. But Tamsin had never known a fallen Valkyrie such as herself so she had no idea if the process was the same. Or if she would even be reborn. That thought is what scared her the most. Death had long ago stopped being something she feared and in the last hundred years it had become something she secretly craved. An end to the pain. But now she had a reason to live and the thought that it could all end was frightening.

"Fuckers can't have me yet," Tamsin said out loud, smirking at herself in the mirror.

Her spirits lifted, she dried herself off and exited the bathroom. She stopped dead in her tracks, the door hitting her on the backside. She wasn't prepared to see Bo at the other end of the bar talking to Trick.

"She showed up right after you went in the bathroom. I was just about to come in there and warn you. Uh, surprise," Kenzi said weakly, trying to smile.

Lauren came over too and gave her the sad eyes she had been hoping to avoid.

"Are you okay?" Lauren said touching her arm.

"Jesus guys, Bo came back, it's not like anyone died," Tamsin said snatching her arm away.

"Actually I was referring to why you went in the restroom but you're right, no need to overreact to her presence," Lauren said giving Kenzi a knowing glance.

Tamsin saw when Bo stopped talking to Trick and began making her way over to them. Her gut reaction was disturbingly pleasant; she was fighting her desire to run into Bo's arms. But she chalked it up to the enthrallment and made her self stay perfectly still. Valkyrie training always came in handy at one time or another.

"I was wondering where you were hiding," Bo said staring into Tamsin's eyes. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. How was your party?" Tamsin asked not trying to mask the distaste in her voice.

"It was wonderful. It ended on a very pleasant note," Bo said with a smirk.

Tamsin automatically knew what Bo was referring to by the tone of her voice and the anger that filled her was borderline insane.

"Well, glad you had a good time without me," Tamsin said with her own smirk.

"Oh the best. Excuse me," Bo said making her way to the bathroom.

"Oh boy, I know what we're in store for in the coming days" Kenzi sighed.

"What?" Tamsin said not taking her eyes off of the succubus.

"Ah yes, seems they have reverted back to that previous stage you so affectionately called hate flirting," Lauren said nodding. "I have brought that term up to several colleagues and they agree it is quite accurate for the behavior we have seen."

The two women burst into laughter.

"You two suck," Tamsin said walking over to Hale who sat in a corner playing solitaire.

"Where did Dyson go?" She said taking the seat next to him.

"Not sure, right before Bo showed up he said he had to run back to the station. You okay?" He said putting down the cards.

She wanted to say something sarcastic but was too tired to bother. "I'm fine, just not in the mood for the shit storm of emotions I'm about to deal with."

"Emotions? You? Man, I have truly lived to see everything if our resident snarky ass Valkyrie is admitting to having feelings. I'm proud of you," Hale said picking his cards back up. "By the way, I have a proposition for you."

"Oh yeah, what would that be?"

"I know you need a place to stay, and seeing as Bo is back it won't be with Kenzi. So I thought you might want to take an apartment off my hands."

"Okay... how much we talking?"

"Nada, technically it's mine but is located in one of the properties my family owns. Been vacant for awhile, I'm never going to use it and it seems you're going to be around for a bit. Thought it might be nice if you finally settled in here."

Tamsin looked at Hale and was embarrassed to admit she was touched. No one had ever just given her anything; everything had a price, even love.

"So you're just going to give me an apartment? No cost, completely free? What's wrong with it? "

Hale laughed, "Come on Blondie, I would never do you like that. I'd have offered before but you seemed content so I didn't say anything. Think of it as a thank you gift for all the ass you will be kicking in the coming days."

"Okay," she said bumping fists with him.

"So, are you going to go talk to her," He said nodding his head towards Bo.

"No, she's not in a good head space right now. It's like when she first came back, the energy radiating from her is off the charts. We'll just get into an argument. What I don't get is how we could make these loving declarations to each other and then when we meet again it's like it didn't happen."

"Love is hard, you just gotta fight through the bullshit," Hale said with a shrug.

Tamsin's phone rang and she saw Dyson's name pop up.

"Hey D, what's going on?"

"Get your ass down to the station. We have a situation and bring Hale," He said hanging up.

"Dyson said we need to get to the station, pronto," Tamsin said jumping up.

The two said their goodbyes and headed out the door but Tamsin couldn't resist looking back. She wasn't surprised to see Bo watching her. The succubus smiled for a quick second then looked away. The Valkyrie felt her heart clench then headed out into the night.

* * *

**So this was a bit of a filler chapter. I've been dumping some heavy stuff on you all so I thought something a little light might be good. By the way, the guest reviewer who called me Shonda Rhimes, I love you. I haven't laughed that hard in awhile. I do take it as a compliment though because she knows how to dial up the drama and people eat it up. So I'm guessing that means I'm keeping you on your toes :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Tamsin and Hale made it to the station house in record time. The urgency in Dyson's voice worried the Valkyrie; he rarely got stressed over work. She had to assume it was in regards to the succubus killings because since Bo's disappearance they had hit a wall. There were no other suspects and when they visited Club Dionysus they had been given the runaround. The owner didn't want to admit to knowing the victim or any possible perpetrators.

They entered the precinct and found Dyson at his desk.

"So D, what was so urgent that you had to interrupt my very stimulating game of solitaire?" Hale said sitting on the edge of Dyson's desk.

"You both need to come to the morgue with me, now," Dyson said putting down the file he was reading.

"So is this about those killings or what?' Tamsin asked as they headed downstairs.

"You need to see this before we even begin to discuss anything, trust me,"Dyson said.

"Could he be more ominous," Hale whispered to Tamsin.

When they got to the morgue Dyson led them into the exam room. A body was on the exam table covered by a sheet.

"What's up Harry," Hale said to the morgue attendant.

"Oh hey guys, good to see you. I'm just going to step out for a minute. Take your time," Harry said making his exit.

"Okay, so what did we just have to see..." Tamsin stopped talking when Dyson removed the sheet from over the body.

"Holy shit," Hale said shaking his head. "This is not good."

Tamsin was still speechless as she looked down at the corpse. It was Richard, Bo's Richard, the guy she had brought to the Dal a few weeks ago. He looked the same except for the weird sickly color his skin had become after having his life drained.

"But this doesn't mean anything right? Obviously she's been gone these last couple of weeks so it's just a coincidence that she came back and this happened. He's been dead a few days," Tamsin said trying to find something that would still the frantic beating of her heart.

"Bo is back?" Dyson said, surprise on his face.

"Yeah, she came right after you left. So it can't be her."

"Just because tonight is the first time we saw her does not mean she couldn't have come back earlier. Bo seems to be capable of lot more than she used to be," Hale said pacing the floor. "You two need to go back to that club and make that owner tell us who's been there. I don't want to bring our friend in on a hunch."

"I don't want to bring her in at all," Dyson said rubbing his face in his hands.

"Yeah, well our job is to uphold the law and if Bo is killing its better that we are the ones to know first, you understand?" Hale said waiting for a response.

Tamsin and Dyson shook their heads yes as Hale left. They both looked at each other, their eyes mirroring the confusion they were feeling.

"Let's go to the club. Find out what we need to know," Dyson said, his voice defeated.

Tamsin watched as he put the sheet back over Richards head, lost in her own thoughts. She didn't want to believe that Bo was capable of killing on purpose and she refused to. _Bo wouldn't do this, no matter how much of a bitch she's become_, Tamsin thought to herself.

"Let's go,"Tamsin said determined to prove her thoughts right.

"This is going to be a long night," Dyson said as they headed out.

* * *

Club Dionysus wasn't much different than Ecstasy, the club Tamsin visited with Bo. The only difference was the clientele, Dionysus catered to humans. Of course that didn't mean various fae didn't also go but the humans weren't aware of that. Tamsin could feel a headache coming on as soon as they entered the place. The flashing lights and loud music were not helping the nauseous feeling she had been having all night.

"Let's get this over with," she yelled into Dyson's ear trying to be heard over the music.

He nodded and pointed in the direction they needed to head. Normally she was patient but Tamsin found herself practically pushing people to get through. Some were startled but the minute they would see the look on her face they went back to their partying. They found the owner of the club in the VIP area making out with some busty blonde. Dyson identified himself to his bouncer and they entered the little area.

"Detectives, I was hoping to never see you again," he said with a smile.

"Well let's hope that honesty continues Mr. Grant because we have some more questions for you," Tamsin said giving him her trademark smirk.

"Listen, I told you everything I know. You want anything else, you can ask my lawyer," he said with a grin.

"Well then, should I ask your lawyer about Jennifer Godwin as well? Dyson said.

"Excuse me?" Grant replied pushing the blonde woman off of him.

"Jennifer Godwin, the young woman who used to frequent your club a few years ago. Pretty little blonde, not unlike the one hanging on your arm there," Dyson said pointing to young woman.

"How do you know about that?"

"The question isn't how I know but what you're going to tell me Mr. Grant. See I don't give a damn about what sick shit you're into but I know people who would care very much, like Ms. Godwin's dad the mayor of our fine city," Dyson said slamming his hand against the back of Grant's chair. "So I suggest you answer our questions."

Grant nodded his head yes and told the blonde woman to leave. Dyson took out pictures of the victims from a file folder.

"Now, do you recognize any of these men?"

Grant sighed, "Yes, the first two are regulars. The last guy I saw like a week ago, he's new."

"Was there anyone you saw all three of these men maybe talking to or having a drink with?"Tamsin said folding her arms.

"Usually I'm in my office doing other activities you could say, but I have cameras all over the place. I noticed someone new come in like last month, a woman. I only paid attention to her because she was smoking hot and it was like everyone was trying to talk to her. These three were the only ones I saw her pay any attention to and the last one she came here with."

Tamsin felt her heart begin to pound as she saw Dyson pull Bo's photo from the folder.

"Is this the woman you saw?"

Grant glanced at it," Yeah that's her. I tried to talk to her myself but she seemed to like the more submissive type if you know what I mean," he said with a smirk of his own.

Tamsin wanted to punch the look off of his face but decided it wouldn't be appropriate. Instead she stalked over to him and put her face in front of his. She smiled when he looked scared.

"You might have helped us with this but don't think your ass is off the hook. If you so much as look at any young women the wrong way who come in here I will personally be back to beat the shit out of you. Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah. Are we done?" Grant said trying to hide the fear on his face.

"For now," Dyson replied with a frown.

The two detectives walked out and back into the chaos of the club. Tamsin pointed at the bar and gestured for them to go over. She desperately wanted a drink after the news they had just gotten. Once there she ordered them two shots of whiskey and leaned against the bar.

"So, what now?" She said to Dyson.

"Listen, I don't think Bo did this anymore than you but we have to bring her in. I just hope she has an alibi because this is not looking good."

They got their shots and threw them back. Tamsin indicated she wanted another and then they could leave. As she turned around and put the glass to her lips she nearly choked. She hit Dyson on the arm and pointed towards the dance floor.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," he said shaking his head.

Bo was there dancing it up with some guy. Tamsin finished up the drink and tried to calm the anger that was building inside of her. The emotional shit storm she had been talking about was hitting its crescendo and she wasn't sure what was bothering her more, that Bo could be a killer or that she looked like she was enjoying someone else beside her.

"I got this," she said to Dyson, even though he looked a bit unsure.

The Valkyrie made her way over, this time not hiding the fact that she was shoving people out of her way. She tapped Bo who was in the midst of grinding against the man's crotch. The succubus looked up at her and didn't seem surprised to see her. She smiled but continued dancing with the guy. Tamsin felt her jaw tighten and she had to restrain herself from yanking Bo away from him. Instead she placed her hand on Bo's and moved her head in the direction of the exit. Bo smirked at her and shook her head no.

"Fuck it," Tamsin said out loud even though it was drowned by the loud music.

She gripped Bo's hand and pulled her away from the guy. He finally noticed and brought Bo back against him.

"Hey, we're dancing here. Get your own partner," the guy said puffing up.

"She's leaving with me buddy, so I suggest you find someone else to play with," Tamsin said pulling Bo away from him.

She took note of Bo's amused expression, she seemed to be enjoying them fighting over her. Tamsin shoved her behind her body and stood in front of the guy. She took out her badge and shoved in his face.

"Now do we have a problem here," she said staring him down. The guy shook his head no and scowled at her.

She turned around to escort Bo out when she felt the man's beefy hand on her arm. Without even checking to see what he would say Tamsin spun around and clocked him in the jaw. He stumbled back knocking into people in the process, a startled then angry look came over his face.

"Fucking bitch," he yelled as he moved back towards her.

"Shouldn't have put your hands on me asshole," Tamsin said moving into a fighting stance.

The guy threw a punch but it was an angry one and therefore not very accurate. Tamsin dodged and brought her fist up into an uppercut, this time the guy hit the floor. This should have been enough but the Valkyrie could feel her blood pumping in her ears, she needed this release. So she jumped on top of the guy and began punching him repeatedly. Each blow landed with a satisfying thud and she could feel herself smiling. She was so enraptured with the attack that she didn't notice when someone pulled her up and away. The red cloud that had descended over her finally lifted and she realized everyone around them had stopped moving to watch the show. Her eyes darted down to the guy and she saw that his face was a bloody mess. The punches she had thrown at him were so strong that her hands had already begun to ache in pain.

"What the fuck are you doing? Dyson yelled into her face as he spun her around. "Have you lost your mind?"

He didn't give her a chance to answer and began pulling her along with Bo out of the club. She saw some guys, probably bouncers, running over to the bloody mess on the floor. Once they got outside Dyson called an ambulance and Tamsin waited for him by the car. Bo stood there still silent watching her.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Tamsin asked, scorn evident in her voice.

Bo remained quiet and walked up to her. She raised Tamsin's hands to look at them, the Valkyrie winced at the pain. Bo lifted them to her mouth and kissed each knuckle. Her lips felt hot and before Tamsin knew it she could feel Bo passing her succubus energy to her through the kisses. The cuts and the pain slowly faded away from Tamsin's limbs. The succubus dropped her hands and went back to standing beside the car. Tamsin stood there speechless.

"The ambulance is on its way. Now can you please explain to me what the hell that was back there?" Dyson said as he stood in front of her.

"I don't know, I just felt so angry and he touched me...I didn't mean to," Tamsin stammered.

"Yes you did because you could have stopped when he hit the floor. You were out of control, and in a human club," Dyson said lowering his voice. "You're lucky that guy you fucked up was fae."

Tamsin's head snapped up," How do you know that?"

"He's one of the bouncers. I guess you were too busy kicking his ass to notice the shirt. When I was looking for dirt on the owner I discovered that the real owner is none other than the Ash. Grant just runs the place. Most of the people who work here are fae."

"Shit," Tamsin yelled out.

"Exactly, so you've just earned your very first meeting with the new light fae leader. Now get in the goddamn car, you too Bo," Dyson said walking to the driver's seat.

Bo smirked and went to sit in the back. Tamsin looked one more time down at her hands, flexing them. It was like nothing had happened except there was still blood on them, probably the bouncer's. The Valkyrie yanked the passenger seat door open and sat down trying not to notice the glares Dyson was throwing her way. As they pulled out she glanced into the mirror and saw Bo still watching her with an intense stare. They watched each other the whole ride.

* * *

"Hey Jack can you please put Ms. Dennis into interrogation room 2. Thanks," Dyson said to one of the officer's on duty.

"So what's the deal?" Hale asked meeting up with them.

"The owner positively identified the victims and Bo. Says she was with all of them at the club," Dyson recapped.

"Shit. What's with the blood on your hands?" Hale said with a knitted brow.

"Officer Slamsin over here decided to live up to the nickname and put the beat down on a bouncer at the club."

"It wasn't without provocation, he wouldn't just let Bo leave with me," Tamsin said trying to explain.

"Yes, which is why you're fist met his face over and over," Dyson said sarcastically.

"Whatever, Tamsin go get cleaned up and meet Dyson in the interrogation room. D, come with me for a minute," Hale said as they walked out the room.

Tamsin went into the bathroom and washed her hands. She glanced at herself in the mirror and was surprised to see she looked alot less tired than earlier. The nausea had also stopped. After cleaning up she made her way to the room. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Bo but no Dyson.

"He hasn't come in yet. Hope you're not scared to be alone with me Tamsin," Bo said with a smile.

"I told you Valkyrie's don't get scared, but as usual I am concerned," Tamsin said taking the seat across from her.

"Always so concerned about me, perhaps you need to be a bit more concerned about yourself. I saw how you looked at the Dal, time is catching up to you Valkyrie," Bo said drawing circles with her finger on the table.

"Is this where you offer me eternal life if I join you and your family?" Tamsin guffawed.

Bo's head snapped up and she smirked, "You can joke all you want but I know there is fear in your heart. You have my blood inside you after all. By the way, did beating that man feel as good as I thought it would?"

Tamsin swallowed and pushed her seat back. "You made me hurt him?"

"I was just curious how strong the thrall was, apparently quite. All I did was think that he needed to be put in his place, he was quite aggressive. You seemed to take it from there," Bo said leaning back in her chair.

"Why would you do something like that?"

"I knew he was fae and could take it and you needed the release. The tension in your body is almost palpable. Of course you know I can help you with that but you seem to like this little angry dance we do. So I gave you the next best thing."

"What are you becoming because Bo would never..."

"Are we starting with that again? You don't even really know me Tamsin. You're in love with an idea. I'm not perfect, never have been never will be."

"No, you're right. But you also aren't cruel or selfish," Tamsin said getting up to pace the floor.

Bo got up from her seat and walked over to Tamsin stopping her in her tracks. "Selfish, please. Tell me you didn't like the way it felt each time your fists landed on his face? Or that the adrenaline didn't feel good racing through your veins as you did it?" Bo said raising her hand to caress Tamsin's face.

The Valkyrie flinched at the gesture then allowed Bo's hand to rest on her cheek. She hated to admit it to herself but the touch felt good. The two weeks they were apart had been like an eternity.

"I know the darkness inside of you Tamsin. I've seen glimpses of it. You don't have to hide from me what really lies in your heart. Maybe she couldn't handle it but I can."

Tamsin's eyes had closed but they snapped open at the odd statement. When she had said that Bo wasn't herself she hadn't meant literally but Bo made it sound like she wasn't far off.

"You have questions, look into my eyes and maybe you'll get your answer."

Tamsin stared into Bo's eyes and was startled. They weren't their usual warm brown, instead inside her brown irises were flecks of blue not unlike when she fed. Shock took over the Valkyrie's face and she knocked Bo's hand away from her. She grabbed the succubus by the neck and slammed her against the wall.

"Where is she?" Tamsin yelled into her face.

Bo began to laugh and it took all of Tamsin's will to keep from squeezing her throat. The door opened and Dyson entered the room, confusion on his face.

"What's going on in here?"

"Dyson, we have a problem," Tamsin said maintaining her grip. "This isn't Bo."

"Then who the hell is it?" He said throwing the file in his hand on the table.

Tamsin turned back to the imposter, "That's what I'd like to know."

* * *

**valkubusfangrl, you payed me the ultimate compliment by comparing me to JJ Abrams because I love his work, thank you. And Kace, I apologize for the drama but it has to be done,lol. I promise you all this is going somewhere really interesting so just stay on for the ride. As for everyone else, I really do appreciate and read your comments and I am happy that I am continuing to keep you entertained. I'm off from work tomorrow so expect another update soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Remove your hand from my neck before I do it for you," Bo said no longer laughing.

Tamsin was reluctant but she did it not wanting to hurt Bo despite not being sure whether it was her. Dyson began sniffing the air, his face still confused.

"Smells like Bo, but the kitsune that was pretending to be Kenzi smelled like her too," He said staring at Bo.

"Okay one, that was kind of gross and two I'm not a fucking kitsune," Bo said walking back to her seat. She dropped into it and smirked, "I didn't say I wasn't Bo, I simply referred to my other self. She and I aren't so bonded at the moment."

"What the hell are you talking about? Do you understand what she's saying?" Dyson said turning to Tamsin.

"They finally separated you two didn't they? Danielus must have found a way to make you stronger therefore allowing you to take over. Motherfucker," Tamsin said leaning against the wall.

"I'm sorry, I know how attached you were to sweet, noble me," Bo said with a smirk.

"You're so not," Tamsin said smirking back.

"Okay, so we've established that you're Bo. What I don't understand is how one personality could take over another. You're one person," Dyson said taking a seat.

"The succubus has a dual nature so naturally there is a separation. The succubus side and the non succubus side. You can't have one without the other, they balance each other out, keep each other in check. Usually they exist side by side but it is possible to create a situation in which one side becomes stronger," Bo said staring at Tamsin.

"Can you stop eye fucking me for a minute and understand that you better appreciate your little time in the sun because your days are numbered," Tamsin said pushing off the wall.

"You are so much fun angry. I can see you and I are going to enjoy each other alot," Bo said licking her lips.

Tamsin felt her body heat up at the indication of Bo's words but tried not to show it.

"D, I have to go get something. I'll be right back."

Dyson nodded and continued asking Bo questions. Tamsin raced out of the station and to her car. She rifled through the duffle bag she kept in the passenger seat and pulled out the blade Kara had given her. As she made her way back to the station she paused and took a deep breath. Her heart was racing a mile a minute trying to come up with some way to fix things. The Valkyrie understood that the person in the station was still Bo but reaching her more sane side seemed impossible.

When she reentered the interrogation room she saw Dyson had all three pictures of the victims laid out in front of Bo. Instead of looking horrified she seemed amused.

"So you admit to seeing these two men?"

"I did more than see them," Bo said with a salacious smile.

"And when's the last time you saw Richard," Tamsin said emphasizing the word saw.

"Before I left, the same day you made your trip to Valhalla I believe."

"You went to see him after you and I..." Tamsin didn't finish the sentence and tried to hide the hurt in her voice. "So when we saw you tonight is the first time you came back since you went to Asgard?"

"Yes."

Tamsin pulled the knife from a hilt on her pants and placed it on the table. "We don't know yet if we can trust you, my little friend here is going to help us with that."

"What is it?" Dyson said raising the blade to look at it.

"It's called the blade of perception, think of it as the fae version of a lie detector test" Tamsin said taking it and walking over to Bo. "Give me your hand."

Bo smiled at her and raised her right hand. Tamsin took the blade and delicately nicked Bo's palm. The succubus flinched slightly then proceeded to slowly lick the spot once Tamsin removed the blade. The Valkyrie's eyes stayed on Bo's tongue as she dragged it along her hand and she felt herself clench below. She quickly looked away and proceeded to carefully balance the knife on the table, blade down. It stayed there sticking straight up.

Dyson raised an eyebrow at the obvious tension then leaned forward to get a closer look at the blade's balancing act, "Wow, that's pretty cool. So how does it work?"

"We ask a question, she lies it turns and cuts into the table. She tells the truth it doesn't move, fairly simple. So first question, is your name Bo Dennis?" Tamsin asked folding her arms.

Bo leaned back into her chair, "Yes."

All of their eyes went to the blade, it didn't move.

"Just to test that it's working, I'll ask you again but this time say no. Is your name Bo Dennis?"

"No it is not," Bo said with a grin. The blade began to turn and stopped abruptly. "Looks like it works. Now let's get to the real questions. I can think of some much more entertaining things we could be doing with our time."

Ignoring the statement Tamsin took the seat across from Bo. "Did you appear at any other time on earth before two weeks ago?"

"Nope." The blade stayed still.

"Okay my turn, did you sleep with these three men?"

"I did." The blade turned.

"Wait, Dyson you have to be more specific, the blade doesn't understand coded wording like sleeping instead of sex," Tamsin said leaning in to her partner.

"Okay, did you have sex with these three men?"

"Yes, several times," Bo said dragging her hand along the edge of the table. The blade stayed still.

"Did you kill any of them?" Tamsin felt herself holding her breath as she waited for Bo to answer.

"No I did not," Bo said a trace of anger in her voice. The blade didn't move." Well, looks like I passed, can I go now?"

"Not so fast. I have a few more questions," Tamsin said leaning forward on the table. "Where is the other Bo, the one who is usually in control? Have you done something to her?"

"Something yes, but she's still around unfortunately," Bo said.

Tamsin's eyes flicked to the blade and it didn't move. She sighed in relief. Knowing that there was a chance she could get Bo back to her regular self made her feel much better.

"I take it you don't like me too much detective," Bo said. "Or you're worried you might like this version of me more than you care to admit, your aura is saying alot right now."

"I'm attracted to Bo, you're in her body. I don't think it's that strange that I would react to that," Tamsin said trying not to make eye contact.

"Yes, I'm sure that's the only reason," Bo said leaning onto the table. "Perhaps a revisit to that cabin we met in last time would be fun don't you think?"

Tamsin finally looked in her eyes, surprised. The dream in which Bo had drained her, almost killing her flashed across her mind as did everything that took place before that.

"What cabin? What is she talking about Tamsin?" Dyson said turning to his partner.

"Nothing important. We're done here. D, do you mind filling Hale in on what's going on? I have to go somewhere," Tamsin said grabbing the blade off the table.

"Yeah sure, but don't forget what we have to do tomorrow."

"I have to see the Ash, I know. I'll meet you here."

Tamsin put her jacket on and glanced at Bo one last time. The succubus gave her a little wave and a smile. The Valkyrie sneered at her and left the room.

* * *

"Trick," Tamsin yelled banging on the Dal's door.

She could hear him as he shuffled to the door and began unlocking the latches. When he finally opened she brushed past him and went behind the bar.

"Tamsin, what the hell."

She ignored him and took down a bottle of her favorite whiskey and poured a healthy glass. She sucked it down so fast she almost choked but the burning of her throat and the heat that settled in her stomach as she swallowed calmed her. Satisfied she put the glass down and stared at Trick.

"I need that bitch's blood out of me now," Tamsin she said as her breathing steadied.

"Who's blood, what are you talking about?" Trick said walking to the bar and putting the bottle back.

"You're granddaughter, her and daddy enthralled me and I want it fucking gone," Tamsin said as she walked around to sit a bar stool.

"Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this? When did they do it?"

"When I was in the hospital after the accident. I went to Valhalla to see an elder and find out what happened. Bo did it to save me, but Odin did it to bind me to her. Some kind of sick punishment it seems," Tamsin said laying her head on the counter. "He means to turn her into a monster like Mikhail and force me to idly watch."

"Hey, we're going to fix this don't worry. Let's start with the enthrallment, Kenzi can remove it."

Tamsin raised her head and gave Trick and questioning look. "How would Kenzi help?"

"The enthralled can only be released by a human reciting the necessary words. She did it before to the other guy Bo was with so she can do it again."

"Trick, when we do it will I stop loving Bo?" Tamsin said with sadness in her voice. She hated to admit it but part of the reason she was hesitant to remove the enthrallment was a fear that with it would go the feelings she had developed for the succubus.

"You shouldn't but honestly I don't know. The enthralled I have dealt with are never already in love with the person who does it to them. So it's hard in your case to really decipher what was caused by your true feelings. By this point it is probably pretty intertwined," Tricks said resting his hand on her shoulder. "Listen, let's go downstairs and rest. It's almost morning. We can call Kenzi in a few hours and take it from there."

Tamsin nodded and patted the older man's hand in thanks. She followed him down to his living quarters and hoped that she would find some peace while sleeping.

* * *

_ Tamsin runs through a dark forest, her breath flowing behind her in icy clouds. The night air is freezing and causing her to be slower than normal. The wolves chasing her howl and she feels as if they are right on her heels but she knows they are further away than it seems. Still, her heart pounds in her chest as she makes it to her destination. The trees finally end and she hits a clearing. The cabin is before her and she smiles in triumph. This is short lived as a wolf appears in front of her and begins circling her. The Valkyrie tries to calculate her chances if she makes a run for it but she knows the animal will be on her before she can get there._

_ "I just want to talk to her," Tamsin says to the beast._

_ It stops in front of her again and howls. Her eyes widen as the wolf slowly begins to take a human form. Although she expects it she is still surprised when suddenly Bo is in front of her nude. She rises up and smiles, her eyes blazing blue. The Valkyrie instinctively takes a step back but Bo is grabbing her and pulling her close before she can move any further._

_ "You smell like fear Valkyrie. I thought you weren't afraid of anything?" Bo says licking along her jaw._

_ Tamsin stands completely still and grips Bo's forearms. She squeezes hard enough to leave bruises causing Bo to hiss and let out a moan of pleasure. The Valkyrie pushes the succubus back and stares into her eyes._

_ "I'm not here for you and I don't want to hurt you but I will," Tamsin says ignoring the heat that starts forming in the lower half of her body._

_ "Hmm, you say that but I can see by your aura that if I wanted I could have you right here on the ground just like she did last time. I wonder if you would be as wet for me," Bo says as she places her mouth right over the pulse on Tamsin's neck._

_ "I don't fear you but I am afraid of what you might have done to her," Tamsin says trying to keep her voice steady._

_ "She's fine, holed up in that damn cabin," Bo moans into Tamsin's neck. "God I want to taste you," she says trailing her teeth after her tongue._

_ Tamsin finally pulls Bo off of her, "I need to go to her," Tamsin pauses, " Please."_

_ Bo smirks at her and steps back, "Well since you asked so politely, go, talk to her. We'll finish this another time," she says as she crouches down to ground. She shifts back into wolf form and runs off into the forest._

_ "That is really freaky," Tamsin says as she shakes her head and makes her way to the cabin._

_ She pushes the door open and eyes the fire place. Just as she is about to move forward she feels a blade being held to her neck._

_ "I will cut your throat if you move," Bo says coming from the side to face her._

_ "You could do that succuslut but I have a feeling you would miss me too much if you did," Tamsin smirks with her hands on her hips._

_ Bo breaks into a laugh and drops the knife. She slams the door shut and hugs Tamsin close. Their lips find each other and they stand there connected for quite awhile. Finally Bo separates from Tamsin, a blush on her face._

_ "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy to see you," Bo says picking up the knife and placing it on the table. "You know she is able to pretend to be you, anything goes in this realm I guess."_

_ "Don't ever be sorry for showing me affection, I like it. But where are we? I thought these were dreams but they feel so real..."_

_ "They are dreams of a sort but it's like you're in my mind as well. Somehow the blood bond has mutated to this, I don't understand it but I'm grateful," Bo says as she sits on the bed and pats the spot next to her. "Whatever you do, don't trust her Tamsin. She's me but... a much darker part of myself and I know she is capable of some very scary things."_

_ "How is it that I get to come here and see you?"_

_ "I reached out to you and I guess when you're asleep I'm able to connect. It took alot longer this time because I've been busy avoiding her, my strength is not what it was."_

_ Tamsin sits beside her and grabs her hands. She begins massaging small circles on them, cherishing the contact. _

_ "How did this happen? You've been existing just fine up until now."_

_ "No, ever since Danielus started to help me open up I began noticing that I would have unusual responses to things. Become angry without reason, feeling hungry all the time even after feeding and well you know about the club and stuff." _

_ "So why did you continue to go back?"_

_ "You've seen what I can do now, how could I stop. I was hoping that I could get strong enough to defeat him."_

_ "Who?" Tamsin says looking confused._

_ "My father," Bo says standing up and walking to the fire place._

_ "So you knew all this time that he was bad news?"_

_ "Of course, what he was offering was too good to be true. And then knowing what was done to my mother, I knew he couldn't mean well. I was hoping that if I convinced him I was down with whatever he wanted then I could use him to become strong and stop what he was planning. Daneilus's power was something I didn't factor in."_

_ "So what now? You just stay trapped in some hidden part of your mind and let your psycho side run loose. How can we fix this?" Tamsin says getting up._

_ Bo walks back over to the Valkyrie and smiles, "That's where my big bad Valkyrie girlfriend comes in."_

_ "Oh, so I'm your girlfriend now," Tamsin says leaning in._

_ "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you are," Bo says brushing her lips across Tamsin's._

_ "So that time when you were playing puppeteer in the Dal, that was her?" Tamsin says pulling back._

_ "That's when she started to become stronger. I was present but couldn't really control what was happening. I don't think I really came back until you passed out. She seems to run from the emotional side of things."_

_ "Bo..." Tamsin pulls the succubus back to the bed and they sit down again. "When I wake up, I'm having the enthrallment removed so I won't be seeing you like this anymore."_

_ Bo nods her head, "I understand, you don't want her to have any control over you. It makes sense."_

_ "Honey, tell me what to do. I don't want to lose you, any part of you," Tamsin says her voice cracking as tears start to fall down her face._

_ "You'll figure it out. I believe in you remember," Bo says as she leans forward and begins kissing the tears away._

_ Tamsin moves her hands up and gently takes Bo's head in her hands. She brings their lips together in a tender kiss which deepens when she slides her tongue in the succubus's mouth. Bo reciprocates and the kiss starts to become more passionate. Tamsin stops and starts kissing a trail down Bo's neck to her shoulder. She comes back up and whispers into Bo's ear, "Make love to me." The succubus smiles and begins removing her clothes. Tamsin does the same, not taking her eyes off of Bo's body. She isn't sure if it is the enthrallment or just because she desires her so much but the Valkyrie suddenly wants Bo so bad it hurts._

_ "I've been craving this for what feels like forever," Tamsin says as she pulls Bo towards her after she removes her clothes._

_ The succubus straddles her and sighs as their bodies come into such close contact. She begins nibbling on Tamsin's lips evoking a chuckle from her. The chuckling dies away when Bo pushes her back down to the bed and grinds their pelvises together. Both of them groan as their hard nipples brush against each other, the sweat from the heat of their bodies causing slippery friction. Bo drops her head down and slides one of Tamsin's nipples into her mouth biting down lightly. The Valkyrie's body arches off the bed as Bo does the same to her other breast. _

_ "Bo, I need..." Tamsin tries to catch her breath and speak as the succubus continues her delicious assault on her body. _

_ "Hmmm, what do you need baby?" Bo mumbles against her stomach where she is busy licking and biting her way down._

_ "I need you inside of me," Tamsin manages to get out._

_ Bo smiles up at her and wordlessly continues her way down. She teases her way around Tamsin's center making sure to kiss everywhere except where the Valkyrie desperately wants her to go. Tamsin's hips move up seeking Bo's mouth but the succubus pushes her back down on the bed, grinning against Tamsin's thigh._

_ "You're enjoying torturing me aren't you?" Tamsin says with a chuckle._

_ Bo doesn't answer and instead slides a finger inside causing Tamsin's laughter to turn into a gasp. Another finger enters her as Bo begins to slide them in and out. The Valkyrie's body moves in kind as if she is an instrument the succubus is playing. Tamsin isn't prepared when Bo's tongue slides along her folds with her fingers still inside. They move in concert, mouth and tongue, creating a unified frenzy of stimulation that begins to send Tamsin to the edge. She is so aroused that all she can manage is a soft whimper as Bo finally makes contact with her clit, massaging it slowly with her tongue. Without warning the succubus starts sending pulses of energy into Tamsin's body with the hand that up until now had been gripping the Valkyrie's hip._

_ "Oh God, Bo," Tamsin screams out as the orgasm finally hits her. _

_After a few moments she can feel herself trembling as she slowly comes down. Bo steadies her with her hands as she continues to languidly lap at Tamsin's center until the Valkyrie's body finally calms down. The succubus climbs her way back up and kisses Tamsin's forehead. They stare into each others eyes saying everything in their hearts without speaking a word. Bo collapses on the side of the bed and drags Tamsin into her body snuggling against her. _

_ "Wait, isn't it your turn?" Tamsin says while laughing and attempting to turn around._

_ "Think of this as payment for our last time in Asgard. That memory has suited me well here," Bo says nuzzling into the Valkyrie's neck. "I just want to lay here with you for awhile, if that's okay?"_

_ Tamsin sighs and nestles into Bo's body, "That is more than okay."_

_ They lay and talk about everything and nothing. Tamsin tries to remember the last time she was so comfortable around another person. It has been a long time. _

_ Eventually the Valkyrie begins to drift into sleep listening to Bo whisper in her ear. Her last memory is a soft kiss on her lips and Bo saying I love you._

* * *

"Tamsin, time to wake up. Kenzi's on her way," Trick said hovering above her.

Tamsin opened her eyes and wiped the sleep away. She had desperately hoped that she would wake up in Bo's house with the succubus wrapped around her but she had become accustomed to being denied the one thing she really wanted.

"Okay old man," Tamsin said swiping at him with a pillow.

"After finding out your age the other day should you really be calling me old?" Trick said dodging the pillow and grinning. "There's coffee and food upstairs when you're ready."

Tamsin sat up and stayed still for a few moments, enjoying the silence. She ran her fingers over her lips and remembered the last kiss Bo had placed there when she thought she had fallen asleep. She got up and stretched, then made her way up the stairs._ I'm going to save all of us baby,_ Tamsin thought to herself hoping there was some way Bo could hear her.

* * *

**Okay so I had to give you all a nice love scene because I feel like most of them have been pretty aggressive. In some ways it makes sense because they are two warriors but there is always room for sweet sentiment. But just be warned there won't be more of it for awhile. Bad ass Bo is officially in control,lol, the question is can Tamsin handle it? As always, thank you for the awesome comments. L. Malcolm , you put that I am a god and my stories are like Nutella, that has got to be the compliment of the century next to the J.J. Abrams one,lol. Thank you for saying my effort is appreciated, I am more than happy to share my love of writing and Lost Girl with all of you.**


	19. Chapter 19

"So, what you're saying is, it's Bo but an alternate version of her?" Kenzi asked staring up at Tamsin.

Kenzi, Trick and Lauren all sat at a table in the Dal trying to understand the recent events in regard to Bo. Tamsin felt like she was doing a shitty job relaying what was taking place but she didn't want them in the dark. She wished Dyson were there, she had a feeling he would have been able to explain it better.

"Not exactly, an alternate version would mean it was an entirely different version of her and that's not the case," Tamsin said pacing.

"I think I get it. This is reminiscent of someone with multiple personalities. They both exist inside of one individual but none are the same and each serves a purpose. In Bo's case she has always had issues with her succubus side so when it began to get stronger she probably couldn't handle it and this caused the rift," Lauren said to everyone.

"That sounds possible but what I don't understand is how this would help her father?" Kenzi asked scrunching her brow.

"Perhaps it would be easier for her to accept his instruction and do as he says if her other side is in control. A full succubus that is not kept in check is quite hedonistic and wanton with no regard for others. It's the perfect mix for someone who may want to take over the world," Trick said with a sad chuckle.

"I imagine she would also be somewhat nihilistic so whatever he has planned wouldn't cause her to bat an eyelash," Lauren said nodding her head.

"Nihi what now?" Kenzi said turning to Lauren.

"Nihilistic meaning she would reject all moral and religious beliefs, feel like existence is senseless and useless and therefore doesn't matter. So if daddy dearest said the world needed to end she would probably say okay."

"Holy crap. And I thought her weirdness yesterday just meant she had pms or something. I'm going to take a mental break and head for the little girl's room," Kenzi said jumping up.

"Hurry up kid, we have a ceremony to perform," Tamsin said to her receding back. Kenzi just nodded her head as she ran.

"Let me go get a few things," Trick said heading downstairs.

Tamsin took the seat next to Lauren and they sat quietly for a bit. Each seemed to be waiting for the other to talk until Lauren finally broke the silence.

"This isn't your fault you know, we all should have been on top of this. I'm scared of losing her too," Lauren said reaching out a hand.

Tamsin took it in her own and squeezed it for reassurance, "I know. But I can only believe we will figure it out, anything is else is just too fucking depressing."

Trick appeared with a small box in his hand and Kenzi finally came out of the bathroom, her coloring a little off.

"Are you okay short stack? You're looking paler than usual," Tamsin said to Kenzi as she went over to Trick.

"I'm fine, other than being told that my bestie might be a full fledged psychopath," Kenzi replied hovering behind Trick and holding out her hand. "Give me the goods old man."

Trick handed her a small knife and Kenzi bounced over to Tamsin signaling for her to stand up. The Valkyrie stood and held out her right hand. Her mind was flooded with thoughts of Bo and all of the emotions that came with it. She could feel her body trembling and was sorely tempted to bolt and stop the ceremony but she knew it was probably the enthralled part of her that so desperately wanted to keep it from happening. Kenzi held her hand and made a small incision, and then she began reciting the words that Trick relayed to her.

"With harm to none thy will be done, the rest I cleave and the other leave, thou can not harm her Bo."

Kenzi wrapped the nicked hand with some gossamer Trick handed her from the box. A hush fell over the room as everyone watched Tamsin to see what would happen. At first she was fine and wondering if it had even worked, next thing she knew she was writhing on the floor in agony.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" Kenzi yelled as she dropped to the down to comfort Tamsin.

"No, it's the same procedure as before but she was enthralled for much longer than Ryan when we released him," Trick said putting the items away.

Tamsin screamed as a ripple of pain shot through her body. It felt like her veins were being yanked out one by one. She knew in her mind nothing like that was actually happening but that didn't stop it from hurting like it was. Kenzi tried to calm her but the human's touch burned and made Tamsin scream more.

The Valkyrie saw Lauren out of the corner of her eye as she rifled through her bag. She pulled out a syringe and dropped to the floor alongside Kenzi. She instructed the younger woman and Trick to hold Tamsin as still as possible.

"You do realize this chick is a valkyrie therefore ten times stronger than us right?" Kenzi said as she continued her attempts to hold Tamsin still.

"Yes but she's delirious so perhaps..." Lauren stopped mid sentence as Kenzi was sent flying across the room.

Trick was struggling on the other side until she knocked him off too. Tamsin felt bad but the pain was too much. She could feel when Lauren got on top of her and straddled her waist in another attempt to subdue her but the Valkyrie was ready to throw her off as well when someone touched her forehead. Tears were flowing from her eyes but through the blurriness she could make out dark hair and instantly knew it was Bo. Lauren got off of her as the succubus began pulsing energy into Tamsin and her whole body relaxed. The pain was still shooting through her but it wasn't as violent. She leaned into Bo's hand as it sent more calming energy through her until finally the pain was faint and then gone.

"All better?" Bo said leaning over Tamsin.

The Valkyrie nodded yes as she sat up. Bo stepped back and walked over to Kenzi who was still on the floor where Tamsin had flung her.

"Kid, are you okay?" Tamsin called across the room while getting up with help from Lauren.

"Oh yeah, probably just a few broken ribs. No biggie," Kenzi quipped while leaning on Bo.

"Well, at least the sarcasm is still in tact," Trick joked.

" I'm so sorry everybody; the pain caused my reflexes to go a little crazy..."

"Tamsin its okay, I'm just happy Bo got here when she did," Kenzi said making her way over and hugging the Valkyrie.

"Thanks Bo," Tamsin said to the succubus who was eerily quiet.

"No problem, just wish you had told me you were doing this. I came looking for Kenzi," Bo said looking uncomfortable. "I guess you thought I was going to try and stop this but I didn't enthrall you out of spite, it was to protect you."

"I realize that but I couldn't stay enthralled to you indefinitely. There's no way of knowing what could have happened over time and..."

"And you don't trust me?"

"It's not about trust..."

"Isn't it?"

"Okay, how about we focus on how you're feeling Tamsin. Do you feel any different?" Lauren said.

Tamsin tried to hone in on her emotions. Normally she felt like thoughts about Bo were a constant buzz in the back of her mind but that buzz had quieted down to nothing. Even as she looked at the succubus standing in front of her she no longer felt the overwhelming urge to touch her or be near her. The only thing that was the same was her heart that clenched at the thought that Bo was mad at her, but she knew what to chalk that up to. After all, love was its own form of enthrallment.

"I feel fine, great actually," Tamsin said with her usual smirk.

"Good, so it looks like we can go on with our day," Lauren said unnaturally cheerful. She grabbed her things and said goodbye as she headed out.

"Kenzi, I came to get you because we actually have a case. Someone who found another one of our old fliers," Bo said leaning against the bar.

"Oh yes, you mean new fliers," Kenzi said putting on her jacket.

"New? I thought we made a decision to stop the detective stuff and leave it to the professionals," Bo said signaling towards Tamsin.

"Yes, but I thought perhaps you would feel differently now that you're like virtually invincible, "Kenzi said with a grin.

"Ah, stroking my ego is a wise way to defuse the situation Kenz but I still don't think we should be involved in these unnecessary cases," Bo said her voice taking on a serious tone.

"Oh Bobo, don't worry. With all the money we'll be making you won't have time to be angry," Kenzi said with a grin.

Bo grunted at her in acknowledgment and said goodbye to the others as she left.

"Faux Bo has def got an attitude on her. But nothing a little Kenzi charm can't mitigate," Kenzi said giving Tamsin a quick peck on the cheek.

Tamsin laughed and waved goodbye. She turned to Trick and noticed he had an odd look on his face.

"Trick, what's wrong?" Tamsin said concerned.

"I don't know, its just Bo she's so...cold. The one thing about her that always reminded me of her grandmother was her happiness and sweet nature. This Bo has none of that. I didn't notice it until just now," Trick said finally looking Tamsin in the eye. "We have to save her before we can do anything else or she could be lost forever."

"Don't worry, I'm working on that," Tamsin said patting his arm. She hoped he was more convinced by her optimism than she was.

* * *

After the heart to heart with Trick, Tamsin booked it to the precinct to meet up with Dyson.

"Hey D," Tamsin said leaning her hip on Dyson's desk.

"You look like shit," he said sitting back in his chair.

"Nice to see you too and I'm glad my outside is clearly showing how I feel inside."

"What's going on?" Dyson said as he grabbed his jacket so they could head out.

"Let's talk in the car," Tamsin said not wanting the other officers to hear their conversation.

Once inside the car Dyson looked over at her and waited for some explanation.

"This morning I had the thrall removed by Kenzi and Trick. Was pretty painful but I feel okay."

"Is there a reason you didn't share this with me before?"

"It was a spur of the moment thing. Last night I ran over to the Dal and I explained everything to Trick and I just knew it had to be taken away. I know you've been telling me the same thing this whole time but fear of losing my love for Bo stopped me."

"Well, I have personal experience with that and it sucks to say the least," Dyson said gripping Tamsin's shoulder. "So... I get it, are you alright?"

"I'm okay, from what I can tell my feelings haven't changed. I just want to focus on figuring out a way to defeat Odin and Danielus," Tamsin said leaning back in her seat. "But, I've been feeling less than great, time is finally catching up to me partner."

"You mentioned before that you should have expired by now, how much longer do you think you have?"

"I don't know, months, weeks, maybe days. Bo's blood might have been the only thing that allowed me to keep going these past few months. I didn't say anything at the Dal but the minute I was released from Bo's enthrallment I could feel it."

"What?" Dyson said trying to look at her and drive.

"Death."

The two drove in silence the rest of the way to the light fae compound. Tamsin wanted to say something to bring her friend some comfort, dying wasn't easy on those who passed or those who cared for them. But what could she say that would make it better?

The compound was heavily guarded and Tamsin could see a few annoyed faces when Dyson let it be known she was a guest of the Ash. The Valkyrie was curious who had taken up the mantel after Hale stepped down but not enough to meet her. She may have been friends with people of the light but she was still dark though and through.

They stepped up to the room where the Ash met visitors and were stopped by a guard.

"The Ash will be with you momentarily. She is in the middle of a meeting with..."

"Bollocks, I came here with good intentions and you throw them back in my face? Last time I do anything for the likes of you."

Dyson and Tamsin glanced at each other as they recognized the angry voice. Vex stepped from behind the doors and looked flummoxed when he came upon the two of them. He recovered and plastered a smile on his face.

"Detectives, so nice to see ya. I was actually just thinking about calling in a favor with you Tamsin my love," Vex said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Call me love again and I will make you sorry puppet master," Tamsin said with a frown.

"Oh come on lo... Tamsin. I was just taking the piss out of you. Lighten up."

"What the hell are you even doing here Vex?"Dyson said folding his arms.

"Well now that's personal between the Ash and I. Doesn't matter anyway, seems me and ladies in charge don't get on so well," Vex said sucking his teeth.

"Can't imagine why since you're just brimming with wit and charm," Tamsin remarked snidely.

Vex chuckled, "Be that as it may, you and I need to talk. You know where to find me," Vex said as he pushed by them.

The guard ushered them into the room and shut the door behind them. Tamsin wasn't sure who she expected to see but the person who stood before her was even more impressive than what she could have fashioned in her mind. She was tall, at least 6 feet, with dreadlocks that fell down to the top of her thighs. Her skin was the color of mahogany, a deep rich brown which made her eyes all the more startling because they were hazel, a light green on the outside and light brown closer to the iris. She had on a flowing white dress that somehow managed to still accentuate her curves. Her build was lean but muscular, and her head was held at such an angle that one could only describe the way she carried herself with one word: regal.

Dyson dropped down into a kneel, "Ash, my partner has come to you to show deference and apologize for her actions in your club the other night."

The Ash nodded her head in acknowledgment and looked at Tamsin. It had been a long time since the Valkyrie had been in front of someone who intimidated her but the Ash was exuding more power than she was accustomed to. The last being who had made her feel that way was Odin.

And what is your name child?" the Ash said, finally speaking as she took her seat.

"Tamsin," she said following Dyson's move and dropping to one knee.

"You can both rise, such subservient tactics are not necessary to pacify me," she said waving the action off. "I have been known by various names but I will give you my most common."

As she got up, Tamsin wiped off the leg of her pants and looked up at the Ash,"And what name would that be?"

"You may call me Isis."

* * *

**I know everyone has gotten used to my extended chapters but I wanted to get this one out , the next will be much longer I promise. Hopefully everyone is aware of who Isis is and why her being there would be awesome but if not things will be explained in the next installment. And again thanks for the reviews and love shown for the story, it makes this so much fun.**


	20. Chapter 20

Tamsin stood frozen as the words of the Ash sunk in. The name, Isis, conjured up all manner of thought. She was an Egyptian goddess most often associated with fertility but was also known to have magical and healing abilities. But what most intrigued Tamsin was her other known ability as a protector of the dead.

"Isis? As in the Egyptian goddess?" Tamsin said looking between Dyson and the Ash.

"That's correct," Dyson said with a chuckle.

"But how are you here on this plane?"

"I left my home long ago. Things can get a bit...dicey for gods when we are no longer worshipped. I still have followers but very few so I came to live amongst humans some time ago," Isis said leaning forward. "You are a follower of Odin, yes?"

"I was, how did you know that?" Tamsin said looking surprised.

"I am quite familiar with the various gods and their people. You look like a Valkyrie I once knew. It is a very prestigious position but one you are no longer in?"

"No, I'm not."

"Hmm," Isis said sitting back. "I'm sorry. It isn't easy losing one's place in the world."

"What do you mean?" Tamsin said finding herself stepping forward.

"It is in our nature, as sentient beings, to wish to be a part of something bigger than ourselves. You dreamed of becoming a warrior and you succeeded beyond your wildest dreams, then to lose it all. I feel for you child."

Tamsin stopped directly in front of Isis and stared into the woman's eyes. It seemed that they were there for awhile and when she felt wetness on her cheeks she was surprised to realize she had been crying. Isis raised her hand and brushed the tears away then leaned forward and spoke without moving her lips. Tamsin realized she was hearing the woman speak in her mind.

"You can be at peace if you choose. This battle does not have to be yours."

"But I love her."

"She will only bring you pain in the end. Let go, start over."

Tamsin stepped back and shook her head as if she were in a daze," How did you do that? I could hear you in my thoughts."

"I can communicate with the dead," Isis said with a smirk as Tamsin began backing up to where Dyson stood.

"But I'm not dead yet."

"You are close enough that your spirit is already straddling this world and the next. You best get your affairs in order my dear. Now as far as the little dust up at the club, it is excused. Happens again, I might not be so kind. Understood?"

"Yes, thank you," Tamsin said spinning on her heels and quickly leaving the room.

She heard Dyson running to catch up to her and he stopped her with his hand.

"Tamsin hold up, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, great. Hearing that you're so close to death that the matriarch of the dead can enter your mind really makes you feel good," she answered sarcastically.

"Yeah, that was a dumb question, sorry," Dyson replied looking sheepish. "So what was her role with the dead anyway?"

"In essence she used to usher those who died to the afterlife. Keep them safe, make the transition easier. She was like a guidance counselor for your soul."

Dyson chuckled, "Interesting analogy. I guess she still retains some of her gifts," he said as they walked to the car.

"From what I understand those who were once gods often keep elements of their powers, of course to a lesser degree. I wonder..." Tamsin said stopping.

"If she could be of help with the current Bo situation?" Dyson said slapping her back.

"Wow, you're a regular John Edwards. No one would have guessed I was going to say that," Tamsin said with a smirk.

"See this is how I like you, acerbic and gloomy. Much more fitting than the sap of late," Dyson said tapping her with his fist.

"Yeah whatever," Tamsin said right before getting in the car. "I'm going to go back, talk to her a bit more. Is that okay?"

"No problem, I'll wait here."

Tamsin headed back in the direction of the meeting room. The guard gave her a look but stepped aside to lets her back in.

"Ugh, the gaudiness of this room irks me; I'm going to have it redone. Nothing says pretentious like a throne. How could you not laugh at me sitting there? Men, always trying to portray power with objects," Isis said as she appeared from around a corner.

"Someone as beautiful as you could never look foolish. If anything you make it much more than it is," Tamsin said with a grin.

Isis raised an eyebrow and nodded as she broke into a dazzling smile, "Looks like I've got myself a charmer on my hands. Can't say I'm not flattered but I think both you and I know who your heart belongs to. The only question is why?"

"Why does anyone love who they do? She's good and righteous and all the things I wish I could be. But then I don't have to tell you that, you see what is in my heart do you not?"

"I do, which is why I knew you would come back. I can sense you feel alone. I assume you have confided in no one about your condition?" Isis said motioning for Tamsin to come closer.

"I have to an extent. But I don't want them to...worry. We have many pressing matters to attend to..."

"And your death is not a pressing matter? You are so concerned with Bo and everyone else," Isis said holding out her hand. "What about yourself?"

Tamsin took Isis's hand and immediately felt at ease. The woman led her towards the back of the room which led to a hallway. As they walked holding hands Tamsin wanted to speak but it had been so long since she felt such peace that she didn't want to ruin the moment.

They finally entered a room at the end of the hall which was obviously where Isis was staying. It was decked out in everything you would expect an Egyptian goddess to have. There was a massive canopy bed in the middle of the room draped in rich velvet purple fabric. There were several cats lounging around lazily in various corners. Two chaise lounges sat against a wall and looked to be made of the same fabric draped on the bed. Isis pulled Tamsin over to one and they sat side by side. She didn't let go of the Valkyrie's hand.

"Do you know what I used to do?" Isis asked stroking Tamsin's hand.

Tamsin swallowed as she felt herself drifting into some kind stupor, "You provided healing and comfort to the living as well as the dead. You also had magical abilities, what kind I do not know."

Isis dropped Tamsin's hand causing the Valkyrie to break from her lull.

"What was that?" Tamsin said straightening up.

"Not much different than what happened earlier when you cried. I bring peace to others; allow them to be in touch with their emotions. It usually has an emotional or physical effect. You are in desperate need of rest my dear and a good cry," Isis said rising from the chaise.

She began pacing in front of Tamsin, a cat occasionally running by and stroking her legs.

"You want something from me child, please tell me what it is," Isis said stopping in front of Tamsin.

"First a question, have you ever heard of the god Danielus?"

"Yes, he is Nordic I believe and very powerful. But I heard he died fighting in *Ragnarok."

"Ragnarok? But that was long ago and he still lives."

"Hmm, well that's intriguing," Isis said beginning to pace again. "Why do you ask about him? He is very old, he existed before I or any god that exists today."

Tamsin hesitated then continued, "He is my father."

Isis smiled, "Well, now I am even more intrigued. But I must admit I know nothing more of Danielus, but I may be able to find someone who does. I will get back to you."

"Anything you could find out would be greatly appreciated. My other question has to do with Bo. Her father is Odin," Tamsin paused as she saw Isis raise an eyebrow. "I fear he has plans to use her as some kind of vessel to either bring forth a great evil or become one."

"Well, this is quite a situation you find yourself in. Do you have any idea what being he could possibly be hoping to transfer?"

"No, but she mentioned something about the ritual of Vor."

Isis froze and stared at Tamsin, her playful face had become still and full of fear.

"Vor was a very powerful goddess, the knower of all that is and all that will be. She was once very revered by your people but if I'm not mistaken you have never heard of her?"

"No, I haven't," Tamsin said sitting forward.

"She was banished from memory so that no one would worship her, the hope being that she would die. But of course she knew this and managed to sequester herself into some kind of vessel. She exists in another dimension where she cannot be touched waiting for the day that she can be reborn."

"She doesn't sound inherently evil. Why was she banished?"

Isis sat back down beside Tamsin, "Gods are not born per se we come into being. Sometimes because there is a great need and other times to complement an existing being that creates you so they are in essence your parent. I had parents, Vor simply came into being. She was supposed to keep the balance between the Nordic gods because she knew all that could happen. Instead she ended up using her knowledge to manipulate events; some say she was the cause of Ragnarok."

"Wow, okay so I get she did some messed up shit. But why would Odin want to bring her back?"

"If you had plans to take over earth wouldn't you want someone who could tell you what to do so that your path is smooth as possible?"

Tamsin shook her head, "Wait, rewind for a sec. Take over earth?"

"Ah, you are not aware of the prophecy?" Isis said with a smirk. "There isn't much I can say but I do know this, the judgment day of the Christian bible refers to what Odin is attempting."

Tamsin fell back against the wall as she tried to wrap her mind around what Isis was telling her.

"I don't understand. Why would he want to leave Asgard?"

Isis laughed, "Oh my dear girl, you obviously know little about the mind of a god. Why settle for one kingdom when you can have many?"

"Is there anyway you can help us, anyway at all?"

"I will contact my informant who will be able to explain things better, but I am afraid there isn't much else I can do. Unless..."

"Unless what?" Tamsin said sitting forward again.

"I can offer you something you desperately need," Isis said walking over to an elaborate dresser. She pulled out a small vial.

She walked back over to the chaise and sat down. She lifted the top of the vial; it had a sharp point at the end. She nicked her finger and proceeded to let the blood flow into the vial. Once it was filled it she replaced the top, screwing it on tightly. Tamsin looked at the finger that had been cut and the wound was already healed.

"I'm giving you this vial of my blood should you need it for strength, it will allow you to see this through to the end. But there is a clause."

Tamsin took the vial and stared at its contents which were a rich, deep red.

"What is the clause?"

"Once you drink this you will become a follower of mine. You will no longer be a Valkyrie as you know it. You will retain your abilities but all connections to Asgard and it's gods will be broken."

"And what will you expect from me for this gift?" Tamsin said, a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"I am a kind and merciful goddess Tamsin, I only require loyalty. On occasion I may ask you to complete tasks for me but nothing that would go against your morals. But I do realize that you are a member of the dark fae so there may be times when what I ask of you would require disobedience to the Morrigan."

"Well, I've gone that path quite often already," Tamsin said moving the vial bath and forth in her hand.

Isis stilled Tamsin's movement and lifted her eyes to look into hers," Think about it, thoroughly. This is not a decision to make lightly. I know you love Bo and care for your friends but you must consider whether letting your cycle run its course might not be best for you all."

Tamsin nodded and stood up to leave. She did something unusual for her and leaned down to hug Isis. The woman held her tightly and for a moment it was easy for the Valkyrie to believe that all was right in the world.

* * *

After work Tamsin turned down an invitation to the Dal and found herself at club Ecstasy instead. She made her way over to the entrance and looked around for Vex. It was early enough that there was no line so she went up to the bouncer.

"Vex around?" She said to the large man.

He nodded and stepped aside to let her in. She murmured thanks and made her way inside. The decor was as she remembered dark and leather everywhere. She noticed Vex over by the bar chatting up the bartender and made her way over to him.

"Okay, you got me here. Start talking," Tamsin said taking the stool beside him.

"And how are you detective? Guess they don't teach manners in basic training then?" Vex said with a grin.

"You're lucky I'm even here so I suggest you tell me what you want before I leave the same way I came in," Tamsin said motioning towards the door.

"Right, lets go to the back" Vex said shaking his head.

They entered his office which was located on the far side of the club near the staircase Tamsin remembered going down to find Bo. It was small but filled with a large mahogany desk and a black leather couch. Behind the desk was a fish tank that covered the whole wall. Tamsin wasn't sure but it appeared that he had some type of piranha swimming inside.

Vex sat behind his desk and gestured for Tamsin to sit on the couch. She sat on the edge and adjusted her gun which had been digging into her hip.

"Okay, so I know we haven't always gotten along. But I've got a proposition for you that I think you will be bully for," Vex said leaning forward. He raised a piece of paper up and placed it on the edge of the desk. Tamsin picked it up and stared at the picture on it.

"What is this?" She said putting it back down.

"That would be a very nifty vessel that I think a certain goddess would be interested in."

"So is this why you were visiting Isis?"

"Yes, if she gets this vessel she can be permanently housed in a body of her choosing. Right now, every 50 years or so she has to change bodies and with her worshippers dwindling its getting harder and harder to find a suitable one. Anyway, I was hoping to use this as leverage to join the light fae," Vex said, mumbling the last part.

"You want to join the light?" Tamsin said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, what of it? After that little stunt with Evonny I'm pretty much banished from the dark so I thought someone else could make use of my talents. Isis didn't see it that way. She thinks anyone who switches sides is weak or some shite," Vex said sucking his teeth.

"She kind of has a point. And didn't she already turn down the offer?"

"She said no because I didn't have it. Figured once I actually get my hands on it, different story. Plus I think she figures me for some kind of liar," Vex said with a snort.

"Now why would she think that," Tamsin said swiping the paper up again.

"Truth is I couldn't get it even if I wanted. The only beings that can enter the temple that holds it are your kind."

"Valkyries? But you said it can be used for any gods?"

"Not Valkyries, any being that has a connection to a god or is related to one. Seeing as you were once a lackey for a god I figured this would be perfect for you."

"Call me a lackey again you stupid Brit and you'll be spitting out teeth for days," Tamsin said slamming the paper down.

"Alright, alright, bring it down a notch. So are you going to do it or not?"

"Why? I have no incentive, you're the one who needs to get on Isis's good side," Tamsin said as she got out of her seat. "This is where the conversation ends."

"Well I'm a bit surprised, thought you would be more willing to help Bo," Vex said to her back.

Tamsin stopped at the door and turned around, "What does this have to do with her?"

"Oh nothing, except this vessel can only be used once. And from what I understand there is a certain being you're quite familiar with who needs it as well."

"How do you know about any of this?"

"You're not the only one who always has their ear to the ground. Let's just say that I've got someone with inside information," Vex said as he pushed a button under his desk.

A few seconds after, Tamsin heard fumbling at the door. She yanked it open and saw Stanley in front of her.

"Stanley? What are you doing here?"

"Mistress, I'm so pleased to see you," Stanley said dropping to his knees.

Tamsin motioned for him to get up and he did although he insisted on kissing her hand for which she in turn patted his head. She could feel Vex's eyes boring into the back of her head so she turned to face him.

"So you're the one the little bugger keeps going on about," Vex said with a smirk.

Tamsin ignored the response, "What does Stanley have to do with this?"

"Go on, tell her, "Vex said motioning for Stanley to speak.

"Mistress, as an air sylph we sometimes become privy to things that others are not. There have been rumblings about your friend and her possibly being related to a god. When I heard this I remembered about the vessel and told Master Vex but he didn't see how it was of importance until Isis appeared."

"Why did hearing about Bo make you think about the vessel?"

"Well it can only be used on a demi god, they are the only ones that can sustain a god within them. A normal human will expire within a short period of time so that the god must body hop indefinitely."

"Like Isis is doing now," Tamsin said. "Whatever you think you know Vex, its much more than that but I will help you."

"Goodie. Stanley here is going to take you the place where our object is located, fun little trip to Moscow."

"Say what now?"Tamsin said with a frown.

"Well you didn't think it was going to be here did you? Don't worry, I'm taking care of the expenses, you just worry about getting the vessel."

Tamsin walked back over to the desk and snatched up the paper. Vex gave her a big grin and it took everything in her not slap the smile off his face.

"When do we leave?"

"I was thinking sooner rather than later, how's tomorrow night for ya?"

"Just grand," Tamsin said as she walked out. "See you tomorrow Stan."

"I look forward to our trip mistress," Stan said with a gleam in his eye.

"Oh it's going to be awesome," Tamsin mumbled as she waved goodbye.

* * *

***Ragnarok: An epic battle in Nordic mythology which would bring about the ultimate destruction of the gods in a battle with evil.***

**Hey everyone, so I'm sorry that it has been some time since the last update. Most of this story has poured out of me but these last couple of chapters have been brutal. Don't worry though, I know how this is going to end and where I'm going, it just might take a little longer to get there. Hope you enjoyed this installment. As always, let me know what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Yes, it has been awhile. No, I don't plan on taking such a long hiatus again. Sorry about the delay in writing but I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's filler but I promise some really interesting stuff is going to go down soon. **

* * *

"Okay, so explain to me again why we're going to Russia?" Kenzi said on the edge of Tamsin's bed fiddling with the clothes the Valkyrie was placing in a duffle bag.

"We are not going anywhere," Tamsin said snatching a shirt out of Kenzi's hand. "This is just a quick thing I need to do, in and out."

"Right, except you don't speak Russian and I do. So it's pretty obvs that I need to go with you," Kenzi said getting up and walking across the room. "I don't know if you're aware but having a display of swords on your bedroom wall is like the opposite of sexy."

Tamsin stalked across the room and grabbed Kenzi's hand just as she reached out to touch one of the swords.

"Kid those are extremely sharp; you don't want to touch them. They are one of the few items I took from Valhalla. They never get dull, just as sharp as the day they were made."

"Like I said, maybe they shouldn't be in the bedroom," Kenzi said rolling her eyes. "Unless you're into eviscerating your lovers."

"Who said I wasn't," Tamsin replied with a wink.

Kenzi made a gagging sound as she left the bedroom causing Tamsin to laugh. She went back to the bed and finished throwing clothes inside the duffel bag and zipped it up. She grabbed it and went into the livingroom area and saw Kenzi pouring herself a drink in the kitchen.

"Please make yourself at home," Tamsin said sarcastically.

"Already have," Kenzi mumbled as she stuffed a slice of cheese in her mouth. "I can't believe Hale gave you this place and neither one of you mentioned it. Hello, housewarming."

"Well you know about it now and I didn't want to make a big thing out of it. It's just an apartment, its not like he gave me a kidney."

"Yeah right, you and I both know this means you're going to stay," Kenzi said plopping down on the couch. " That is what it means right?"

Tamsin's eyes scanned the room. The apartment was like a loft, similar to Dyson's place except she had a separate bedroom. The layout was open with the kitchen and livingroom encompassing one large space with the walls lined in brick. She had purchased small pieces of furniture, a couch, a table with chairs and even a bar area. It surprised her how good it felt to go into a furniture store and pick out things for a space that was her own. She even had a large television that she knew subconsciously had been purchased with Kenzi in mind. The little human was big on movie nights and reality TV.

"It means that for right now, yes I am staying," Tamsin yelped as Kenzi jumped up and grabbed her into a tight hug.

"I knew it," Kenzi said as she pulled back and planted a kiss on Tamsin's cheek.

Tamsin tried not to smile too hard at the gesture. Instead she patted Kenzi on the head and went to start gathering weapons to bring with her on the trip. The corner of the living area was a workout/ combat training space. It had a punching bag, a cork wall for knife throwing and some other equipment. Everything had cost a pretty penny but when you lived in your car for years and minimally it was amazing how much money one could accumulate.

"Tammers, I know you're trying to avoid it but I totally have to come with. I promise I won't be in the way and I won't go with you on the mission. I'll just chill at a hotel while you find the object," Kenzi said flipping through channels on the television.

"It's not that simple. I don't know what we're going to get into and I can't risk it. Besides Stanley knows where we're going, I doubt we need that much translating."

"Stanley," Kenzi said sucking her teeth. "First off, how can you trust someone named Stanley, sounds like the name of the guy next door who kills people. And secondly, he does not know Russia like I know Russia. Stayed there for two years living with my Uncle Yuri and his mean wife Dina, but that's a story for another day."

"He's thousands of years old, I'm guessing he knows Russia better than you Kenz."

"Yes, but he didn't explore it escaping from my evil Aunt. Trust me, when you want to get away from someone, you discover alot of shit," Kenzi said with a chuckle.

Tamsin stopped what she was doing and looked over at Kenzi. She was still flipping through channels and snapping on gum. The human had a point, she would probably be useful. And as long as Tamsin could keep her away from where the trouble was, she would be fine. Ignoring the instinct to protect she sighed.

"Okay Kenzi, you can come but I swear you had better do everything I say..." Tamsin was cut off by another tackle hug from Kenzi. This time she embraced the girl instead of stiffly accepting the hug.

"You won't regret it Tamsin. I will totally not get in the way, scout's honor" Kenzi said as she attempted to do some sort of hand sign.

Tamsin pushed her away with a laugh and continued to pick out weapons. In the back of her mind, the Valkyrie hoped she wasn't making a mistake involving the young woman. She was like a little sister and the thought of her getting hurt pained her. But she had to admit, it was nice having people who wanted to help instead of expecting her to do everything on her own. She would never admit it but she was beginning to think she finally knew what it was like to have the one thing she had been missing for many years, a family.

* * *

Tamsin stood waiting by a privately chartered plane in the airport. She had been pleasantly surprised when she got there to find out Vex had put out the money for them to travel in such a manner. She wasn't sure how clean his methods for procuring the plane were but it beat flying coach. It was pretty obvious he really wanted her to find the item.

"Oh come on," Tamsin mumbled under her breath.

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms giving Kenzi a deadly glare as she walked up to her. The human shrugged her shoulders and mouthed sorry. Bo was at her rear with a duffle bag of her own slung over her shoulder. She had the same annoyed look as Tamsin.

"I swear I didn't tell her. She already knew when I got home," Kenzi whispered sheepishly.

Tamsin just grimaced and gestured for her to get inside the plane.

"I can't believe you would bring Kenzi on this trip and not me. She isn't like us Tamsin, she can't just go into dangerous situations and live to tell about it," Bo said stopping in front of the Valkyrie.

"Bo, I am well aware of Kenzi's limitations. She is just coming as a translator she won't be involved in helping me get the item so bring it down a notch."

Bo sneered at her and let her eyes roam over Tamsin's body. The lascivious look in her eyes contradicted the anger in her voice. It was becoming more and more obvious to Tamsin that this version of Bo wasn't sure if she wanted to kill the Valkyrie or fuck her. Tamsin was disturbed because she found herself feeling the same way.

"Well no matter, I'm coming with. And before you protest I was informed by Vex that it is necessary to have another person with you to get this item who is of equal or greater strength to you. Stanley's not going to cut it."

"Vex, I should have known," Tamsin replied with a sigh. "Fine we do this together, but I swear succubus, do not start shit with me because I will surely finish it."

"I hope so," Bo said with a smirk as she looked Tamsin up and down again while licking her lips, "How have you been, we haven't...talked in awhile. I miss our stimulating conversations," Bo said with an emphasis on stimulating.

"Dear Gods, is this going to go on the whole trip?" Tamsin said furrowing her brow.

"If it keeps getting you to blush, probably," Bo said with a wink as she brushed past Tamsin.

The Valkyrie moved her hand up to her cheek and could feel that she was a bit hot and knew she was in fact blushing. She mumbled a curse under her breath and waved at Stanley when she noticed him across the runway. He jogged over pulling a small bag on wheels alongside him.

"I'm here mist...I mean Tamsin," Stanley said with a grin.

Tamsin had to firmly insist he start using her actual name despite his proclivity for calling her mistress. They were becoming friends and it was weird. Then again Stanley in general was a bit odd.

"I am very excited that I get to help you with this mission. The life of a sylph can be a bit... boring sometimes," Stanley said following behind Tamsin into the plane.

"Yes, you must tell me a bit more about that while we're on the plane," Tamsin replied signaling to the pilot they were ready to go. "It's going to be a long ride," she mumbled under her breath.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure there is some kind of mistake. There should be two rooms booked, each with double beds," Tamsin said sounding exasperated.

They had arrived after a nine hour flight to their hotel only to find that they were booked for only one room. Vex had assured Tamsin that everything was already set up so she had assumed she didn't need to check behind him.

"Okay, so give us another room then, I can cover the cost."

"I'm sorry but we are full. This time of year is the winter festival so we have alot going on in Moscow," the hotel attendant said with a shrug.

"Allow me," Kenzi said nudging Tamsin out of the way. "Пожалуйста, мы путешествовали очень далеко, и нужно другую комнату."

Kenzi and the clerk began going back and forth in Russian as the rest of the group watched on. They alternated between being congenial and borderline arguing. Finally after five minutes they seemed to reach an agreement. The clerk came around the desk and kissed Kenzi on both cheeks and gave her a hug.

"What just happened?" Bo asked looking perplexed.

"I just discovered that Alexi over here is a distant cousin. And he does have one room available, the penthouse suite. We get it on a discount," Kenzi replied grabbing her bags. "Told you I'd come in handy," she said to Tamsin with a wink.

* * *

After settling into their room which contained three bedrooms and a massive Jacuzzi, Kenzi thought it was a good idea if they went out on the town.

"I know this club that is totally boss, some of the best Russian vodka you're ever going to taste," Kenzi said dancing around the livingroom.

"Not to burst your bubble but we are here on business Kenzi. Partying will have to wait," Tamsin yelled out from her room.

"It never ceases to amaze me what you wear underneath those clothes," Bo said appearing beside the Valkyrie and lifting a pair of lace underwear from Tamsin's duffle bag.

"I'll thank you not to touch my stuff," Tamsin said yanking it from the succubus. It didn't escape her that she instantly felt warmth at the contact of their hands. It felt like an eternity since they had last made love and even then it was a dream.

"Well then, what can I touch?" Bo asked grazing Tamsin's hand with her finger.

"Stop," Tamsin said trying to sound forceful but instead it came out weak and on the verge of begging.

Bo moved behind Tamsin and gripped her hips pulling her into her body; she then leaned into the Valkyrie and kissed her in the hollow of her neck. Tamsin shivered and tried to pull away but Bo's grip was strong.

"I think you and I both know where this is going Tamsin. The sooner you give in the better it will be. And it can be so good, you know that," Bo said bringing up her hands to cup Tamsin's breasts.

As good as it felt, Tamsin snatched the succubus's hands down and spun around gripping Bo's forearms. They stood facing each other and Tamsin could feel herself leaning into Bo. She couldn't tell if she was being compelled but suddenly all that occupied her mind was how soft Bo's lips were and how much she wanted to kiss them.

"I know what you want Valkyrie, your aura speaks for you. Just give in."

The smugness in Bo's voice forced Tamsin out of her reverie and she stepped back, dropping Bo's arms. Bo just smirked as Kenzi came bouncing into the room.

"So, drinks? Yes please," Kenzi said coming behind and wrapping her arms around Bo.

"Yes, let's go and have some fun Kenz," Bo said patting her cheek. "Drinks on me."

"Uh, duh. Like they would be on anyone else," Kenzi said laughing. "Tammers are you coming? Ol Stanley said he needs to prepare for tomorrow."

"I'm good kiddo, have fun."

Tamsin felt her body relax after they left the room. The tension between her and Bo was becoming almost unbearable. The sooner they got the vessel and handled things the sooner she could get Bo, her Bo, back.


End file.
